Rare Scales
by greencateyes99
Summary: Prowl is an half breed crystal dragon that just escape being held against his will. he and another younger half dragon is looking for his lost brothers. but his old master is on the hunt for them and a clan of dragons wants them. and one is showing too much interest in him for his liking. all Prowl wants to do is find his family. getting chase was never part of the plan. J x P.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Jazz x Prowl, this and that nothing more and nothing less.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

 _The night was filled with screams. The towers and crystals burning. Collapsing on the unfortunate beings caught underneath it. A young, by their race standards, ran through flames and smoke looking for his brothers. The black, gold, and white mech was singed scuffed and dented from dodging falling debris. He ignored the pain as his body protested his running. He was afraid to even look at the mess his wings were. He knew his chevron was missing parts of it from one hard hit to his head._

 _He had to find his brothers he promises his sire as he laid dying from being impaled. He needed to find them and get them out of Praxus. Overhead the screams and roars of full bloodied and half bloodied dragons filled the sky. Prowl just looked once and he swore to never look again as large bodies started falling crashing through the only remaining buildings. He just knew that one of the was his creator as the bond between her and her mate snapped._

" _PROWL," snapping his helm around Prowl sighed in relief when he spotted his brothers gliding towards him._

" _Bluestreak; Smokescreen," he let his wings relax to a more neutral setting from their high arch he had earlier._

" _What's going on; where's sire and creator?" the youngest brother, Bluestreak asks. His navy color wings trembled._

" _We felt the bond snap…are they?" Smokescreen knew he should have to ask but he did anyway._

 _His own red and white wings dropping when Prowl wouldn't even look at him in the face. It was answer enough. An explosion had them dropping covering the youngest as more crystal shards rain down on them._

" _We need to leave," Prowl shouted. Bluestreak look to argue but he could see the Smokescreen understood and both grab their younger brother and ran. Flying would lead to certain death if they tried and that's if Prowls damage wings could carry him._

 _They didn't get to leave together though as soon their path was block by some of the unknown invaders. "Well lookie here, we found some dragon mixed breeds," a tall black mech chuckle. "I wonder if you three would be worth something."_

 _Prowl and Smokescreen place Bluestreak between them as they were surrounded. They half transformed into their dragon states. Their crystal scale reflecting the fire light. One of the mechs whistled, "Hey boss I think we found some high stock here."_

" _I believe your right. Mechs would pay real big for those scales." The one the was called boss laugh. "Pit they pay their whole estates for the whole beast."_

 _The surrounding mechs laugh, "Boys take them alive and don't damage those scales." The boss mech order._

 _Prowl didn't waste time as he lunged at the nearest mechs. "Smokescreen take Blue and run!" he shouted as he wrestled the two mechs the towered over him._

" _But." The oldest brother said swiping at any that got too close and he herded Bluestreak towards the gate of the city._

" _Don't argue just go," he shouted as another mech fell. But Prowl was bowl over by three mechs and slammed into the ground. With one last look before starting to transform fully into his dragon form he saw the Smokescreen was still there. "GO!"_

Prowl jerked up from his berth intakes heaving harshly. It was the same nightmare that had plague him since he had been taken and sold. Though it had been vorns since his capture and becoming some rich mechs living trophy. He only had this nightmare when he remembers his home or his brothers. Out of the entire city as far as he knew he and his brothers were the only survivors. It only made his current situation bearable knowing the his brothers had gotten away.

Praxus was one of the few places, it not the only places, that those of mixed heritage could live in safety. It also home to a rare group of dragons whose scales were made up of the brightest clearest crystals. Mechs and dragons lived side by side with few confrontations. Outside mechs lived in their own cities while dragons lived in clans scattered throughout the region.

It was a place the lead to beings being created that would otherwise be killed off once they emerged from their eggs and their sparks first came online. Prowl and his brothers were one of those beings. Their sire being a Praxian with a door wing frame type. Their creator was one of the rare crystal dragons.

They were a mix of metal, wire, and crystal. Their wings longer than the normal doors but smaller than their dragon counterparts. Long metal feathers overlaying like plates that catch the currents allowing flight. Their dragon modes consisted of four strong legs, a long tail, a chevron acting like horns, and sharp talons. Their mech forms still had the chevron and wings but their talons turned to blunt fingers and their tails folded and slide until it disappeared into their bodies.

Where other mechs and dragons had either blue optics of every shade, Prowl being the only exception. His were the deeps of gold bordering on amber. Those optics gave him a more intense air. It was why he had been spared when the attack happened. It was why he now found himself shackled and own to a mech with the title of Prime. Sentinel Prime was one of the few that Prowl wished he could maul. The mech, once he brought him, had torn off parts of his wings and ripped out almost all his flight plates. Then he dares try to pry some of his scales off. Prowl was quick to show him that that was a bad idea. It earned him a stake through one of his legs keeping him pinned and chained. To add insult to injury Sentinel went so far as to place a brand on Prowl. The half dragon would take great pleasure when he burned down the house with the fake Prime inside.

Prowl never transformed out of his dragon state. Even if his dragon form was smaller than the average dragon. Unlike full bloodied dragons whose dragon forms were larger than their mech forms. Those who were half breeds, their dragon forms were just a little bit bigger than their mech forms. With Sentinel being bigger then Prowl, the enforcer had no desire to give the mech an advantage over him.

But Prowl knew he wouldn't be staying long. He was a patient mech and was close to getting himself out. he been planning his escape since the moment he been chained. All he needed was the right time to strike.

As the sun hit the midday what he thought was going to be another day turned out to be just what he was waiting for. The door to his cage opened and a small red, blue and white mech was shoved through. From the scent, Prowl, could tell that he was another dragon. A young one at that. He was battered and dented and very frighten not that Prowl could blame him.

The half dragon stayed very still as he waited for the young dragon to calm down. He mentally smirk, Sentinel just sign his deactivation warrant. No clan would let the kidnap of one so young go unpunished. A scrap and Prowl watch the young dragon's armor went from a hard rattle to a slight tremble. It seemed that the youngling just now saw that he wasn't alone.

Prowl let out a soothing rumble from his chassis. It was something he did for Bluestreak and what Smokescreen did for him. "Who are you youngling?"

The youngling squeak when Prowl address him and he tried to hid further into the corner. Prowl sighed, he relaxes his wings and adopted a non-threatening posture. He was glad that he had a little experience when dealing with frighten sparklings and younglings. Again, his small size worked to his favor. He did not go to the youngling, not that the chain would let him, instead he waited for the youngling to become comfortable with him.

While he waited, Prowl gave the young dragon a once over. And he hid his shock when he saw someone who was like him. while the red, blue, and white mech in front of him smell of dragons. Prowl could not see any traits that would make him a half breed. But Prowl could smell the youngling's heritage. To all appearances, the youngling in front of him looked like a normal young mech.

His rumbling turned to a purr when the youngling whimpered. Prowl saw that the trembling had gone back to shaking but it was not mostly due to fright. "It is cold so close to window, if you wish you may move over to the berth. It is slightly warmer there."

He kept still as the mech moved slowly keeping Prowl in his sights before arriving at the berth and placing it between him and Prowl. Prowl deciding that that was as close as the young dragon was going to get he went back to staring out the small slit of a window. He was not lying when he said that it was warmer by the berth. Another reason he hated Sentinel. The mech had taken no care when tossing Prowl in one of palaces draffiest room. Dragons, except those meant for the cold, hated being cold and due to Prowls crystal scales, he attracted the cold.

"It will be awhile before our energon ration is brought to us, try to recharge so you won't burn through your reserves."

"why?"

Prowl rasied an optic ridge at the youngling. He did not expect for the young one to talk so soon. "You have to be more specific; why what?"

"Why did they take me?" another whimper and the shaking returned. "Why did they hurt my friends; h-how d-did they know?"

"I do not know why nor how they knew that you are anything but a normal mech, but I do not think your clan will let you be missing for long."

"I don't have a clan anymore, I was told that I was too weak." He sniffs, "M-my brother had me staying with normal Cybertronion's before he was chased off. H-he doesn't k-know w-where I am."

Prowl heard the youngling start to cry and quietly moved over next to him and endearing a surprise squeak wrap the distress youngling in his wing. The news does not sit well with him. one so young should not have been allowed out of a clan's boundaries and yet to hear that not only was he chased out but put to be raised by others. It made Prowl angry and sad.

"What are you called?" he asked after allowing the young mech to recovered from being upset. "I am Prowl."

"Orion, a-at least t-that's w-what my brother Optimist said it was. I don't remember our sire and creator well." He said only to yawn and it was then that Prowl saw the sharp fangs that lined Orion's mouth.

"Recharge young one, I can say with absolute certainty that we will not be here for long."

The words while may have been taking as an older being trying to comfort another younger one. Orion wanted to believe those words but hard lessons learn kept that belief at bay. But recharging after two orns of running did sound good right now. The warmth of Prowls body heat and the continue purring help lull a very exhausted youngling fall into recharge.

Prowl shifted his plating and wrap his tail around them to act as a barrier. His wing hid the younger mech in case someone loyal to Sentinel decided to make an appearance. Protocols that only went to his clan's own members rose to the surface. Until Orion left him or his brother came back to claim him Prowl would treat the young mech as a member of his family. He could just hear his older brothers snickering even now. He imagines Bluestreak getting along with someone younger then him. it was that image that let Prowl fall into a light recharge.

oOooOooOooOooOo

over the next few orns Prowl kept every single mech that came into his room away from his new charge. His once shining scales now were dull, scorch, crack in some places, and had an unhealthy sheen. Orion fair no better. When Sentinel saw that neither dragon half breed wouldn't be cowed he cut their already short ration. And when Prowl would snap or lunge the big mech would use shock prods, collars, or his favorite stabbing the stake in the dragon's leg further or yanking it out to stab in another spot. His once repaired chevron had been torn from his helm. Now only stubs remain.

He went as far as tearing the fragile mesh that kept the feather platelets in place. Prowl endured all of it so Orion wouldn't have to. but there were times that Prowl couldn't protect him. times when the younger half dragon was taken out of the room and came back worst for wear. Orion would never tell what had happen to him but no mech could fool a dragon's nose.

He didn't say anything knowing that unlike him Orion didn't have a dragon form to keep such actions from happening to him. Prowl only hope, for the younglings' health, that nothing came from such a union. However, soon, Prowl knew that one orn they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. When Orion had been thrown into his room/cell Prowl had to recalculate on his escape plans. Now he was going to have push up the timeframe.

It was when after another beating that had cause Prowl to become weaker than normal that Prowl decided that they needed to leave. "Orion," he nudged the recharging youngling. "Wake up."

The younger dragon had wedge himself between Prowl's side and the wall. "W-what," he asks sleepily.

"I need you to pull the stakes out of him hind legs," Prowl said. Earlier when Sentinel had visited it was not to take Orion but to torture Prowl purely out of spite.

Orion snapped awake and fearfully stared at the older dragon. "B-but."

"We do not have time, pull them out. I have a way for us to escape and I cannot do that if I am still chained," when Orion kept looking near panic between Prowls face to the injured legs the older dragon took one talon paw and held Orion's chin, gently, and brought his eye to level with his own. "You will not hurt me. I will heal faster once we are free and we are not walking out."

"But h-how will w-we even get out?"

Prowl's grin showing off his long fangs was none too friendly. "Simple," one long talon tapping the window's edge. "We smash our way through the window."

Orion stared open mouth at the smirking dragon. That was something he did not expect from him though he didn't know Prowl too well but he rather thought he knew enough that this plan wasn't well thought out. He wasn't even sure how Prowl was going to fly with his wings so mangle.

"But-

"Get on," Prowl ordered. "And keep your head down."

"But how are you going to fly!" even as he said it he was still climbing onto Prowls back being careful of the wings. Prowl was just large enough that Orion's legs weren't dragging on the floor.

"I may not be able to do much but my wings will hold us aloft long enough to glide high above the clouds. The winds up there will take us further away faster than those between the clouds and the ground."

Prowl reared his head and neck back and before Orion could argue again a ball of fire blasted the wall, and Prowl shot out so quickly after it that Orion could feel the heat coming off the metal. A strong sharp sting of cold air hit his face as older dragon flared out his wings and they were jerk up by a gust a wind. But not before Prowl, taking too much pleasure in it, swerved in the air and blasted the Primes palace another few times. Making sure he hit the Sentinels room and their own prison.

"Now that that's done let's be off," the gold and black and white dragon said before gliding up above the clouds.

Orion heard the screams and shouts from the palace fade as they got higher and higher. He held his head as far down as he could into Prowls back. He was too afraid to look at the height they were reaching.

"Orion, look." Prowls gentle tone had the half dragon looking up from where he had his face hidden. He gaps in awe at the millions of stars filling the sky. Prowl smirk. "It gets better as the sun rises the colors that it paints. One orn I will show you."

"It's really pretty and quiet."

"Yes, it is."

They glided for a few more joors before Prowl had to go back under the clouds before they would freeze. Cold and dragons didn't mix well. "We will rest for here," he said as he landed on a outcropping of rocks high on a cliff. "Then if you wished to come with me I need to find my brothers. The best way to do that is to head back to Praxus."

Orion slid off Prowl, "but wasn't Praxus destroyed. Optimus says no one will live there anymore."

Prowl was quiet from a few breems. "Yes, it was, but it was the last place I saw them so I will start there."

Orion looked at the older dragon, he really didn't won't to be alone anymore and trying to go back to the village where he was taken didn't sound like a good idea anymore. "I rather stay…with you…if that's alright."

The corners of Prowls mouth twitched, "I would be happy for your company." He lifted one of his wings, "Come it's time to recharge."

Orion crawled underneath and welcome the warmth that the larger body offered. He entrained thoughts of once finding Prowls brothers then maybe he would be able to find his own. And if not then maybe he could stay with Prowls clan. It was a nice thought.

Prowl watched as Orion fell into a deep recharge. They would have to move once he woke. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Sentinel would send out hunting parties for them and he knew that there would be someone in them that would know where he was heading. It might be best to continue after Praxus in his mech form.

Looking up and watching the clouds move Prowl wondered if his brothers were okay and if he would be able to find them. sighing he chided himself in thinking like that. He would find them because he would never give up looking just as he knew that they would never stop looking for him.

Lowering his head down and turning up his audios Prowl allowed himself to fall into a light recharge. Until he found his family, he was going to fight any who tried to capture him and Orion even if it was Sentinel.

oOooOooOooOo

high above them behind a cluster a rock's sat a small, for a dragon, sleek silver dragon. Its horns flicked back and forth as he watched the two below. Once he was sure that they were unconscious he grins.

"Let the games begin," he sent a quick message to the rest of his clan.

 _: I found something interesting boss one looks like a mini you_ : he was surprise at the tone his leader gave when he responded.

 _: Keep watch over them till we arrive:_

 _: What about the other one? You want me to deal with him:_

 _: You have your orders Jazz. Wait till we get there:_

 _:…fine:_

He settled down for the night and waited. While he waited, he took the time to admire the larger dragons body. He liked what he saw, it was a shame that he may not be able to admire more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl knew they were being watched. The sensors in his damaged wings could tell him that much. If he turned them on full power he would be able to tell if they were another dragon or mech, how many, and their position. But since he had to cut the power down to function without the pain that the damage caused he could only know that someone was there.

It was a situation that he had only been in once though he had someone else with him at the time. It was not something he cared to repeat. Not only is he in that situation now but it was worse than last time and he had a youngling that didn't have a dragon form. No claws or talons nor wings. If whoever was watching decided to attack, Prowl would be fighting that fight alone.

 _: Orion, are you awake:_ Prowl opened the comm. lines that every dragon or dragon kin had access to. it wasn't common knowledge to any outside the clans. But it was limited to range and clan. Since his clan had been torn apart and Orion having no clan at all they could access it. The downside someone could have that same access to their conversation.

 _: What, how, you're in my head:_ the smaller dragon kin jerked. Prowl hid the reaction with his body. He should have guessed that this was the first time that Orion would have been able to use the lines.

 _: I will explain later but know that it is normal for us_ : feeling the younger dragon nod Prowl shifted _: we are being watched. I cannot tell who so it was be safer if we leave now:_

 _: but…you haven't rested that long a-and your injured:_ he tried to argue.

: _My injures are not serious_ : Prowl said as he got up and stretched while sedately herds Orion towards the edge _: Now get ready to jump:_

Orion surprise boke from using the lines to yelping out loud, "Jumping!"

Prowl doesn't give him time to do say anything else as he pushes both off the cliff. He takes a steeper dive so he could get under Orion. The youngling taking a death grip to his crystal scales. Once he was sure that the youngling had a secure grip, Prowl shot up and over the cluster of rocks that he suspected their watcher was. He wasn't surprise to see a flash of scales before they had gain some distance between them.

Too tired to do much flying Prowl couldn't go as high as he would have like. he instead was force to glide. He didn't like it since it gave any who were hunting them a find target and on a orn with no cloud cover made that a high possibly. He had to find them safe cover of another cliff face or tried to find cover among the trees and rocks.

That doesn't take into account that he would have to find them food soon. He didn't know how low Orion was but he knew that he was low. Both needed to refuel. When he lost the rhythm of flying Prowl decided that it was time for them to land. However, there wasn't that many places to choose from. The area they had glided to was sparse of any coverage that could hid them. It would make hunting that much harder.

Once he had landed and Orion slid off Prowl flared out his wings. Even at such a low setting Prowl could tell that they were alone. "I will go hunting we are both low on fuel, you, will stay here and rest. Do not brake cover unless I yell for you too."

Orion swayed on his pedes and Prowl quickly scrap together a pile of leaf debris and nudge the youngling towards it. It did not sit well that he had to leave one so vulnerable but if they wanted food he had little choice. With one last look at the recharging Orion, Prowl transform to his mech form and walked to where he had seen a herd of techodeer. The small creature wouldn't be much but it was something.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz could slap himself. he had lost the two-new dragon and dragon kin but it was the thought that he had somehow given himself away that really rankle his scales. He prided himself on being able to sneak around others for orns before they would even know he had even been there.

"So how did that dragon detect me," he growled as he flew high trying to locate the missing duo. "they couldn't have gotten far not with one of them being injured."

The silver dragon zip over some trees before going in for a landing transformer as he went. He had sent his coordinates to his clan knowing they would zero in on his location even if he was a few miles from where he last sent it. Taking careful silent steps Jazz used every sensor he had to find his wayward targets.

He thought he had them but the trail proved to be false as did the next and the next until Jazz found that he had been lead into circles. But he wasn't angry at the turn of events, he was amused. Which is not what any mech or dragon wanted after them.

"Heh I think I might like this dragon," the silver dragon said. Far off in the distance Prowl crouching near his target deer shivered. It has been proven that to have an amused Jazz after you is something that you wished you didn't.

Taking himself away from the false trials Jazz jumped into the air transforming back into his dragon form and used the wings the track. He caught one scent of the two and grinned before flying off in that direction.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl didn't like the shiver he had felt and it had cost him the deer he was trying for. Sighing he silently moved and waited. It was near the dark cycle before he made a kill and later before he made it back to Orion. The youngling was up and had been busy. Prowls thrown together nest had been improved and had grown larger. A smoldering fire, not bright enough to give off light but hot enough to give off heat, had rocks buried that would be used when they recharged.

Prowl and his brothers would sometimes recharge on top of heated rocks. It helped when either was having trouble recharging or the warm rocks were good for sore muscles. He was a little glad that Orion had thought or it. But he was curious on how the youngling started the fire. Somehitng must have shown on his face or body language.

"I may not have a dragon form but I still can breathe fire and I do have fangs," to prove it he blew a puff of smoke with a flicker of flame.

"I am curious as to why you don't have a form. Most half dragons do to some degree." Prowl said as he transformed into his mech form.

Orion shrug, "it's always been that way for me." He looked down optics not meeting Prowls, "It's also why I got abandon so much." It was said so low that Prowl was sure he was not meant to hear it.

He chose not to step on that landmine. If Orion didn't want to talk about then Prowl would not press him. Besides unlike his older brother Prowl was not good with emotional things. With a click, he unsheathes his arm sword and started butchering the deer. While he could eat it raw he didn't think that Orion could. With more of the kill going to the younger dragon Prowl turned away and started eating.

Behind him he could hear Orion shuffle around and then the sound of meat sizzling. They were silent as one ate and the other waited for his food to be cook. All the while, Prowl kept his sensors alert he didn't think that they hadn't been followed by the owner of those silver scales nor he doubted that Sentinels mechs have given up on them. he would keep this up until they were a good distance from Praxus until then he wouldn't feel easy about setting them any lower then they currently are or until his wings have had a chance to heal.

Looking back at his wings Prowl hid the fear that he may never be able to fly like he used to again. The mesh membrane had been torn badly and gliding hadn't help. One tear went all the way up to one of the fingers. If he could find some of the blood berries, then he could patch it up. Luckily that was only major injury the rest, his chevron included, was all cosmetic and his self-healing would be able to take care of it.

Orion had gotten off lightly with dents and scratches, it was noting that a good recharge and fuel would take care of. It they could find a healer, either mech or dragon, then their injures could be taken care of right then and there. but it was pointless to think of such things, finding any mech that would willing heal a half dragon were few and finding a dragon that was experience was even harder. There was simply not enough of the older dragons that knew how to heal to pass on that knowledge.

Prowl sighed, he flicked off his stained claws rub the worse in the ground. He wished that he had access to the oil springs that Praxus had or even the steam vents that his former home had. He could feel the dried energon from his wounds between his scales and armor as while as the grit and debris that he had picked up since then. Hopefully, when they reached the ruins of Praxus they would have time to get clean.

"I can dry some of the meat just in case we don't get a chance to hunt again," Orion spoke up drawing Prowl back to the fire. He watched as the youngling shifted on his pedes waiting for him to speak.

"if you wish but I can go without longer then you can so only make enough that you can carry," he finally said. But it seems that wasn't what Orion wanted to hear.

"But you're the one doing all the work; wouldn't you need the most energy out of the two of us?"

"I have run on less; I will be fine." Prowl ended the argument before it could gain momentum. He herded the youngling to the nest. "We will be leaving at first light get as much recharge as you can."

Prowl heard the frustrated sigh but the youngling didn't take it further as he curled up surrounded by the heated the rocks. He waited till the young dragon had fallen well into recharge before transforming back to his dragon form facing out away from the small light of the fire. He didn't plan on charging tonight. He would keep watch for as long as his body allowed him.

Prowls wings flared as he felt the air shift he stood on all four fangs bared with an intimidating hiss and growl. Scales puff outwards to make him appear bigger then he was and his tail lashing from side to side arched off the ground.

"I am not in the mood for games tonight; either show yourself or leave," he threatens. He brought his wings over his shoulders the fingers extending the mesh upwards.

Whoever he had felt stopped all movement then deliberately started making as much noise as possible. They were moving away from Prowls area. He did not however step out of his stance until he was sure that whoever it was, was gone. He marginally relaxes as he took up his guardian positon again.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz stayed as still as he could. He had almost gotten caught by the crystal dragon, ' _no Prowl he heard the little one call him Prowl_ ,' standing guard.

But he did get to see more detail when he had gotten close and he was not pleased. He knew the Ratchet would be less so when he got there. he was also able to hear their destination and had radio it to Prime he was surprise when hearing surprise shouts for both the name and the location in the background from the two newest additions of his clan, but Prime had stop any questions and had order Jazz to keep close to the two dragons. If he could gain their trust and join in the small group even better.

Problem was that was easier said than done though not impossible for Jazz. It would be a delicate process from what he could guess just by glimpsing at the scarred over wounds each bore. When radioing that in he could clearly hear every word Ratchet yelled and listened when said healer told their clan leader repeat all his instructions back to the silver shadow dragon. Jazz sometimes wonder just who was the head of the clan.

"Well now just how to tempt fate further," he had to be careful. Prowl did just give him an impressive display. Due to his small size and lightweight Jazz could go into places that most others couldn't and that including but not limited to tree tops. For there he could see the little campsite of his two targets. "Well I could always drop in," he muttered.

The idea didn't appeal to him but he would use it as a last resort. So, he thought back to the conversation he managed to overhear. The remains of the small kill and how the younger dragon had tried to get the other to eat more gave Jazz the small opening he could use.

He had to time it right and not insult the obvious proud Prowl. He grumbled his other targets weren't so troublesome and the amount of meat he would need this little sparse area didn't have which meant he would have to make two kills depending on the prey.

"Sometimes I want to just," he mutters darkly thinking of his clan head. "Well might as well rest up. It's going to take time to hunt down two sizable kills."

He floated down to the ground the shine of his scales dulling and darkening letting his blend in to his surroundings. Curling up around the small tree Jazz offline his visor and fell into a light recharge.

oOooOooOooOooOo

a sound was what woke him and Prowl carefully painstakingly online his optics. He had time to wonder just when he offline before the scent of blood caught his attention. Thinking that something had happen to Orion he leaps up and whirled around to face any threat only to find that the youngling was still recharging and the scent was coming from the other direction.

Turning slowly back around Prowl stiffen when their sitting innocently was two large cyberelks. A twitch of his wings let him know that they were recent kills and the one to kill them was just off beyond the tree line.

"When did you have time to go hunting?" Prowl felt the other wake before he spoke.

"I just found them myself; it would seem we have a guest." His wings flicked as he poked one of the beast with a talon. "Though I would prefer if they would show themselves instead of skulking in the shadows." he said it loud enough for the other in the woods to hear.

Stretching out his long neck Prowl tried to see into the darken parts of the trees. When no mech or dragon appeared, he gave the two beasts one last look before taking the chance. A sniff and a flick of his glossia Prowl determined that the two cyberelks were free of poisons. He watched amused at first as Orion tried to drag one of the beast over by the nearly dead fire.

A quick puff and the pit was roaring again. However, while Orion could dry his meat Prowl still had too much for him. So, use to eating on less for vorns he thought of eating a little and giving the rest to the younger half dragon. Until he caught movement out of the corner of his optic. A slight breeze blew and Prowl quickly took the scent that it carried.

The pieces began to fit their unknown guest was a dragon a full bloodied one at that. Prowl was concern as to why a healthy dragon was trying to contact them. Normally loners tended to stay away from unknown dragons and those belonging to clans were usually sentinels and they never make contact unless they were trying to drive off the intruders.

Prowl was wary and for good reason. Those who were loners and went to other loners for company meant that they were either sick, aggressive, or seeking an easy target to satisfy their rut whether the one being targeted was in heat or not. If whoever left the kills was in such a state, then both him and Orion were in danger and needed to leave before the loner struck. Or Prowl could try to dissuade the one following them.

Either way he would have to confront them and he hoped that that meeting didn't escalate into an all-out fight. So, Prowl made sure that Orion was kept out of harm's way and that he had a way to run if he needed to. keeping himself between whoever was there and the youngling Prowl presented himself to be the dominate dragon and roared.

"We have received you gifts you may enter our den," he called giving the traditional greeting after the echo of his roar died down. He didn't have to wait long before a sleek dragon with silver scales glided down from the tree canopy. He and it was a he was smaller than Prowl but he had no idea how big the silver one was when not in dragon form.

"Much appreciated mech," the silver dragon purred. Prowl was on guard with that smooth voice. "It can get really lonely out here all by myself."

"it is a pleasure to welcome kin to our fire, come so we may take the kills you have brought us," Prowl stirred the silver dragon to the farthest side of the fire. "we are simple travelers we have little in the way of comfort but we will be glad to share with a guest." He said stiffly using ever thing he remembered his creator had taught him. Though he hated how uptight it made him sound.

Jazz, without knowing, was thinking the same way. He never had much stock in the old type of manners but for now he would humor the other. He didn't need anyone to tell him the crystal dragon was very wary of him. while he kept his body language non-threatening he saw that the other wouldn't relax around him anytime soon.

"To receive such friendliness when others would have attack is gift enough," he said. "I am called Jazz and I am trying to rejoin my clan, I got separated from them after being chased by rivals."

Prowl nodded then to everyone's surprise transformed to his bipetal mode. He sat cross legged and raised an optic ridge at the other who quickly followed. "I am Prowl and my clanmate is Orion, we too are looking missing members."

"Well ain't that something, I figure they would head to the one place most avoid nowadays, Praxus."

"A good place to hid, we are heading in the same direction." Prowl ignored the worried look Orion was given him. he knew that he was giving away too much information and that the smaller dragon was much more then he appears. But he had a feeling that the other was merely curious and not looking to do them harm.

"Really," Jazz perked up. "Care for some company; an extra pair of optics."

"it would make the long jour-

Prowl jerked and roared in pain and a spear stabbed him through the shoulder plating. It pierced his back and came out the front sending shatter crystal scale dust into the air. Jazz and Orion leaped to their pedes and Prowl was yanked back by the spear. Jazz being the closer of the two grabbed the struggling dragon. Orion took out a energon knife and slashed the rope that was attached to the end of the spear.

"Slagging fragging—

Jazz cursed as he and Orion tried to free Prowl who was struggling from being taken. They were fighting the pull so hard that when the rope gave way Prowl slammed into Jazz and both toppled. Jazz instantly jumped and dragged Prowl further away with Orin taking up on his right his little knife held out in front of him. Jazz wondered what he thought he could do with that.

"Cut it out of me," Prowls strained voice had him focusing back on the injured dragon. He was trying to raise to his pedes servo stemming the worst of the flow of energon from the wound. Giving him the once over Jazz could see the rest of the spear sticking out the back. Prowl was right they would either have to cut it out or push it forward. Both would be very painful and right now they could do neither.

Their little campsite became filled with a ring a mechs with chains, ropes, and large wire nets set with electrical currents. "hunters," Jazz hissed.

"where they sent by Sentinel or did they just happen upon us?" Orion asked stepping closer to Prowl.

The crystal dragon calmly managed to stand up without swaying. His shoulder would be useless in a fight and he was low on energy now but he did well to hid that as he glared at the hunter mechs. While in mech form there was little he could do thought, he knew enough hand to hand while serving as an Enforcer. Being injured as he was has left him as a liability.

"Jazz, I have a favor to ask," he voice held no static but determination. It piqued Jazz's interest.

"Oh, really's not the best time Prowlie." Prowl ignored the name as he shot a fire storm at the mechs enclosing his group in a ring of fire.

"Take Orion and leave."

"What!" Orion yelp.

"Uh…no," Jazz shot off a few shadow balls at the hunters giving the group of three more cover. "Sorry my mech I ain't the type to ditch others and plus, how can ya repay that favor if your captured?"

"I can always escape again," it was said so matter of factly that Jazz shutter his optics and reset his audios to see if he had heard right.

"again no. you'll just have to put up with my charming face a little longer." He grinned up the dragon mech.

Prowl sighed, transformer his servos back into talons and unlocking his rifle and swords. He gave Orion the rifle telling him to stay close and stepped up besides Jazz. "If that is what must be who am to throw away such help."

The fire shadow ring dissipated and the hunter mechs charged in figuring to trap the dragons. However, they never encounter dragon mechs such as Prowl and Jazz.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape and shelter

Warnings: this and that. Please not that I am not that good at writing fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - mintues

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns years

* * *

Jazz had to admit, the dragon mech watching his back was good. They had transformed back to their mech forms when the hunters started using weapons designed for dragons. Their smaller mech forms gave them more room to fight in and made them a little harder to capture. Prowl's plan at first Jazz disagreed with but now he had to admit it was working.

He had Orion still in the middle of the circle they had made sniping at the hunters whenever an opening presented itself. Jazz and Prowl would make the hunters come to them and they would hack off those groups. Jazz had argued that they would be ganged up on in kliks. Prowl just flicked his wings.

He was proven wrong when the hunters divided into much smaller groups. Some went after Prowl some after him and the rest getting picked off by Orion. Now the hunting party was dramatically smaller then they first appeared. But Jazz noticed that Prowl's movement was getting slower. It wasn't apparent at first not now Jazz could see that his new friend was struggling.

He sent Orion a message through the lines and together they made sure that that weakness was hidden from the remaining hunters. The hunters had gotten smarter and were no longer coming at them in small groups. They instead came at them in one large group that was bent on dividing them. while one mech hung back the rest would try to push the two dragons apart then the lone mech would dart in the gap that they created and try to reach Orion. Prowl notice and stretched out his damage wing and whack the hunter mech away. The mech hit the ground hard and never got back up.

It was a repeated process and Jazz was having enough. He was wondering just where they were getting all the extra mechs. They just kept appearing out of the trees. The fight was lasting longer than it should.

' _lasting longer then it…slag,'_ Jazz would have kick himself for not realizing it sooner _.: Prowl they're trying to wear us down:_

 _: Yes, I can see that, unfortunately it seems to be working:_ Jazz hear the crystal dragon grunt. The spear wound from earlier having reopened _.: If you have any ideas I am open to hear them:_

: _Hang on my mech just tell Orion to shut his optics when I say so:_ Jazz had an idea but he would need Prowl in his dragon form to do and time. Which they had little of _.: Can you fight in your dragon form for a while:_

: _do I want to know what you're planning_ : Jazz could see the optic ridge lift but saw Prowl start transforming regardless.

"No worries it'll work," the shadow dragon ginned.

Prowl huffed before attacking the nearest hunter mech. Orion had moved back a little giving them more room. Jazz had only done this once and purely by accident. Ratchet had ripped him a new one afterwards and told him in no uncertain terms what he would do if he did it again. But their situation was getting desperate and he knew that neither of them wanted to get captured.

"Alright me mechs get ready to run." He said low enough for only the two other dragons to hear. Just when Prowl moved in a certain way his scales catching Jazz's reflection the shadow dragon gather all the light infused it with his shadows. then let it go in one bright flash before they were descended into darkness.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl thought at first that one of the hunters had manage to get a bag over his head but he didn't feel it. Everywhere he looks it was completely black. He could still hear and it was Orion's frighten shouting that let him know that it wasn't a bag over his head. Somehow the entire area was covered in a dark cloud.

 _: Sorry bout that, but we can get away without being seen or tracked:_ Jazz comm. him and Orion who had gone quiet _.: Just follow my instructions and we'll be outa here in no time:_

Prowl really hated not being able to sense where he was going. The entire area had been covered in whatever shadow technique that blocked everything including his sensors in his wings. As of now he was blind and relying on a dragon he had just met. Prowl planned once they were safe to have words with the shadow dragon.

 _: Alright Orion I am right beside ya. Am gonna wrap my tail around ya then you can follow me out. Prowl I need ya to walk back five steps then turn then ya should be near my wing. I'll extended so ya can feel it and keep it near ya so you can use that as a guide.:_

Prowl did as told and had walked into Jazz's wing. Still in his dragon form Prowl gently nip the tip of the wing. He felt Jazz stilled before he felt it relax.

 _: I'm gonna start moving now. Try to keep up.:_

It was awkward at first. Prowl nearly lost the tip of Jazz's wing when he stumbles. But he soon found the right pace to keep up. Around him he could hear the hunter mechs cussing and stumbling in the dark. Prowl after having to crumble the wing in his mouth a few times to avoid some of those mechs gave him the impression that Jazz sensors were more attune to his surroundings when in pitch blackness. It was impressive.

The thought must have gone across the lines because no sooner had he thought it then he hears Jazz chuckle _.: I'm glad that I impress ya.:_

Prowl shut his side of the line down just to keep the other two from feeling what that tone Jazz used did to him. he was glad for the darkness since it kept anyone living from seeing how embarrasses he looked. It did not however kept Orion nor Jazz from feeling the heat that such embarrassment caused.

He felt Orion's concern through the line and sent a calm soothing _'everything is okay'_ back. Jazz still was snickering. Prowl chose to ignore him adopting a stoic manner and pretending that he couldn't hear the other.

 _: Aw don't be that why Prowler:_ It seemed that closed off lines were no problem for the silver scaled dragon.

Prowl twitched at the nickname: _Prowler:_

More snickering _: Well ya are silent mech, more quiet then I can manage on a good orn.:_

 _: Its Prowl, prowler is someone who does criminal activities which I do not do:_ if he could see the dragon he would give him a good thwack to the helm just because he wanted to. Prowl mentally jerked the idea that he would treat some stranger like he was familiar with him was boggling. He hardly knew the mech to feel that close.

 _: Lighten up mech see it as a compliment:_ Jazz rolled his optics, _'this mech is such a tight aft.'_

 _: Are we almost out? I think I just twisted my pede on something:_ Orion's uncertain tone came across the lines. Jazz stopped long enough to bring the smaller closer to the front. He could hear the gait the other used and the small change in it. He could also tell the other was tired if his hard grip on his tail was anything to go by.

 _: Not much longer little mech, why don't cha ride with one of us. give ya pedes a rest:_ the younger mech relaxed.

 _: I can walk:_ Orion said determinedly. He didn't want to seem weak and be cast out again.

 _: Nah mech, if your pede is injured then ya need to rest it:_ Jazz argued.

 _: Agreed:_ Prowl added _: You may ride me while Jazz continues to guild us out:_

 _: But:_

 _: It's for the best, if you wish to walk then wait until we are not running for our lives from hunters. But when we arrive at Praxus you will be soaking in one of the hot oil springs:_ Prowl said his tone boding no argument. Jazz sense the youngling nod but was unhappy.

 _: Younglings are supposed to be taken care of in clans. If ya are injured, then priorities shift to ya. Not to mention that we like ya and want what is for the best for ya:_ Jazz added to try to sooth the other.

 _: Indeed, Jazz is correct. You are still young and growing and still unsure of you place in the world. It is the job of the older members of the clan to teach you how to survive that world:_ Prowl added as Orion climb onto his back with the help of Jazz. The silver dragon's tail helping to steady him. he hears more than see Jazz huff.

 _: Laying on a bit thick there aren't cha_ : Jazz sent over a more private link.

 _: No more then you are:_ he sent back nipping a bit more forcibility on the wing tip in his mouth: _and how did you get into this line:_

 _: I have my ways mech_ : then Jazz shut off his end. Prowl glared at the others back the rest of the way. He could still feel that their explanations hadn't convince Orion completely but his field did feel somewhat satisfied.

 _: But I don't have a clan anymore, I was cast out:_ Orion said sadly.

 _: You may have been cast out by your first but it sounded like you brother did it out of love rather than malice. And it takes only a few to make a clan once we find my brothers our clan will be bigger:_ Prowl using where he felt Orion sitting on his back tapped his helm with one of his wings _.: Even if we never find them I consider you clan:_

Prowl felt Orion clutch his armor scales tightly as he buried his helm into his back. He heard the quiet thank you before Jazz poke him through the private line.

 _: that was very touching, not many would take in a half dragon mech who can't transform:_

 _: Well, us half dragons need to stick together right:_ he smiled smugly when he felt numb shock from the other as they continue through the darkness.

When the darkness started to lighten, Prowl couldn't be happier. Being in a situation where he couldn't sense anything unnerved him. He thought that if his wings were not already damage then he might have been able to get a blip but somehow, he didn't think that would have work. Even if he had them turned up all the way.

With all the excitement and the hype started to drain away Prowl could feel just how tired he was. But he was stubborn and would continue until he was sure they were safe and that there was fuel or food. With as much energy they had used up they really needed a supply of both energon and the rich metals from a kill.

He stumbles just as his optics are blinded by the sudden shift in light. And shook his head to clear his vision. He felt Orion slip off his back and Prowl automatically shifted back to his bipedal form. The smaller form would use less energy but it also showed just how injure he had gotten. The wound to his shoulder having been reopened.

"Here let me help with that," Jazz appeared next to him having also change forms. "I may not be a healer but I know how to patch ya up."

"It is appreciated," Prowl let Jazz lead him to a tree that could bare his weight. "We need to find shelter for the night. There is rain in the air. And we need food."

"Let us handle all that. I know of a place nearby and since I have more energy I'll worry about the hunting. Orion can set up camp. The rain will keep them hunters at bay."

"But-

"Now now mech, your too hurt to be doing anything. I could see how bad off ya were before them hunters caught us. so, you'll be resting up while us energic mechs take care of everything."

Prowl was irritated he was never one the let others do for him. he was perfectly capable to hunting. And he wanted to know just how Jazz knew of a place to rest. It was leading the dragon mech into thinking that Jazz wasn't telling him the whole truth. He would have said something but he saw Orion over Jazz's shoulder and he could see that the younger mech was worried. Prowl may have a lot of pride but he hated worrying others just as much as he dislikes letting others help him.

"Fine," but he leaned in close to Jazz so only he would hear. "We will be discussing more when Orion recharges." The shadow dragon didn't answer but lifted him up and slung his arm around one of his shoulders and started to drag walk him towards wherever their shelter was. Orion trotted not far behind still holding onto Prowls rifle.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

their shelter was an old burnt out hole in the ground that looked like some mech had dragged large river stones to form a cave. It was large enough to allow them to stay in together it'll just be a tight fit. Even if Prowl and Jazz stayed in their mech forms. But it kept the acid rain off and there was just enough room for them to recharged comfortably and with Orion tuck right in the middle.

Prowl wasn't resting like Jazz and Orion wished but they saw that he couldn't stay inactive like most could. So, instead of arguing Jazz had him help Orion set the came while he went hunting.

Only he wasn't just going out to hunt he was also going to report in to his own clan. The original plan was to meet in Praxus but with the hunters and Prowl becoming more injured Jazz didn't think that that was a good idea anymore.

 _: Yo boss bot, got a klik:_

 _: Jazz? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Praxian and the youngling:_ Optimus deep voice answered after a few kliks.

 _: Welllll we kind of had a little snag_ : he could feel the optic ridge move _.: Few breems after making contact we got caught by a group of hunters. Guessing that they were sent by the same mech who had imprison our mechs:_

 _: are you alright:_ Jazz had to keep from chuckling, no matter who they were Optimus could be such a worry bot.

 _: yeah had to use that technique Ratchet warned never to use, but I can give ya names and that they are trying to fine their brothers:_ he hurried on before Ratchet could start one of his triads _: I have had no effects since using it but Prowl, our crystal dragon, had sustain some big wounds. Little Orion, the youngling, is scuff and has a few dents but is fine otherwise. He is a determine little mech and has latched onto Prowl when the big stoic softy said that they were clan:_

 _: He took an unclaned youngling:_ a new voice entered the conversation _.: Well Prowl was one not to leave younglings out in the cold:_ Smokescreen chuckled _.: so, it shouldn't be that surprising:_

 _: And ya know who Prowl is:_ Jazz could take a very good guess since there weren't many Praxians let alone crystal dragons left. At first as far as he knew there was only Smokescreen and Bluestreak after his clan had found them half starved.

 _: I should since he is my younger brother_ : Jazz wished he could see the shock some of his clanmates would be showing at that news. He suspected that Ratchet and Optimus had properly known once Jazz comm. them about the two strangers _.: we thought we had lost him when Praxus fell. He stayed behind taking on a group of hunters so me and Blue could get away. To hear that he is alive…Jazz we…we want to fly there so badly and see him and never let him out of our sight and to know that he is looking for us…please look after him and his new clanmate until me and Blue see you:_

Jazz was silent before he could find the right words to say. It was obvious that Smokescreen and Blue were beyond happy to fine their long-lost brother again but on the other hand he still had his mission to do. He still didn't know what had happen to the other dragon nor the youngling or if whoever they were running from was still a threat.

 _: Jazz, while your role is a sentinel for the clan and it is your job to guard against those threats I must add that as Autobots we cannot leave those in need to suffer. I do not know what Prowl and Orion has suffered in their time before meeting you and they may not tell you or anyone yet. I believe that they have begun to give you some trust.:_

Jazz was stun, not many mechs nor dragons fully trusted any shadow dragons. The Autobot clan was the only ones to give him that trust and he still was not use to it. To hear that he had gain another's through a lie didn't settle with him.

 _: What do you suggest I do: he finally asked._

 _: We will keep a close circle near you as you make your way to Praxus. It will provide a barrier in cast there are more hunter mechs looking for Prowl and Orion. Once you reach Praxus Smokescreen and Bluestreak will be the ones to make first contact. Hopefully, it would let Prowl be let guarded when we meet. And Jazz:_ Optimus said.

 _: Yeah:_

 _: I would repeat what Smokescreen asked. Keep an optic on my little brother Orion:_

Optimus cut off his side of the line and Jazz snickered. He could just see the expressions his clanmates were showing. To know that he was watching two strangers that turned out to be the brothers of three of their members. "heh, boss bot Ratchet is gonna give ya a few dents for giving him more work."

He was about to start his hunt before the rains hit when a timid voice came over the lines _.: hey Jazz:_

The silver mech sighed. He was hoping to get started before too long but he could do two things at once _.: yeah Blue:_

 _: Prowl can be really stubborn about going into recharge when he is sick or hurt. Smokey or creator sometimes had to sing to him or play some music to get him to recharge. It helps him relax when he gets really tense. Also, there's this spot right next to the wing joint that meets our back that if you scratch or rub helps us to relax too. And-_

 _: Blue, thanks I'll make sure he recharges tonight after he get some fuel in him. okay:_

 _: Okay:_ the young mech chirp before cutting his side of the line. Jazz had to shake his helm sometimes when dealing with the younger Praxian. He smells the air catching the scent of a lone mechabull that had wonder too far from his herd. Checking to see if there was anyone else around Jazz shot off to catch the evening meal. He also began to wonder what kind of music Prowl liked.

Back at the shelter Orion sat facing away from the small fire Prowls rifle in his lap. He was thinking over what Prowl had said earlier. He had to admit to himself it made him happy that he was being excepted but at the same time he was wary. While his brother was trying to protect him when leaving him behind it still hurt and as young as he was he had felt unwanted. He didn't want to feel that again.

He jump up rifle pointed out when he heard something moving towards the shelter. Prowl only looked up and snorted.

" It seems Jazz was successful."

Orion didn't relax, while those who could shift between forms had better night vision then most mechs and Prowl wouldn't lie about who was making the noise. Orion wasn't about to let his guard down not when he was so close to having what he always wanted since being dropped off at his fosters mechs home.

He finally did relax when he saw the sheen of silver armor shining in the dying fire light. The cocky grin and reflecting light blue visor could only belong to one mech. Or at least he hoped it belong to one mech. Orion didn't think the world could survive if there were more.

"Hey my mechs I got us a feast for the optics and the tanks." He tossed the bull near the two half dragons _.: And I just had this song stuck in my processor and just had to share it:_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

A slight haze hung in the air as three mechs walked out of the forest that they had been in for the last two orns. If one were to look at first glance they would see normal everyorn mechs, but the three travelers were anything but. Small details showed that they were more the ordinary. The largest of the three had oddly shaped wings that would separate him from the seekers and other flyers. Unlike other flyer type mechs this one's wings bared too much resemblance to a dragon's mesh lined wings. Shining crystal scales would peek out from between armor and still healing injures and his golden color optics shone from under his crimson chevron. He gave off an aloof feeling that made him hard to approach.

The next tallest was the youngest and stuck close to the winged mech. Red and blue and white armor dented a little and scuffed paint and a rifle on his back had him standing out. It wasn't until someone got close enough that they would see sharp denta and a smell of fire and the feel of heat that most normal mechs wouldn't have that would give the younger one away of being anything not normal. Otherwise the young mech was like any other out on the road.

The smallest didn't need much to scared away others. His silver armor and blue visor and the way he way was off putting to many. Adding in the sharp talons, the fanged smile, and his overall presence many would stay away on pretense. It didn't help a bot could tell just where the mech was looking not with the visor on. So, if there were other travelers they would give the group a wide berth.

There were no other travelers on the road that morning and the mechs preferred it that way. they had one destination in mind, but to get there they had to leave the safety of the forest. In between them and Praxus were three villages, two being small, it was the largest that was cause for concern. Though for different reasons for each mech.

Prowl knew of the large village, having been there multiple times before Praxus fell. But the chance of be notice wasn't as high since each time he was there he was wearing his Enforcer colors and his armor was in pristine shape. Now, he looked very different. Having Orion around added to that because he was always alone when he visited. Though they might recognize him even as scruffy as he looked due to his last assignment he had there. he was nearly as bad then as he was now.

He had spent over a cycle chasing a still unknown thief that led him all over the village. Prowl was still frustrated that he never caught the mech. But he did enjoy the challenge the mech provided even if he lost his first kiss to him and the punch he delivered for that was somewhat satisfying.

Jazz had some of the same but reverse reasons for the larger village. But he didn't need to tell his companions that he was one of the best thieves around and that the large village was one of his most memorable. He wondered if the Enforcer was still there and if they had time for him to pay a little visit. But he doubted that the young Enforcer was, they both left a lot of damage so he rather doubted that his chaser would be welcome to stay.

Now that Jazz thought about Prowl did remined him of that youngling. Keeping his face forward Jazz glanced at the crystal half dragon. But Jazz shook that thought as soon as it came. There were major differences between the two. The youngling showed his emotions every time that Jazz say him and the silver mech hadn't seen anything to connect him to being related to dragons. Prowl, Jazz saw that he kept a tight rein on his emotions and every action was calculated. The mech didn't even have the same colors as the young Enforcer did. Even their wings are different, the young mech back then had the normal door wings of a Praxian mech. Prowl didn't his was grayish mesh that shimmered when they caught the light. The only thing that, as far as Jazz saw, they have in common was their red chevron.

' _besides that youngling might have perished when the great city fell, I can see him being all noble and dying.'_ Jazz thought ruefully. Back then he had only snorted at the news and continued on his way but now he hoped that the Enforcer that gave him challenged might have survived. But when Smokey and Blue had joined his clan they could not tell him what he wanted to hear. Both still reeling from the destruction and the loss of their own clan.

Jazz sighed and waved off the questioning look Prowl gave him. Prowl just flicked the tips of his wings and returned his optics to the road and answering some questions that Orion had asked to fill in the silence. Jazz only half listened until he heard the word Enforcer.

"What was tha?" he asked earning as side glance from Prowl.

"Orion asked what I did before bring captured. I was an Enforcer along with my sire and oldest brother." He turned fully to face the silver dragon one ridge quirked.

"Oh." Jazz didn't say anything else but that only caused Prowl to become suspicious. Jazz sounded like he wanted to ask something but was holding back.

"Is there something the matter Jazz?" he asked.

"nah mech just let my mind wondered there and didn't hear the question or the answer. Just curious is all." The silver dragon smile did not fool Prowl. However, the half dragon had a sudden mental jerk as a series of memories flashed across his mind all triggered by that smile, that same type that the thief had.

Just thinking about the only case, he didn't finish or the mech Prowl turned to different topics. He asked Orion more about the mechs who raised him or about his brother and former clan. He was surprised by how attentive Jazz was when they got to Orion's brother.

"Optimus was different than the rest of our clan. He was also not the oldest one but shared the title anyway with his clutch mate Megatronus. But out of the two of them Megatronus was the eldest. They were at first great with each other. Then something changed, I don't know what no one would tell me, but I knew I was one of the reasons for their fall out." he said sadly. They noticed him begin to rub to his arm. To Prowl it reminded him of those who suffered from phantom pain and it concerned him when he saw the younger mech do it.

Jazz has similar ideas but he had more info then Prowl did. He already knew that Optimus and Megatron were clutch mates and he knew that Optimus had split leaving the oldest in charge of their clan. He could imagen the leader of _that_ clan harming a youngling. But he didn't say anything though as he was unware of there being a third brother. He had to remember to have a little talk with his leader about leaving information out when he was told to do a job.

"Was that also the reason why your brother sent you away?" he heard Prowl asked. He noticed that the two had stopped a ways back.

"I think so, but not until I was cast out of the clan. Megatronus said that he had no room for weaklings and that I would be better off dead then to continue living. Optimus saved me before he could do anything else." He rubs his arm more harshly and Prowl stepped up behind him and held his arm to stop him.

He gently took the arm and held it up. The light of the orn showed a very faint scar underneath the armor. He could just see it before it disappeared under the armor. He looked at Orion who was looking at everything but him or Jazz.

"Did he give this," Prowls voice was soft but held a lot of anger but none directed at the younger mech. He followed the arm to the shoulder and saw one end ending at the neck and shoulder joint.

"He had me pinned when Optimus found us. it was caused when he tried to pull me away from underneath Megatronus claws." Orion said softly. "even though it has been vorns…the scar still hurts."

Prowl nodded, "Scars such as this will hurt for a while, but one orn you will no longer feel as something else takes its place." He let Orion's arm go, "When you find that something this will heal."

Jazz and Orion just stared at the crystal dragon. As the silence stretched Prowls wings flicked and flared before he started walking again. "Shall we continue then, we won't reach the next village until night fall and I rather sleep in a bed then on the ground."

Orion hurried to catch up. Jazz just snickered as he followed at a more leisurely pace. He was beginning to see some sides of the half dragon that was starting to change his opinion. On the first impression Jazz, had thought the mech was over formal but that changed to being too stoic. But it was moments like this that Jazz had to rethink about Prowl. Underneath that stoic mask the dragon had been using was a mech that was just a deep and emotional as the next.

"What about you Prowl; anything interesting about your past ya want to share?" Jazz asked.

"I was just an Enforcer for Praxus. I lived with my sire and creator and two brothers, Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Smokescreen along with me and my sire were Enforcers though I was more suited to tactics I enjoyed patrolling the streets. Bluestreak was still too young to join. My creator was a cloud sculpture and loved to race. We would spend our off joors racing each other or spending time in the Praxus crystal gardens." He sighs, "during my captivity I sometimes would remember the songs she used to sing and I would remember how the clouds felt against my wings. It was one of the few things that Sentinel could not take from me."

"Whoa…Sentinel? As in the mech who calls himself a Prime?" Jazz stared in shock. There had been rumors of dragons and half dragons being taken and used as living trophies. Their lives as nothing more than property, living in conditions that not even a homeless mech would tolerate. Other rumors were on a darker trend one where younglings or those who were considered young were used as interface slaves. Jazz knew that Sentinel fell in both categories. But it was the lasted info that had caught his leader's attention was the rumor that the mech was trying to breed the half dragons he had caught. He had found the grayed bodies of several of such dragons when he was at the mech palace, he also saw the damage the place took before departing. Jazz was afraid to find out if Orion and Prowl suffered through that kind of treatment.

"yes, he wanted a rare dragon but only got the half breed offspring of one." Jazz saw those large mesh wings shiver fold themselves tight to Prowls body. "I suspect he wanted to create his own breed of dragons that would only obey him or any he gave them too. I know that he wanted my scales so he could sell them. they would fetch a high price now that there are so few crystal dragons left. Full blooded or otherwise."

"I don't know why he was interested in me," Orion added. "when I was thrown into Prowls room he mostly kept Sentinel and his mechs away, but the times that he couldn't…" the young mech trail off letting those around him to draw their own conclusion.

"I know what he had done, Sentinel is a fool to try to spark a half dragon without being bonded to them. let alone a full-blooded dragon. Only one's spark mate that had bonded with them could get them sparked." Prowl said.

Jazz nodded but mentally he was cringing. He was glad that Orion did not end up like the others that he saw. Frames tossed to the side like trash spark champers open warped almost beyond recognition. He still has fluxes of those images. All those frames lead him to Sentinel and having heard what Prowls thoughts on the matter Jazz could agree. It did not help that Megatron was doing the same thing and it worried him that while he had two tempting targets for the dragon warlord. He needed to get them to Praxus and his clan before they were caught by either party.

"Enough of all this talk," he shouted making the other too jump or in Prowls case wings flaring up and out. "let me tell you about two dragon mechs that love pranks."

They pass the first and second villages without too much trouble. Prowl suspected that Jazz had lengthen their stay in both so that they could rest up and fuel up on something other than raw wild game. The crystal dragon didn't mind it too much, it allowed him to get his barriers up for when they finally reached his home city. Prowl wasn't as sure as he made himself sound about returning home, he was glad that he wasn't alone.

However, Prowl soon found himself acting like himself again as they left the first village and as the enter the second. Before they left the first Prowl had caught and brought in several thieves and one crime lord.

All unintendedly.

The local village enforcers were stun and though Prowl had tried to refuse had given him the reward credits that the group had. It was the same when they got to the second village but instead of thieves or crime lords it was a group of sky racers dive bombing the village and causing general disruption. With the help of Orion and Jazz the former Enforcer took down the group shaming them in the process. Orion had also had caught some fame when he saved the sparkling of one of the village elders from one of the racers out for a last breem revenge.

Prowl only step in because the racers were annoying and one just so happen to try one dive on him. he felt insulted and had launched into the sky before Jazz and Orion knew what had happen. Jazz found himself trying to stop his companion from beating up a group of young adult dragons. Until one decided that Jazz would be a target. let be said that something a small as a sparklings ball could not drop a dragon out of the sky.

The younglings learned that there were others out in the world who were better flyers then them and had been cowed as they laid in a heap of tangle wings and metal. With a frowning Prowl standing over them until the local authorities collected them.

That earned them a few grateful nods and verbal thanks but it was Orion that became the center of attention. One dragon mech decided that he didn't want to be taken in and had shot out of the pile of flyers he was in. he for some reason got it in his helm to take and sparkling hostage, he didn't count on another mech seeing him and stepping in.

Orion's involvement got them a room in one of the better inns in the village. The elder had wanted to show how his family was thankful by inviting the young mech and what the villagers thought were his guardians. Prowl had said that it would be rude to denied the invite but Jazz had disappeared before they left. Annoyed, Prowl had to think up a viable excuse to explain his absence. He made plans to have a little talk with the silver scaled dragon upon his return.

Unbeknown to both Prowl and Orion, Jazz was out in the more shadowy parts of the village. He wanted to get a message out to his clan but also this was one area where he could get information about Decepticon movements and to see if Sentinel is still on the hunt for his two companions.

"Ya know Mirage, it's not nice to sneak up on bots that can sense ya," his grin holding no warmth as he looked over his left shoulder.

"True, but that only applies to non-clan members or targets. Which are non-existent and besides Hound would be very displease if you did anything." A cultured voice drifted through the darkness before a blue and white mech shimmered into view.

"that is true, I rather not have to fight the mech hate to spend energy knocking through that tough armor of his," Jazz said clapping the mech on the shoulder. "Been awhile friend you two had me worried when word reached us about the Towers being razed to the ground."

"Yes, Hound felt that we should stay hidden until we were sure that any survivors of the Towers had given up on capturing us." the mostly white mech shuddered. "I have no intention being killed."

"Far as I could see no mech survived. So, I don't think you have to worry about being used as a sacrifice now."

"Well good riddance," Mirage sniffed. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company this find night," Jazz ignored the bit of impatience he hear in the mechs question.

"Not much, just some information about a mech or two."

Mirage lifted an optic ridge, "Oh? Would one mech be a clan leader and the other a certain Prime?" Jazz didn't nod or show any emotion but Mirage knew him too well, haven been trained by the silver dragon. "Would these two mechs happen to be connect to the rumors of two half breeds escaping and setting fire to the Primes Palace?"

"And if it was?" it wasn't asked with too much of a threat in the Jazz's tone.

Mirage gave a one shoulder shrug. "No reason, just that Sentinel isn't happy about losing two prizes. He has set a bounty on them. Megatron haven't heard a thing except that he has been gathering other clans to him. Other than that, nothing connecting to your two half dragons."

Jazz's visor brightens and a low growl fills the alley that they were in. Mirage freezes knowing that if he moved he would be seen as prey or a threat. When the silver mechs visor dims does, Mirage relaxed but not enough that his guard is down.

"Sorry mech, wasn't you I was growling at." He apologizes.

Mirage just nods, "There isn't much of a description of your two mechs and if they stayed in their mech forms then they would be harder to find. And if you could hide the wings on the crystal dragon then they wouldn't be able to tell him from one mech to another." He says hoping to be a little bit of help.

"Yeah thought about it." Jazz says absent mindedly before he huffs. "Well it's been fun mech but I got to get back to Prowl and the youngling before they miss me."

"Of course, Primus forbid that they find out that you deal with unsavory characters," the blue and white mech rolls his optics before fading out of sight.

"If you and Hound want you can catch up with Optimus and join us." he lets the wind throw the offer as Mirages signature disappears. "Well, I wonder if they brought me anything back from that dinner?" he muttered to himself as he went back to the inn.

The next orn they left the village before the sun had touch the sky. They made no plans of stopping until they reached the third and final village before Praxus. However, what neither knew was that the village they were trying to reach was hosting the one mech that Jazz was hoping that they never crossed paths with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 A cabin in the woods

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl could sense something was wrong. The air was tinged with a sense of foreboding that tickled the sensors in his wings and along his armor. He was the not the only one to have a bad feeling. Orion's armor was clamp tight to this body while Jazz, it was like seeing a different mech. The silver dragon had gone from playful pain to serious dangerous and any other description he could think of.

The orn started off just fine, but as they got closer to a large village before Praxus the orn started to feel suffocating. Normally Prowl wasn't affect by such feelings. He had seen and been in darker oppressing places in his time as an Enforcer and as Sentinel's trophy. But this orn it felt worst then anything he faced in the past.

He did not like the feeling.

His mind was acting against him as every sound had him battle ready. Plans were hitting him for fight or flight and Prowl felt like he was on the verge of a crash from too much stimuli. Outwardly though, he showed none of his unease. It would do them no good if he acted like a frighten sparkling jumping at shadows. He looked ahead and sighed when he saw that they were coming to a familiar area. He knew where they were and knew of a place where they could rest for a joor or two.

He extended the wing closest to Orion and gently nudged him in the direction of a small cabin that was only known to him. it was one of the places that smugglers like to use on occasion until Prowl took it over. As they left the main road the feeling of something dark was starting to lift. It was just as well seeing that the youngling wasn't fairing any better with the oppressing feeling in the air. The red and blue mech looked to be ready to jump out of his armor if not try to hid under one of the two dragons.

Jazz followed them but at a distance, like he was waiting for someone to ambush them like before. He was one click away from pulling an all threat display and Prowl knew from painful experience that the most likely target would be him since he was the only thing that could be considered at threat to the silver dragon.

The cabin had been built by a group of well-known smugglers vorns ago back before Prowl had even been hatched. It was built directly into a cave system that had several exists. But most of those had since collapsed and become unsafe for use. It was large enough to house several mechs but few fully grown dragons. Those that ran on the small size would only find it tight to fit.

When the smugglers abandon the place, Prowl took it over with the idea of moving into it later. It was the perfect area to have spent his vorns alone. Most dragons leave the nest and join clans of their choosing but those of the crystal breeds tended to stay with their sires and creators. But sometimes things happen and the young soon left for vorns regardless, only to return and rejoin their family. Since then it had become something of tradition and Prowl remember Smokescreen leaving for vorns before coming back.

It was a chance for the young to see what laid beyond the walls of their home. Prowl would have taken his trip not long before his city fell. He had no intention of going far and that was why he had made the smugglers cabin his own. So it had sat abandon during his captivity so who knew what its state it was it in now.

"Where we going mech?" Jazz very nearly withheld the growl but his words still had a bite to them. Prowl didn't seem to be offended.

"A safe place." Prowl said calmly keeping everything at a somewhat submissive level. He could see Jazz was on a wire trigger. "We can rest there before continuing."

Orion began to shiver and hunch into himself, making him as submissive and small as he could manage, as the weight of the tension and stress that rolled off the silver dragon sky rocketed. Prowl knew that it wasn't exactly Jazz's fault but he couldn't have him getting too aggressive.

"Jazz, you need to calm down." He said placing himself between Orion and Jazz and curling a wing around the youngling.

"I am calm Prowl," visor flashed, fangs bared, and scales flared out. he was anything but fine and Prowl was not fooled. He faced the increasing dangerous mech who was slowly changing forms. He flared out his wings blocking Orion's view and shielding him if Jazz decided to attack.

"You are scaring the youngling and I will not tolerate it." Prowl, in mech form, was slightly taller than Jazz but if the dragon were to transform then it was Jazz who would have the height over Prowls smaller form. But he would fight the silver dragon if had too.

Lucky, he didn't have too as Jazz jerked back. He shook himself his scaled armor fluffing out before resettling on his body. The light in his visor dimmed a little back to its normal glow. Just for a breem, Prowl thought he felt others in just beyond his range. But the feeling was gone as soon as Jazz calmed down. He stared in the direction he felt the movement but he didn't sense anything else.

"Sorry about that," and he was. Jazz was mentally smacking himself for letting his control slip. He was better than that.

"It is not I who you be apologizing too." Prowl step back revealing Orion who looked a little bit better. He wasn't trembling as hard and he was looking at Jazz's face and not the ground in front of his feet. The fact that the youngling was acting so submissively didn't sit well with the silver dragon.

Keeping his distance but sending out waves of _calm safe sorry_ Jazz smiled, one of his friendlier ones, at Orion. "Sorry little mech I didn't mean to frighten ya. Ya know, I would never have hurt ya or Prowl. Okay."

Orion came away a little bit more from under Prowls wing. He watched Jazz scan his words for any lies and when finding none managed a timid smile but kept his body language submissive. Prowl level a glare at Jazz who winched.

"We are all not feeling like ourselves this orn, it could be our instincts telling us not to go further this orn or to take a different way. for now, we will rest." Prowl says still glaring at the silver mech.

Orion nodded as they continued to Prowls cabin. Jazz still kept his distance but he was suppressing his own instinct. He had to try to keep everything balance between his dragon side and the mech side. He forgot that Orion didn't have that much time with his first clan and what he had experience before meeting Prowl wasn't that good. He was more afraid of Jazz turning out like Megatron and that made the mechs tanks churn.

 _: When he gets use to how a more stable clan works then he wouldn't be so wary when your more protective traits get out of hand:_ Prowl tried to assure him _. : But his reactions were most likely due to what has been making all of us act more tense:_

 _: I know, though I still should've have better control:_ Jazz having had enough of staying in the back jog to catch up. He walked slowly making sure that Orion saw him and smiling at the youngling. This time Orion smiled back though still a little timid he didn't shrink away like the first time. Jazz chalked that up to a plus.

"So Prowl, what so special about this place? And how did ya come across it?" he asks to break the silence. He hated when it got to quiet.

"It used to belong to smugglers and after they left I took it over to use for the vorns I was gone from Praxus."

"Oh that time when last stage younglings go out into the world to find their place; huh, I thought that most dragons left the nest and go far far away." Jazz looked at Prowl more closely. "Or that adult mechs still did it."

"Most do, but those that lived in Praxus usually came back after some time. I would've done it before but…I got captured." Prowl met Jazz's optics. "I had reasons for waiting as long as I did and its none of your concerns." The words _'drop it,_ ' went unsaid but was heard all the same.

"Oh, well you can do it now." He tried to sound upbeat not bothered by the crystal mechs warning, he would find out about it later. He always does. "there is nothing left of Praxus whatever was left has been struck by thieves. Nothing even grows there anymore it has become uninhabitable."

"I am aware Jazz, but it is the last known place I saw my brothers. I need to start somewhere," Prowl says softly. "I may never find a place to call my own as long as they are out there. also, while it has been vorns, the frames of the decease still need to be buried. It is something I should do. I would appreciate if you would take Orion to one of the oil springs and keep him there till I am done."

"How can ya be sure that there are any frames left to be buried? Ya said it yerself, those crystal scales are worth a lot and-

"I am aware Jazz, but it still needs to be done. If Bluestreak and Smokescreen were to be there I do not wish for them to see our sire and creator just laying out decayed and rusted." He said in a tightly tense tone. It was the only indication of how upset Jazz's words made him.

" …I won't say that I understand, cause I don't, but If ya ever wanted someone to talk ta…I'm ya mech." Jazz placed a clawed servo on Prowls shoulder and smiled. "I will make sure the little mech gets his bath but if he just so happens to sneak away and fines out what ya doing and wants to help. Who am I to say no. I might just help ya too."

Prowl stop in his tracks and stared after the silver mech. The pain in his processor increased but thankfully not to the point of him becoming overwhelmed. He had to be careful of how much emotional input he took in. Thanks to one injury he had taken under Sentinels care, Prowl's logic and emotional centers became damaged. He was able to fix himself but it resulted in a glitch that made him crash. Thankfully, he had only experience crashing twice without Sentinel or his lackeys finding out. But Jazz didn't need to know that particular weakness and he would not worry Orion about it either.

"It is fine Jazz. You can help by keeping Orion away. That oil springs in Praxus do more than healing the body. Seeing all that death will not help him."

"and yet you're going to see to it all by yerself? Mech maybe ya should take yer own advice and let us help ya. Then we can swim in yer miracle oil afterwards."

Prowl growled in annoyance. He didn't want others to see him when he lost his control over his emotions. He didn't even show them around his brothers. Luckily, the cabin leading to the caves came into view and Prowl couldn't be happier.

"I need to go first." He had laid several traps last time he was here and was the only one that knew where they were. He transformed to his dragon form sunlight bouncing off his scales.

It looked like Jazz was going to argue but Prowl was already gone and setting off the first trap. A primitive pit trap, nothing dangerous. But it was enough for Jazz to get why Prowl wanted to go first. He changed to his own dragon form laid down and invited Orion to sit next to him. It was also a chance for the youngling to get use to him. Since most likely once they reached Praxus Prowl and Orion might join the Autobot clan.

Jazz suddenly tensed and he thanked Primus that Prowl setting off another one of his traps distracted Orion that it wasn't noticed. He had just realized that when they found out that Jazz hadn't been entirely truthful, the trust that he was trying to build with them would be non-existent.

"Slag," he said as another bigger trap was set off. Jazz was a little impressed at the dust cloud it made and became curious just what kind of traps the crystal dragon had created. "I wonder how many he made."

Orion turned from watching Prowl, who just disappeared behind a large boulder, and stared up at Jazz. "How come I can smell Optimus on you?"

Jazz kept a tight lid on his reaction to the question. He wasn't expecting that and became a little wary of the smaller mech. "What makes ya think that I smell like other than myself?"

"I know my brothers scent, even if it has been vorns since I seen him, I remember what he smelled like." Orion leaned over and took another sniff. "its old but not by much."

Jazz was trying to find an answer that satisfied the little mech but can be dismissed as some ordinary occurrence. But he was saved when a large explosion had both jumping as the plume rose above the trees. They waited for Prowl to emerge but when he didn't Jazz was the first to race towards the dust cloud.

However, before the silver mech could dive into the cloud he heard coughing and pede falls. Orion came behind him as a rather dusty coughing Prowl came out of the cloud. They watched as he shook himself gave a few flaps before he transformed back into his mech form.

"that had more power then I remembered setting it for," he said in conversational tones.

Jazz and Orion stared at him, the thoughts going through their minds was somewhere between _'huh'_ and ' _what that a joke,'_ before they settle on it just being Prowl.

Jazz went further as he transformed back into his own mech form laughing. Prowl watched him in concern. He stepped closer to check on the mech but Jazz waved him off.

"Well." He snickered. "I can imagen how you might have forgotten. Its been vorns since ya set it, right."

Prowl still not knowing just what was making the mech laugh decided to ignore it for now. "Most of my traps have been disabled, I am leaving the rest up so do not venture into the caves of the sides of the cabin without informing me beforehand." He glances at Jazz pointedly at the very end of his sentence.

He got a nod from Orion and something from Jazz. He wasn't sure but has come to see that most of the silver mechs actions he would never understand. Prowl stop at that, he wondered when he started seeing the mech as a permanent fixture in his group. He couldn't remember even thinking of when the mech was going to leave. then he became suspicious of just why the mech was continuing to travel with them. Prowl's processor started sending out ideas on just who and why Jazz would be sticking close and will be keeping an optic on the mech.

"Yo Prowler! Ya going to show us around or are ya going to stand there till we leave?" Jazz shouted from the door of the cabin. Prowl shook himself and walk towards them. unless Jazz could prove differently Prowl will be considering Jazz on the same level as the hunter mechs. He was not about let him or Orion be captured again and if Jazz was against them then Prowl will show him just why many didn't confront crystal dragons.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the village was once a nice little place to settle down and raise a family. Now however it was smoking piles of burnt buildings and ash. Gray frames of young and old laid strewn across the ground. The large dark gray dragon smiled. It was almost as good as when he helped destroyed the neighboring city, Praxus, all those vorns ago.

Megatron's clan had rained down fire on the village when the mechs did not let him enlist some of the more able bodied mechs. In turn, Megatron took their homes then their sparklings and younglings and when they still refused, he took their lives.

He was a bit disappointed when his brother didn't show up to defend the little stain. Normally, Optimus was not far in charging at him after the first mech or dragon fell. It almost made destroying these little weaklings boring.

"My Lord," turning the big mech found one of his most loyal clan memebers. Shockwave. "Soundwave has reported that Lazierbeak has return."

"Excellent." A very small snake like dragon zipped from its tall blue master and coiled around Megatrons outstretched arm. "Tell me what you have seen."

Those known as Master Tamers could train most creatures to talk of serve any other then them. Soundwave was one of the few who were adept to it. Most could only have one beast under them, Soundwave has five and uses all of them for his new master Megatron.

"I spy with my little optic something silver and shiny and a wing crystal and something young red and blue who knows you."

Problem though when teaching creatures to talk. They tended to get rather playful on how they delivered their messages. Lazierbeak like to talk in riddles or rhymes. Most found it annoying and had order his master to correct it. But Soundwave saw no trouble with it and he only took orders from _his_ master.

"How many did you see," this time Megatron was not in one of his rare indulgent moods. "and were they Autobot or neutrals?"

"Three, one full dragon two halves. Unknown clan no clan on the way to oil springs. Big dust cloud; dusty dusty." Lazierbeak went on and on.

"Looks to me that your little pet has lost its mind." A shrill voice spoke. It belong to a seeker dragon whose sharp blade like wings and body distingue it from its cousins and other dragon breeds. This one was red and white and blue and was Megatron's second in command, thought it was only because it was easier for the clan leader to keep an optic on him.

Soundwave stared impassively at the sneering dragon. Megatron however, snarled. "Starscream, if you can do better than how come you have yet to tell me anything useful?" He wasn't even looking at the seeker but his tone was heavy with boredom that Starscream bristled. "Now why don't you go and make yourself useful before I find someone else to be my second."

Starscream snarled and pivoted sharply as he took to the air followed closely by two others. Another thing that separates those of Seeker heritage was that they almost always come in threes. But unlike others the two that was trine with Starscream had had little choice in the matter. The two hated who they had been force to bond with. the only thing that they were glad about was that they were not mated to him. if they ever got released or Starscream was killed they were going to escape.

Skywarp and Thundercracker wanted to be anywhere other than the Decepticons.

"Lazierbeak said a red blue and white mech that knew you. Do you think he meant Optimus?" Hook asked.

"If it is my dear brother then I believe that as the eldest, I should go." He turned a sinister smile to his clan. "Check up on him. Soundwave send out Lazierbeak to pinpoint those mechs location."

"Lazierbeak: fly off. Find mechs for Master." The blue Master Tamer monotone as his smallest flyer flew off.

"Once he returns I want to circle Optimus and trap him and his clan." The gray mech slowly started transforming into a large four-winged dragon. Spiraling horns curving back over his head and a barb tail slashing and gouging the ground.

"What about Starscream?"

"Let him go fly in circles for all I care." Megatron laughed.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Optimus watched out from his hidden area as his younger brother helped the crystal dragon bring in fuel and herbs. He had chosen to watch in his mech form so he could remain unseen, though he figured Jazz knew he was there. He was holding himself from jumping out and taking his brother snatching him into the air and flying back to his clan's territory. And not once has be understood why he didn't do that from the moment when Jazz told them of two strangers near the border.

He was sadden that Orion had gone through what he did with Sentinel and that he felt unwanted. He was angered that the same mech for going after one so young and doing those things to him. If he could he would go after Sentinel for that injustice. But he had more to deal with and if he couldn't stop his eldest brother from claiming the entirely of Cybertron then Orion and others would never be safe.

"You could always talk to him through the lines if you wanted to." Ratchet said from behind him. he was slightly smaller than Optimus but not by much. Red and white scales with black accents gleamed in the afternoon sun.

Optimus glanced out of the corner of his optic. But he didn't say anything he had yet to understand most of his action regarding his younger brother. He had hope he did the right thing by leaving him with his mech friend Ironhide only to fine the red mech half dead from fighting off many of Sentinels hunter mechs.

Once the old mech was able he told what had happen, Optimus had sent out a warning and an order out of all branches to his clan. His friend, Ultra Magnus was in the northern sector while Kup the very oldest clan member was supposed to be in the Southwest of the territory. So far, he had heard nothing from either had it was unsettling.

"How is Ironhide fairing?" he said instead.

Ratchet was not fooled. "He is find and is up and stomping around. I have had my claws full with those two Praxians and you to do much for him now that he is recovered. I had to employ the twins help with Smokescreen and Bluestreak." At Optimus's look Ratchet snorted. "Now that they know that their missing brother is alive their fighting to go be with him." A glare was level at the clan leader, "you no better, you just hid it better than them."

Optimus grinned behind his battle mask. He couldn't refute what the clan healer but he wasn't going to say anything about it either. The smug expression on the healer's face told him that the mech knew that Optimus couldn't say anything against him either.

"When the time comes, I will let Orion know that I am here, but, I believe that as of now he is safest right where he is. And from what I can see, Prowl is doing better because of Orion and to a point Jazz."

"Yes, I see that too. Most mechs and dragons don't come out of those situations without being damaged. We need to get to Praxus soon so I can look over both of them."

Optimus nodded his agreement. But that can wait for another orn as he watched smiling at his brother. He would make it up to the youngling and he would let him stay in the clan if that is his wish. Optimus will never let his brother go again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 AH love

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl sensed them before they got within a few clicks of his cabin. He lifted his head up higher into the wind trying to smell which direction the group of seekers were flying in. Seekers and Praxians were close relatives with the seekers being the more aggressive. And while he knew many in the past that could be called friends he did not think that this group was anything but friendly. Plus, he did not recognize any scents.

Prowl looked back at his cabin. It was well hidden tuck deep into the mouth of the main cave entrance, anyone from the air would overlook it. The cave mouth itself looked more like a pile of rocks then anything. Prowl had work hard on getting his cabin looking as natural as possible.

The thought of flying and leading the seekers away came to the forefront, but then he remembered that Jazz was still out and if he left, Orion would be by himself. since seekers usually came in threes one could always back track him back to the youngling.

He sent a quick message to Jazz through the lines hoping that the mech would stay low. He would not tell anyone how the silver dragon had been making his spark feel lately. He didn't want to admit himself that the mechs voice made his spark flutter. He was not ready for what those feelings detail.

Prowl covered any evidence that someone was in the area. He was hoping that the seekers would go on by and not stop of slow down. Just as he went inside he heard the bickering of the seekers as they got closer.

"Why do we have to do this; you know Megatron doesn't care right. He is just looking for a way to get rid of you." Whined one.

"Shut up you fool," a high pitch voice snarled back. "You think I don't already know that?"

"Well with how high ya been jumping each time he snaps his talons, we have to wonder." Another lower voice answered.

"Yeah, why don't you just go ahead and let him claim you?" sneered the first one.

"Like I would submit to that gray fragger." A long paused before Prowl heard thuds hit the ground in front of his cabin. "Don't think I don't know what you two are hoping, it'll never happen I will kill you both before the trine bond is broken. And if your sparkmate just so happens to be found, I'll make you watch as I rip out their spark."

Prowl felt Orion shift beside him, he had transformed back to mech mode so they both could have more room. He turned to the younger mech an optic ridge quirk. The little half dragon was gripping his chest plates and shaking. Prowl held him close to give what comfort he could. He knew just by the symptoms what was wrong with the little mech.

"once they leave it will pass." He whispered into Orion's audio.

Outside twin growls rose in volume before being drown out by an even louder one. Orion whimpered and curled into himself as the ground shook.

"What are you three fools doing!" Orion jumped but Prowl held him down from bolting. "can't you keep your trine under control Starscream; your leadership skills are lacking."

"Not as lacking as your oh mighty Megatron."one of the seekers, and Prowl guess it was a seeker if the comment about trine members was anything to go by, sneered. "it's no wonder that your younger brother keeps beating you."

"Watch what you say Starscream, I have had it with your tone." Megatron warned.

"Whats the matter of oh glorious leader; can't take the truth." Starscream crackled his tone full of sarcasm.

Soon the ground shook and trembled as two bodies slammed into it. Prowl began to push Orion towards the cave entrance. It would only take one lucky roll before one of those bodies slammed into the front door of their hidden cabin.

 _: Prowl, where ya at mech:_ Jazz's concern voice nearly startled the two.

 _: In the cabin, we may be forced to head into the caves if the fighting continues:_

 _: Just hang on Prowl; Orion. I got some help coming and we'll be sending to those cons flying with their tails between their legs:_ Jazz cut his end of the line before Prowl could ask him where he had found help.

Instead he started driving Orion to the back of the cabin, that way if they were discovered they could disappear in the caves. Or if another fight broke out between Jazz's friends and the group outside, Prowl and Orion would be well out of the way.

They didn't have to wait long as the fighting stopped as another thunderous voice boom over the snarling and growling. "Megatron, you will pay for what you have done."

"Optimus your too late, there is no one to save." Laugh the one called Megatron. "I took care of any and all vermin from that village to here. including those mechs your little clan member was toting around."

Orion gasp, "Prowl that's my brother out there." he sounded scare, worried, and excited all at once that it was making Prowl dizzy.

"which one?" he remembered that Orion had two brothers one that cared for him, the other that didn't.

"both of them." the youngling tried to get back around Prowl. But the crystal mech held firm.

"Then it would be best if we stay out of their battle until it is safe to leave," his tone stopping any argument the youngling was going to say.

Orion did as told. While he wanted to see his brother Optimus he didn't want to see his other brother. The feeling in his spark was spinning out of control as the fight grew. He wasn't as naive as others thought him to be, he knew what he was feeling. He was curious who was his sparks other half. But he understood that he would only be a liability if he were to venture outside.

He wasn't scared if Prowl took them underground, he figured that the crystal dragon knew another way out if they got stuck down there. plus, there was Jazz. He was somewhere outside and he had seen how the silver dragon kept stealing glances at Prowl. He thought it was cute.

"Maybe he can help you find your brothers Prowl." Orion smiled up at the older half dragon. "And maybe he can help you with…whatever it is your doing at Praxus that you didn't want me to know about." He nervously looked anywhere but Prowl who had tilted his head optics bright and wide in surprise.

When Prowl didn't say anything, Orion felt that he overstepped his boundaries but he was surprise when a clawed servo touched his helm. "I wouldn't mind the help in finding my brothers." Orion decided not to point out that Prowl left out the part about Praxus. He knew that Jazz would do as he pleased and get everyone else to join in.

A crashing sound had both whip around with Prowl in front of Orion. Blocking any threat there might be to the youngling. In what used to be the front room of the cabin were two bodies both belonging to seekers. One was a light blue and gray and was largest that Prowl has ever seen. On top of the blue seeker was a small black and purple one.

They waited for the bodies to move and when they didn't Prowl inch closer. Orion plastered to his back almost trying to melt into his armor. The youngling showing his true age since Prowl as known him took a long pole from the floor and started to poke one of the seekers.

Poke poke poke

"Are they alive?" he asked having started poking the larger of the two dragons.

Prowl sniffed turning his helm so his audios could hear better. "Yes, they still function."

Orion, becoming braver, step from behind Prowl. Above them the fighting continued but Orion no longer heard it as the beating sound in his audios became louder as he approached the two prone forms. Prowl stood off to the side, far enough to give them some privacy but still close enough to intervene if he must. While he knew that the two seekers would hot hurt Orion, if what he suspected was true, there was no need not to be cautious.

"Why does my spark feel like this?" Orion whispered more to himself then to his silent guardian. "It's swelling overflowing happy. It is because it knows my sparkmate is close by."

Prowl heard him but he didn't answer the youngling. Just a silent witness to something that should be joyful. However, he didn't need to be told that Orion and his two intendeds will have a harder time than most. He just hopes that the little half dragon didn't end up in a tragedy.

A groan had the youngling scrambling back as the smaller of the two started to move. "You alright, Thundercracker?" the sudden sound and movement had Orion jumping back but not out of reach.

The larger stirs but he doesn't move as much with the smaller one still on top of him. "Why we have to be the ones those two pit spawns jump on?" he groaned.

"Cause Screamer 's a coward." The small one chirp.

It was true, as soon as the Autobots showed up their trine leader had gone missing. They would have taken the chance of doing that too, but they soon found themselves dodging two twin dragons that loved to make their life hell.

"Your wing been bent Skywarp," Thundercracker said. A talon servo trailing down the long blade like wing. It wasn't that badly damage, noting that a good night's rest wouldn't cure and his self-repair couldn't fix.

Skywarp shrug, it didn't hurt so he assumed that it wasn't that bad. "Ya know, we could just stay here and wait out the fight until the Autobots leave. you could give me some medical aid." He wiggled his wings suggestively.

Thundercracker grinned as he nuzzled the smaller seeker his servos trailing down the length of his body. But before they could go any further a click and gasp had them jolted up ready to fight whoever disturbed them. Only to stall when instead of seeing a full-grown dragon belonging to the Autobots, they see a youngling frame heated and red faced.

The three stared at each other dumb struck. Orion more embarrassed at seeing the two about to go at each other. Skywarp and Thundercracker on the other hand didn't know what to make of the situation. That it until Skywarp disappeared from his spot on the larger seeker and reappeared behind Orion.

"Aw ain't he the cutest Cracker?" Skywarp hugged the youngling and nuzzled his helm and neck. Orion not expecting the action squeaked in surprise. "And he sounds cute. Oh, let's take him home."

"Warp, your scaring him. and you know that we can't."

Skywarp pouted but loosen his grip on his prize. He wouldn't have mind taking the little mech home. "Aw but we could hide him."

"No."

Orion still staring had to look up at Thundercracker. Even sitting down the blue seeker was big not as big as his brothers, but close to it. His spark felt like it was bouncing around in his chest. He was getting overwhelmed.

"Hey you okay little one?" one of them asked. Orion didn't know who.

"Orion, calm yourself." Prowls voice floated over the roaring in his audios. And Orion slump into the black and purple seekers hold. " Let you spark do what comes naturally."

It was then that the two seekers saw the crystal dragon and both flared their armor and wings at him. Prowl didn't move from his spot but he move his own wings in response. Canting them in a neutral positon he would not set them in low in a submissive positon.

It was a standoff with Orion stuck in the middle. Neither moving waiting for the other to make the slightest provocation.

"You cannot bond with him as you are now," Prowl said.

"What would you know half breed," Skywarp snarled clutching Orion possessively.

"Isn't it obvious? Orion felt it the moment you two were close enough, surely you must have felt it as well." Prowl said ignoring the half breed remark.

"Sky, that little mech is also a half breed." Thundercracker stood placing himself between his aggravated mate and the crystal dragon. "Yes, we have noticed but as you also must have heard, we are trine to another and cannot bond again. If something happens to one of the trine members we can do so again. And you heard Starscream. We would never endanger our one true mate like that." He rubs the top of Orion's helm gently. "Meeting our sparkmate has been a dream that we thought was out of reach. Until we are freed…we will leave his care in your servos."

Skywarp looked he was about to shout his disagreement but a cutting look from Thundercracker stalled him. He held Orion tighter before letting the youngling go, but not before giving Prowl a glare that promised full retribution if anything were to happen to the young mech.

Prowl nodded. He understood, it was supposed to be an honor when trusted when another's sparkmate. But thanks to their situation it was based out of necessity.

"One orn Orion we will come back and court you like you should be courted. But if we should fall," the two seekers enclosed the youngling in a hug. "We will always want you but we wish for your happiness so if you should find someone."

"We just want what is best." Skywarp piped up. "I need to go TC or I won't be able to leave." the black and purple leaped out of the cabin before anything could be said.

Thundercracker sighed. "He has been the most effected when we were forcibly trine. Seeing you has given him determination to live to see the orn when we will be freed of Starscream."

Orion wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what he could say. So instead, he settled for a question. "Will I see you again…I want to know more about you."

Thundercracker grinned. "Count on it." He looked up at Prowl, "take good care of him."

"He is clan," was all the crystal dragon said. The blue seeker nodded before joining his mate in the skies.

Prowl gently help Orion to his feet. The youngling was weeping and Prowl could do nothing for him for the pain he was feeling. He held the sad mech close wrapped in his wings as he cried. The situation made the Praxian wondered if he would be the same if he ever found his sparkmate.

 _: Hey Prowl ya okay; your both being really quiet down there:_ Jazz concern voice breaking the silence even if it was only in their heads.

 _: Yes, Jazz we are fine; I take it is it safe to come out:_

 _: Yeppers:_ Jazz chirped _: Just had to make sure that there were no more cons running around. It's all clear Prowler:_

 _: Prowl my name is Prowl:_ the black and white said annoyed. He could hear Jazz snicker over the lines but it was the background noise that caught his attention _.: Jazz, who is with you:_

 _: uh no one mech, it's just me out here my friends had to leave and-_

 _: Do not think I will be fooled Jazz:_ Prowl growled as he jumped through the hole in the cabin roof. "I _Know_ what I heard and I know what I am smelling." He said once he outside. He narrows his optics at the silver mech. "Where are my brothers?"

To his credit, Jazz didn't flinch at the dragon towering over him fangs bared and wings flared. But nor was he so foolish as to laugh off the question and lie. "Well."

"Jazz, if you have been purposely misleading us…you won't like the consequences." Prowl slowly crawled down to the silver mech. "Orion heard both his brothers, the woods and air still carry Bluestreaks and Smokescreens scent." He got snout to nose with the grinning mech. "What are you trying to keep from us?"

Jazz was glad for his visor since it hid how his optics would dart over to where he knew his clan was watching from. He was also not thrilled that they left him to deal with Prowl in a very dangerous situation. One orn he was going to get a hold of those herbs that hid the scent from Ratchet. It would've come in handy right about now. The sound of Prowl transforming had him turning. Those wings were still arched and the armor was flared but Prowl didn't look about to dismember him anymore.

Now he was staring at the blank face of the crystal dragon and he was about to be his charming self when his spark gave a lurch. From Prowls expression, he was feeling it too. His spark was bouncing happy and was trying to jump out of his chest towards Prowl. Prowl was rubbing in chest deep in thought before jerking. Wings twitching erratically, it was the most emotion he had seen out of Prowl.

But instead of the normal reaction Jazz would have expected that usually happen when finding one's other half, Prowl scowled at him and started marching towards him menacingly. "You!"

"Uh Prowler?"

"You were the one who stole my first kiss at that village vorns ago."

"Huh?" but that was as far as he got when Prowl punched him right in the face. Jazz stumbled back and fell. As he was falling he saw running feet and several mechs trying to hold back Prowl from socking him again.

One thing was for sure, Jazz never would have expected to find his sparkmate and that mate would have a wicked right hook.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 at the starting line

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Jazz online to a smug looking Ratchet. His helm felt like he got smashed onto the ground and he wondered if he somehow crash. But he wondered why would he crashed. Thinking it over Jazz realized that he was having trouble remembering the last few joors.

"About time you woke up." The healer said as he helped the silver dragon to his pedes. "The crystal halfling hits harder then you expected." The silver mechs visor dimmed in thought before brightening.

Now Jazz remembered, Prowl, he somehow got the Praxian half dragon angry enough to hit him. though he suspected it had something to do with them being sparkmates.

"Yeah, who would of thought." Jazz stretched thankfully he was in mech mode. Less likely to get things twisted if he had fallen while in dragon form. "Where is everyone?" he asked when he heard how quiet it was.

"Oh everywhere, Optimus sent everyone but me, you, the Praxian trio, himself, Orion, and Wheeljack back home. Prowl, after we had him calmed down told Optimus that he still indented to continue to Praxus. And you know if he was going then Bluestreak and Smokescreen wants to go. Orion too which is why Optimus is going. You were still unconscious and I wasn't about to leave you so Wheeljack stayed until you woke. The others have already left. Optimus said that we could choose whether to follow them or head back home."

Jazz looked around horns flicking until he found the clan's explosion expert off to the side well beyond their area. No doubt the other stayed only for Ratchet since the two have known each other since their own hatchling orns.

"Well, I am tempted to keep away from Prowl until he feels like he doesn't want to hit me. But then I am not one to procrastinate things of this nature. So, I guess I'll head over to Praxus. But I'll wait until Prowl invites me near him before getting close again."

"Smart mech. Smokey said as much, he also said that he has never seen his younger brother so riled up. If you need advice on how to approach Prowl, ask him. that way I am not patching you up every few breems." Ratchet transformed to his dragon mode and roared for Wheeljack to join them. "Once Jack gets here we'll leave."

"So anything ya want me to tell boss mech?" Jazz finished his own transformation. He was slightly smaller then Ratchet. But he was longer then the healer. Where Ratchet was bulky, Jazz was lithe and lean.

"If I did I would tell him myself when we get to Praxus." Ratchet snarked. "Prowl and the youngling need to be looked over, fed, and they need to rest. Who knows what damage that pit processor bastard has done to them. Prowl might be worse off since he was held captive longer."

Jazz should've known, Ratchet found two new patients and wasn't about to let them get far. But he would let the healer deal with that. He had his own problems. Like how to get Prowl and him alone long enough that they could talk. Hopefully, it would evolve into a dominance fight. Jazz wasn't ready for that just yet.

The sound of clawed feet walking through trees and brush had Jazz glancing out of the corner of his optic. He already knew who it was so there was no need to fully turn. Not when Ratchet was already half way over to a mottle color dragon with head fins. Wheeljack took the healers triad in stride nodding when appropriate. The scales changing their own brightness with his mood.

It was the fasted way to know when to get near the dragon or when to high tail it. Unfortunately, those bioluminescence scales tended to cause the mech to give off a high explosive air. If he got too close to certain things, then he went boom. He wouldn't die or anything just get injured much to Ratchets frustration. They had been working on finding ways that would block the scaled light to a certain degree. So far, Wheeljack has been able to get near other dragons that were more heated without worry.

While they were fighting Jazz leap upon a rock then crouched down letting his legs coiled before launching into the air. "Well I'll just leave ya love birds alone." Jazz dodge a wrench and zipped off with Wheeljack's laughter ringing behind him.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl wasn't sure what to make of his large entourage. Once he had been forcibly calmed down by Smokescreen when he jumped on top of him biting his neck forcing him flat on the ground, did Prowl reexamine things. He was embarrassed by his actions though both of his brothers understood his reasons there was no way to know if the others would. But it seemed that Orion's older brother was understanding if a little amused.

He was happy to see his brothers, and wasn't surprise when they wanted to come with him back to Praxus. The brothers understood that there may not be anything left to bury but for them it would be closure. What he didn't expect was the leader of their new clan wanting to join them as well as Orion. Prowl would've have figured that Optimus would have taken his brother and Smokescreen and Bluestreak back to their dens. Prowl was not part of his clan so that left that he was only coming because of Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

While he was happy that his brothers found a place and a clan to watch out for them, he didn't like where it was leading him. After they had finish with Praxus he would be alone again. That is if he doesn't let the new development with Jazz go further.

Thinking about the silver mech had Prowl in a situation that he didn't know what to do. He knew of how others perceived him. cold, emotionless, aloof, he had heard if all and he did not do anything to counteract those words. He had worked hard marking his own place in the Enforcers. He didn't want others to think that he got as far as he did because of family.

He would not be surprise if Jazz terminated the fledgling bond. Prowl would hide the hurt just like he always did and leave the Autobot territory without a fuss. His main goal done his brothers safe there was no reason to stay.

"Prowl…you okay?" Smokescreen asked. The dragon coming up beside him wings overlapping as they glided.

"I am fine." His voice dead even to his own audios.

"I don't believe you." The older brother said nudging wing tip to wing tip. "Pit Prowl do you know how worried we were. We wanted to go find you so bad but…we couldn't not with our own injuries." He felt Bluestreak come up on the other side. "We were bad off Prowl, if the Autobots hadn't found us you would've been burying us too."

"It is not as if I am ungrateful Smokescreen. I can never repay for that kindness that they showed you two. But I-

"Is it because of Jazz and the sparkmate thing?" Bluestreak asks, his smaller form fitting nearly on top of Prowls. "Because he isn't like most others."

Prowl was silent, but the quiet that had descended was broken by Smokescreens rather colorful choice words. Prowl showed no outward reaction but his brothers knew him best and felt everything that he had been trying to hide.

"You think that after all that we been through…what you been through that we would just let you disappear? Just like that? Hell no Prowl we'll drag you back with us snarling and clawing at the ground if we have to."

"Smokescreen, you cannot make that decision. A clan can only support so many and there isn't many who need…someone like me."

"What's that supposed to mean? Someone like you?"

"You have one of the best minds out there, your fighting skills are above many, and despite our half breed status you showed that you can take down fully grown full blooded dragons in a fit of rage. Damn it Prowl! What clan wouldn't want you."

"But-

"I would have to agree," a deep voice reached the trio of crystal dragons. A large shadow covered all three as Optimus flew over them. "It was planned that when Smokescreen and Bluestreak found you that you would be welcome to join our clan." Prowl could feel the hidden smile the larger dragon had. "Regardless of what you can contribute."

Prowl tried to come up with a viable argument but each one sounded hollow even to him. he instead bowed his helm in quiet gratitude. The weight of his future of being alone lifting but he still had to deal with Jazz.

"You need not make a decision about you and Jazz right now. Take time to grieve and reconnect with your brothers." Optimus said gently. "There will be time for you two to decide on what is best."

"Thank you, sir." Prowl said form at attention just he would've done if his sire or a senior Enforcer had been the one talking to him.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak snickering. "Oh you done it now Prime."

"Yep you just earned one loyal Prowl. Prepared to have your mundane taking away from you."

Optimus tilted his helm curiously. Prowl growled at his two snickering brothers, according to him he wasn't that bad.

"Prowls a workaholic," Bluestreak supplied when Smokescreen said nothing to their leader's quiet question.

"He has to be reminded to refuel or recharge. You wouldn't believe how many times our creator had to drag him out of his office." Smokescreen said after regaining control from his snickering.

"And chastising sire the entire time." Bluestreak added.

Prowl having had enough shot forward with one powerful flap then spiral downward. Optimus watches as the two Praxians squawk then follow their brother. On his back, he heard Orion laugh. It was a good sound the he had missed all these vorns.

"Would you like to have a go?" he asks. Then without waiting for an answer the large dragon tilted. He gave Orion only a breem of warning before he fell out of the sky.

Orion tighten his grip as Optimus dove, he was too large for the fancy acrobats that Prowl and Jazz could do. But he made up for it with how fast he let his body fall. The halflings tank felt like it was trying to jump out of his body. He laughed as the large dragon shot back up before leveling out.

The three Praxians looped around them with Prowl in front being chased by his brothers. Orion saw that the eldest and youngest were holding back. He suspected it was because they knew that Prowls body was still not up to being one hundred percent. Whether Prowl knew that they were holding back was something that only the mech knew.

"Hang on," Optimus said as he dove again. Orion quickly grab the small armor holds that ran along his brothers back. He decided to let Prowl be looked after by his brothers, he knew once Optimus found out about his own two sparkmates he would have his own drama.

Meanwhile, Prowl was getting warnings as his fuel levels were dropping quickly. He would have to land soon and eat a large meal before continuing. He did not want to have one of his brothers catch him if he fell. So, he stubbornly kept on gliding since it didn't use as much energy as flying did. He should have known that he couldn't fool Smokescreen.

"Optimus why don't we take a few breems to rest for the orn?" the maroon and white and blue crystal dragon asks. "even if we kept this pace we would reach Praxus by night fall. I rather not try to land there in the dark."

"Hmm that is true. I also wish to see what we can do for the lost sparks that Megatron destroyed. The lest we can do is give them a proper burial." The clan leader sighed in agreement. He tilted his wings allowing himself to glide down. Taking the time to find a suitable spot to rest.

The others followed him, except for Bluestreak. "I'm going to go hunting." He shouted.

"Hang on Blue I'll join you," Smokescreen said. He whirled around stopping Prowl from speaking. "Oh no. you are staying here and resting." He leaned in closer so no one could hear them. "I know that your dangerously low on fuel. If Ratchet found out someone would be sitting on you while another would be finding you the biggest thing out there and shoving it down your throat. Me and Blue will find you something that will tide you over until Praxus, but once there you will be eating more and soaking in the springs." He walked away. "I will enforce my dominance over you Prow, do not make me." The he leaps into the air and flew off.

Prowl watched them and snorted. He knew that his older brother will follow through with his threat, so he found a comfortable spot and laid down. He tuned out the whisper conversation the Orion was having with Optimus. And closed his optics.

He jerks them open again when he felt three bodies touch the ground. Looking up he recognize Jazz, the healer Ratchet, but not the other dragon that was with them. They had also brought their own kills plus some for the others. Prowl figuring that it was only meant for Optimus and Orion curled back up. He could wait for Smokescreen and Bluestreak to return. He had gone orns without food before a few more joors wouldn't hurt him.

But it seems that Ratchet and Jazz disagreed as the silver mech waltz right over with a bit cyber-elk clamp in his jaws. Prowl stared at the elk then at Jazz and back to the elk then to the healer who was glaring at them both.

He stretched out his wings trying to see if he could detect his brothers. He wasn't ready to be alone with Jazz just yet. But they were still out of range.

"come mech I don't bite. Plus, Ratchet says ya have to eat this and the kill that Blue and Smokey bring ya." Jazz wilted a little when Prowl didn't say anything "If ya want I'll go somewhere else."

The disappointment in Jazz's voice made the Praxian winch. "I am not sure if I can eat this alone. I…would not mind sharing." Jazz perked up but he did not invade the others space and stayed on one side of the elk. He had every intention of letting Prowl have most of the elk.

They ate in silence. But Prowl felt the others optics on him but ignored Jazz as he took small bites. He wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be able to eat it all. Sentinel had kept him on tiny rations that barely kept him fuel most orns. He had to adapt to function on low fuel.

The glare from the healer got worse as Prowl backed away from the elk. But he knew why so instead of going on a rant like he would normally do he shouted so everyone would here. that way Prowl couldn't get out of it. "I won't force you to continue eating since it would do more harm than good. But I want you to add a little more eat time. Starting now." He stood over the crystal dragon waiting.

Prowl scowled as much as his dragon form would let him. he was about to retort when his brothers landed next to him dropping a much smaller petro rabbit.

"Giving him the talk Ratchet?"

"Your hilarious, but no I am just making sure that he eats to get his fuel levels back up without purging." The healer picked up the smaller meal. "Eat this and I'll be satisfied for this orn. But for what you don't eat tonight. It will be dried and you will eat it tomorrow."

"He is a grown mech Ratchet ya don't have to treat him like a sparkling." Jazz said. Ratchet scowled down at the silver dragon. Smokescreen and Bluestreak pressed their bodies next to Prowl, watching Jazz and Ratchet and watching Prowl's reaction.

They did not want a repeat of last time. Crystal dragons could be very possessive and with Prowl and Jazz in such proximity of each other, even if Prowl doesn't want to complete the mating he could still see Ratchet as a threat.

 _: You do not have to act like I am about to attack someone:_ Prowl said over the lines. a little of his annoyance showing through.

 _: You sure? Because-_

 _: When the time is right I will talk to Jazz, but not right now:_

 _: Hey Prowl do you like Jazz? Because it be nice if you did and I don't mean to say that because I like being around him and he has help us when we join the clan and I don't want that to make you think that you have to like him because of me and Smokey or that he is really really nice but he can be somewhat weird but he doesn't mind me talking and he is one of the few that Smokey can't beat in…certain…games but –_

 _: Bluestreak:_ Prowl interrupted his younger brother gently. _: I am glad that you like him as a friend and that someone can beat Smokescreen at his own game. But when I am ready I will make my decision on the matter not before:_

 _: oh okay, but I just want to warn you that he might get on your nerves but that just how he is. You should see him when he switches and-_

 _: I don't think Jazz wants others to know about that Blue:_ Prowl quirked an optic ridge, when Smokescreen stop Bluestreaks rambling.

 _: But I can't help but notice Smokey, I see more than anybody else and it just happens:_ Bluestreak sounded like this was an old topic.

 _: Be that as it may Blue, you can't just go telling others about other bot's secrets:_

 _: But-_

 _: It is fine Bluestreak, I am sure that I will see what you see one orn. But I think we must get back to the others they are watching us_ :

Out loud Prowl was the one who spoke. "Is something wrong medic; Jazz?"

Jazz stared at the other for a few breems before his usual grin spread. In his dragon form it didn't look all that friendly since id showed the most of his teeth. "Nah mech, just wondering why you three got so quiet. But I see that ya was just having a family chat."

"Yes, they wanted to explain a few things," Prowl pushed what was left of the elk towards Bluestreak and Smokescreen, who pushed it right back with a stern look. The middle Praxian sighed. "I am full Smokescreen, if I eat anymore I will be sick. I have been living on less for vorns forcing more in me is not healthy."

"Oh, so now you're a authority on what's best for you now?" his brother says sarcastically.

"He's right," Ratchet came to Prowls defense. "He needs to get his body use to getting more intake before he is back to what he should be." The healer turned to go back to the others. "But I have left you and Jazz in charge of making sure that he eats. Good night."

Smokescreen sighed it was getting late and he saw that Prowl was fighting off sleep. Though he didn't look it. Bluestreak on the other hand was already curled up next to their brother.

 _: Jazz:_ he pings the silver mech _: You can recharge near us if you wish:_

 _: Ya sure, I don't want ta make anyone uncomfortable:_ the silver dragon found a spot that gave him the most cover hiding him from any that tried to sneak up on them.

 _: Give him time Jazz, he had a lot to take in I am surprise that he hasn't crashed because of it yet.:_ Smokescreen nudge Prowl closer to Bluestreak before making himself comfortable. Between the two of them they had successfully sandwich Prowl between them.

" I think I'll be taking first watch tonight," Jazz said. "Good night."

"good night Jazz," Bluestreak mumbles sleepily.

"Night Jazz."

Prowl watched the silver mech turn facing away from everyone. Once he was sure that his brothers were deep in recharge he whispered thinking that no one had heard him. "good night Jazz."

Sitting on his rock the silver mech smiled. He kept how happy he was in check as he watched the surrounding woods and skies. 'maybe it won't be so bad having a sparkmate after all.'

High up in the sky far beyond most dragons or mechs sensor range two seekers watched the sleeping dragons below. Once they were satisfied, the flew off not wanting to chance it of being found nor just who they were watching. On the ground, Prowl had one wing on the seekers flight path before closing his optics. He and Jazz were the only ones to notice the two flyers. But since they prove to be no threat neither did anything.

So the night went on and as the moon rose higher and Jazz switched with Wheeljack he was planning on sleeping somewhere between the two groups. However, much to his surprise he found a leafy bed already out for him. he glances between to the two groups and found that Prowl had moved. Smirking Jazz curled up happy to have something between him and the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 Small surprise out of sadness

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Praxus, it once was a city of towering crystals the formed most of the buildings. It was a place that dragons and mechs could interact without worry and interracial relations could happen. Its citizens were a people with a culture all their own. Their most famous was the mechs and dragons who could make the crystal towers or branches sing.

Now those towers were crushed, no longer able to sing when touched. Its people gone dried husk that no longer bore any life. Praxus disappeared in a hell of fire to the screams of its people as mechs and dragons defending it fell.

The city was now nothing more than charred ruins. Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak were that was left of the once proud city. That fact was more jarring then the half dragons wanted to admit. Beside him, Prowl felt his youngest brother shaking with silent keens. While Smokescreen was silent, Prowl could feel the anguish that came off his older brother in waves. Prowl himself held everything in, he could not break not now.

The others in their group kept back, letting the three grieving brothers have time alone. Prowl was the first to move, he has one destination in mind. His brothers soon followed him using their sibling bond to its fullest extend now that they were together. Their silent sentinels kept pace with them waiting watching.

Prowl searched under the rubble and debris. He was in his dragon form since it was the best at going through the sharp edges of the ruins and shards of broken crystals. It also allowed him the added strength of lifting fallen debris.

He looked high and low but the one thing he was looking for was not there. the ruins that was supposed to be filled with the bodies of the fallen, were empty. Images of those who were friends and family being torn apart by treasure hunters by scavengers filled his processor.

"Prowl look!" Bluestreak shouted from up high. Having taken to scouring the top parts of the broken buildings. Prowl joined him and looked in the direction he was pointing at.

There off to the side of the once crystal gardens was rows upon rows of mounds. Some larger than others. He roared for Smokescreen as he and Bluestreak shot over the others and over to the mounds. There was no doubt in his mind just what those mounds were.

They landed and transformed into their mech form, and it was the first mound that they came across that confirmed what Prowl had thought. The mounds were the grave sites of Praxus fallen citizens. A stake was at the head of the grave baring pieces of the Praxian Enforcers emblem. Prowl distantly thought if he knew the mech underneath the piled dirt. He pushed it aside as he and his brothers went through each row mound by mound.

It never crossed their minds as to who was kind enough to bury the dead.

Each someone they knew, even if it was only in passing. It wasn't until they came to two mounds, one large and one small, that the trio of brothers slid onto their knees. They didn't need the Enforcer Commander emblem or the one item that was uniquely owned by their sire and creator to tell who those two graves belonged to. It was a mating gift that they gave each other, a bright shining opal that each wore on their bodies.

Prowl remembers how his creator would always wear it right over her spark. His sire over his. looking at it now it still retained the shine that he remembered if not as bright. The want to take the two pieces was overwhelming, yet he did not feel as if he should.

With a trembling servo, he laid it one the stake that held the stone. Helm bowed, he felt the pressed of his brother's bodies against him. They stayed there for joors before they slip into a fretful recharge. It was Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz who lifted them up and took them to the one building that was still stable. It was a long time coming for the last of a city to grieve.

Orion and Wheeljack had taken to finding supplies and food. While still being respectful. They had made a nest of meshes that they had found and it was that that the three Praxians were laid on.

"What now?"

Optimus thought on it. They could not stay long there were others that needed them. he had a clan that needed him. "We will give them time but we cannot stay away from the clan long."

He saw the question that Ratchet wanted to ask. "If Smokescreen and Bluestreak wish to stay with their brother I will not stop them. but if Prowl wishes to come with us I would allow it." He looked over to jazz who was watching over the three sleeping dragons. "If you wish to stay with Prowl, Jazz, then I see no problem with it. If you wish to cut ties with the clan than I will allow it, though we will miss you."

Jazz looked back at his leader stunned. He didn't know what to say. But he did nod. "it is something to think about, I would want to talk to Prowl first though. He may have other plans."

"A wise idea."

"I will rejoin the clan after I make sure that our three crystals are healthy." Ratchet said from his spot by Wheeljack.

Optimus nodded he felt comfortable with leaving the healer behind so long as the other was with him. the medic could take care of himself but it was not a time for any Autobot to be alone. But all that was for another orn, there was still time before he had to return to his clan with his younger brother.

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl woke to the sound of something moving. It wasn't even halfway through the night when his recharge disturbed. He wondered why he was the only one to hear the sound. The sound of small pedes scuffing the ground and metal and crystal should have woken his brothers at least.

Another scuff and a whimper. Prowl doesn't ponder the reason as he slowly gets out of his brothers hold. He steps quiet as he walked without notice to the source of the noise. Well, mostly unnoticed, Jazz wasn't as deep in recharge as most would think and had watched the half dragon move and get out. he had not heard what Prowl had heard though.

Prowl silently stalked the small form that darted through the debris. From what he could tell it was someone who was somewhere between a sparkling and a youngling. But he wanted to know was why the young one was alone.

Once his got closer without being notice, he saw that the small mechling was indeed a sparkling. At least frame wise, from what Prowl could see the mechling was showing signs that he wasn't far from being a youngling.

"scrap," came a quiet whisper. His vocabulary proved that.

Prowl didn't let his presence be known. He waited wanting to see if the little one was truly alone. He did not want to have a faceoff with angry protective creators. But as the joors went on Prowl did not see any older mechs or femmes.

The little mechling was malnourish his light armor dented and pieces missing. Some of Prowls instincts came roaring to front of his mind. The tight control his had over them, shredded. Without thinking much on how he was going to explain his reasons, Prowl made a sound to get the mechlings attention.

The little one whirled around scared out its wits as he saw Prowls larger dragon form. He whimpers again and tried to crawl backwards before he ran up against a slab of metal.

"I didn't mean too," he cried. "I'm sorry."

Prowl let a soothing coo rumble from his chest to his throat. He had heard it used many times by other creators as well as his own. It was used to calm down young mechs and hatchlings. But also, could be used on older younglings.

The mechling still fearful no longer shook but tears started to form around his optics. Prowl long neck curved down as he touch his chevron to the mechlings helm. Before he curled his body around the smaller form. The smaller body eventually calmed before the mechling lulled by the warmth that Prowls body gave off fell into recharge.

Up closer Prowl could see that the mechling wasn't just missing some armor but the form underneath had been burned. The little one should have been unconscious from pain. He made a reminder to have Ratchet look him over. Once he was sure that the mechling would not wake. Prowl uncurled and pick him up by the scuff of his neck. His plan was to get back to the pile of brothers he had left and place the mechling in the middle with Bluestreak. However, someone decided to get in his way.

A silver shadow someone.

"Yo Prowl." The silver dragon smiled. "ya know that you need ta tell someone when yer leaving."

Prowl snorted, he couldn't talk with a mechling in his mouth. He brushed pass Jazz without even bothering to look at the mech. The mechling needed to be somewhere out of the cold and seen to by Ratchet.

"Prowl wait up!" Jazz jumped high into the air trying ot cover the distance that Prowl was putting between them. "Look, its dangerous to be out alone and is that a sparkling?" Jazz was walking backwards trying to get Prowl to talk to him. "Prowl mech ya can't just go and get someone's little bitlit. And ya just can't just pick one off the streets; what if that was a grown mech faking being a defenseless sparkling."

Prowl heard every word that Jazz said but was choosing to ignore him until finally he had had enough. While he could understand Jazz's point, he was getting angry that the silver dragon thought he couldn't tell the difference between a fully grown mech and sparkling. But it was this new sense of the mech hovering. It wasn't as bad before, until now that is.

Placing the mechling down for a klik, Prowl glared at the silver dragon. "I do not need your protection in my city Jazz."

"Not much of a city, Prowl. In case ya forgot yer still being hunted and this place is where your breed was most found. Don't think that they wouldn't check here." Jazz said.

"Whether Praxus is standing or a pile of broken buildings and crystals, it is still my home. And I have not forgotten about Sentinel so don't think you can come after me and lecture me on what I already am aware of." Prowl shot back anger slowly seeping into his voice. He took a step towards Jazz, who growled back at the Praxian. "Do not think that just because we have a tentative sparkmate bond that you can tell me what is best for me."

Jazz feeling threaten growl loudly, scales ruffled to make himself look bigger. But Prowl was having none of it and growl back before picking up his new ward and heading back to his brothers. He will deal with Jazz when the sparkling was safe.

As the Smokescreen and Bluestreak came into sight, Prowl quicken his pace with Jazz talking more and more. By the time that Prowl was in arms reach of his older brother, he deposited the mechling in his confused servos before turning on Jazz and slamming his tail into him. the force sent the silver mech into a pile of rubble.

"uh Prowl?"

"I found him. He needs Ratchet." He said nuzzling the mechlings helm.

"Okay, but um why did you send Jazz flying into the debris?"

"…he was annoying me." Prowl answered before stepping away from his brothers.

"rrrighttt." Smokescreen sent a ping for Ratchet and he sat back down next to Bluestreak. He could guess what was really bothering Prowl and he would need to explain to the youngest.

Unlike other dragons, crystal dragons don't have a dominance fight. Or at least not like normal dominance fights that everyone else knew. Jazz had somehow got Prowl pass that point of his tolerance and the crystal half dragon just reacted just like their creator did. Now he would wait and see how Jazz reacted.

There was the possibility that the next orn would start off with a fight.

As Prowl waited for Jazz. The rest of their group came up. Smokescreen first had to deal with Ratchet before he could answer Optimus's questions. Thankfully, the mechling hadn't woken during the healers fussing. More for Prowl then everyone else.

If the Prowl was under those influences, then hearing his new sparkling terrified would be bad news for them. Ratchets cursing took a seat backstage as Jazz emerged from the pile of debris. He was not happy.

So, it was no surprise that no one could stop him before the silver mech slammed into Prowl. Snarls and roars filled the night as the two tumble and crashed into what building remained. Prowl used his slightly smaller size to get around the much quicker Jazz. However, Jazz had more weight compared to Prowl thanks to his full-blooded heritage. He had pinned Prowl using his full weight and was trying to get a vise grip on the crystal dragons neck.

Prowl manages to slip one talon freed and swiped at jazz, hitting his under his optic. With that distraction, Prowl was able to throw jazz off him. however, the silver mech got hold of one of Prowls wings giving it a violent jerk. Prowl roared in pain as mesh tore and the sensors underneath were rip to shreds. With his wings so sensitive due to the vorns having to live with them on low power. The injury was excruciating.

He used his tail again the make the other let go. Prowl was having some problem fighting Jazz. The mechs and dragon he was use too were always larger then him or they were his size. Jazz was either smaller and larger. He knew when to shift between forms and he did it at speeds that Prowl could not match.

Off to the sidelines, Ratchet had saw the damage and cursed about damn dragons and damn mating fights. He returned to the mechling when the little one began to stir. Not wanting to have his little patient wake up and unintendedly cause more of a ruckus. The healer quickly injected the mechling with a sedative.

The roars and growls continue for the rest of the night until Jazz was pinned by Prowl. Sharp talons pressed firmly near one of the main energon lines in the silver dragons neck. "Yield"

Jazz growled and struggle to get free but Prowl pressed harder. "I will not ask again, yield…please Jazz do not make me hurt you more." He finished softly.

Jazz finally did stop but it was only to get Prowl to loosen his grip before he flips them over and clamps down on the Praxians neck just behind his helm. Prowl growled mostly at himself for falling for the trick. Jazz not one to fall for the same thing twice used his back legs to pin Prowl wings and his front to pin Prowls front legs.

The crystal dragon was not to be outdone. Prowl used the one trick that his creator taught all her offspring. He forces his tail to shift into a long slender whip. With one strong crack the whip like appendage wrap around Jazz's own neck and with a great tug, the silver mech was pull off of Prowl. He left teeth and claw marks on Prowls neck and shoulders but the Praxian was beyond caring as he tackled Jazz.

The others scramble out of the way as the two rolled in their direction. Bluestreak stared in awe but turned fearful optics to his brother.

"is that going to happen to me?"

"hehheh, well…maybe." The older Praxian looking everywhere but his younger brother.

"that's not helpful Smokescreen," the younger Praxian frown.

The older mech grimace, "yeah but don't worry you still got vorns before we have to deal with that."

Bluestreak looked at his brother not entirely satisfied but willing to leave the topic for now. The fight between Prowl and Jazz was starting to wind down as again Prowl was on top of the silver mech. Bluestreak recognized the move as one he had seen the Enforcers use. When he was allowed to visit the station.

"You will stop this now Jazz." There was deadly promise in those words. "proving who is dominate will not aid you." When Jazz made no move to act Prowl step off of him. "You have a lot to learn about my breed if you wish to court me." With that Prowl left the fuming mech and went straight to where Ratchet had taken the little mechling.

Smokescreen having taken pity on his leader decided to explain. He spoke loud enough so Jazz could here. "Those of Praxus have different views on how to gain a perceptive mates attention. But for crystal dragons…it's all in the chase." At their bewilder looks Smokescreen sighed. "We love to chase and be chased. Those being crystal dragons don't believe in the whole dominance fighting thing. We think that both parties should have equal status. So, we came up with a different way to get our mates attention. First you chase then if they want you, they chase you. Both make the decisions in the relationship. However, those who have a sparkmate, it can be a little…different."

"How. And what was that earlier?"

"Well for one that was Prowl telling Jazz to back off before he did something stupid. When Jazz fought back he started the chain reaction of the courtship." At their confused looks the eldest borther sighed. "Meaning that he was trying to show that he is capable of defending himself. now its your turn to show him that your serious."

"How."

"It differs, depending on the mech in question. This is going to be your version of chasing. Past couples did everything from actually chasing each other to racing. It's like one long competition."

"I see…I think." Jazz was really confused.

"Look get to know Prowl then make your move." Smokescreen left to talk quietly to Optimus leaving Jazz with his thoughts.

With Ratchet, Prowl watched over the sleeping mechling. The healer had confirmed that the little one was indeed not a sparkling just a very malnourished youngling. He was unable to tell if the little one was a mech or dragon at this point, Ratchet didn't want to cause more stress and felt that such things could wait. Prowl agreed.

They would have to put him on the same eating regiment as Prowl. But hopefully there wouldn't be any bad after effects. The burns however were more troubling since they had reach the soft form underneath the armor. Ratchet did all he could but he needed his supplies back at his den. Right now, all they could do is make him comfortable and keep infection at bay.

Prowl was being tended to by the healer as he relayed everything. He knew that in order for the little one to have any chance…he would have to go with Ratchet. And that meant that if Prowl was serious about keeping him, he would have to follow the Autobot clan back to their dens. He may have Smokescreen and Bluestreak and to some extend Jazz's invite to join the clan. Prowl was aware that if other members didn't want any new additions then Optimus would have to throw Prowl out.

Orion and the mechling would be safe from such actions due to their ages. Prowl had no such protection. He wouldn't dare let his brothers give up the stable environment they had found either. It was something to discuss with the leader of the clan after a few joors of recharge. Healers orders.

He took the youngling and found his brothers again. With a tired sigh, he let them place both him and the little one in the middle as they curled around them. Prowl would rather get things over with before recharging but he wasn't a fool to go against a healer such as Ratchet.

Tucking the youngling against him Prowl enclosed them with his wings as he drifted off. The next orn would be enough time to deal with the oncoming problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 Leap of fate

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

The next couple of orns were a flurry of movement. When he awoke after his fight with Jazz, Prowl realized just what he had done, and that he had taken in an injured almost youngling. The little one was still frighten but most of that fear had dissipated by the middle of that orn.

They had learned that Hot Rod had been living with three others. An older mech named Kup and two other younglings, Springer and Arcee; unfortunately, they had gotten separated when Megatron attack the village. It was they who had come upon the ruins of Praxus and under Kups watchful gaze buried all the grayed frames they could find.

They had stayed in the ruins for a while before joining the large village. Hot Rod had been outside the village when the attack happened, it was when he was trying to get back in and find his family that he was injured. He also had said that there had been a large pile of something before he escaped and made his way to Praxus. He was hoping that Kup and the others would come looking for him in one of the few places that they knew about.

Ratchet had shared grim look with Optimus, Prowl, and the others. They saw many grayed-out frames in that village as well as a large pile of sparklings and younglings. It was highly possible that Hot Rods family had been terminated. Megatron had little need for younglings and old mechs. The medic had been debating on telling the little one, the shock could do more harm than good so early in his recovery.

They still had to convince him to go with them back to the Autobot dens for further treatment. It was left up to Prowl to do just that.

The other thing that Prowl had to do was talk to Jazz, who had been giving him a wide berth. The silver dragon wouldn't even look at him. it was disturbing how the dragon was treating him compared to how he was on their way to Praxus.

He conferred with his brothers on the matter, but all they could say was that the mech was pouting. The image nearly sent Prowl spiraling. Luckily, he had the almost youngling direct his attention. The youngling wasn't a dragon but thanks to Praxus intermingling of species, Prowl could handle the little mechling. It seemed that Hot Rod rather stay with the crystal dragons then the rest of the group.

Orion had been staying with Optimus, catching up as it was. Every time Prowl looked for the youngling it was to see him and Optimus talking. When he wasn't with him, Orion was with either the medic or Wheeljack. But, the youngling had started to wonder back over to Prowl and his brothers.

With all that was happening Prowl had yet to talk to Optimus. Smokescreen had told him that he was welcome to join the Autobots, or even stay with them for a little while of he wished to travel. The worry sad little note in his older sibling's voice had Prowl rethinking on what he wanted. Truly, he had been planning on staying with his brothers and the mechling. But if he was told to leave, he would do so without protest.

Separating himself from his brothers and Hot Rod, Prowl sought out the giant dragon and leader of the Autobots. He found the red and blue dragon sunning himself in a large clearing not far from where they had landed for the orn. He was catching the last few rays of sunlight before they would go out hunting.

"Prowl," his deep voice caught the half dragon off guard. He thought he had been quiet. "What can I help you with?"

Prowl didn't start with pleasantries, he got straight to the point. "I wish to know if joining your clan is the best for everyone."

Optimus looked thoughtful before answering. "You feel that you will be unwelcome?"

"I am a fully grown half breed, sir. While Orion and Hot Rod would be welcome due to their ages; they do not need much food. Their addition would not strain the clan's resources, but as you may know, crystal dragon requires much to function. Especially those with gifts."

"You are worried that another crystal will cause a disruption?"

"I would not say that exactly, but-

"Prowl," Optimus said kindly. "I would not dream of separating you and your brothers. As well as from young Hot Rod. He seems to have taken a shine to you. Ratchet would never forgive us if the youngling's health backslides."

"but-

"Believe me, the Autobots have many that need a higher food intake then most. Considering all that having three more join us would not make that big of a difference."

"Yes, I can see that."

"And I am sure that Jazz would like to have more time courting you." Prowl stayed quiet with that. He wasn't sure if the silver mech would want to continue his interest.

"I am not sure he wishes to continue," Prowl said softly.

Optimus smiled; extending one wing over the Praxian. "Jazz will, he just trying to figure you out. you are one of the few who he can't get under their armor. The fact that you had caught his optic before your sparks reached for each other speaks volumes of his opinion of you."

"He is annoying irritating…pain in the aft. He is loud and wild. I am…not." Prowl admitted. "But Jazz can also be dangerous, brave, and caring when he dares to show it."

Optimus would've snickered but he was not in the position to do so. He doubts that Prowl would apparated it. It had been a long time since he had been able to witness two dragons or mechs dance around each other. It could be rather amusing and sweet.

Prowl felt that the larger dragon was finding his situation with Jazz amusing, but he wouldn't call the other on it. Not yet anyway. He decided to switch the conversion back to him and the Autobot clan.

"I would like to stay with Smokescreen and Bluestreak. And Hot Rod will need someone to watch out for him until his family can be found." Prowl glanced out from under the wing. "If that is alright with you sir."

Optimus transformed to his mech mode. He reached out to the smaller mech servo open. "Welcome Prowl."

Prowl for the first time in a long while smiled. The loneliness that he felt at the prospect of being left alone after just finding everyone was gone. The aching hole he had since the fall of Praxus filling. He would be with his brothers, the one thing that he wanted since his capture. He would be useful again maybe serving as he once did to this new home.

Prowl grip the large servo, "Thank you sir."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz watched from his hiding spot as Prowl and Optimus talked. Next to him was Ratchet taking over for the Autobot leaders shadow. Even if Optimus was larger and could take care of himself, there was no need for them to be stupid and let him go out alone. Not when there were dragons and hunter mechs gunning for him.

Prowl wasn't the only one that was on Sentinel hit list, though for only different reasons. Reasons that only Optimus knew of. Jazz and a few others could only guess what those reasons were.

"It is good that we'll be getting someone who can tell that aft head when his being an idiot."

"ya think that Prowl would even step out of line to do that?" Jazz snorted. "he's too straight lace to even think it."

"Still stinging from the beat down he gave you?" Ratchet was very amused and wasn't afraid of showing it. "And yes, yes I do. Smokey can back me up on that. Apparently, our new clan member isn't one to stay quiet when another is about to do something idiotic. Smokescreen was more worried about Prowl and Red Alert getting along enough to share their creativity when dealing out punishments."

"Smokey got some dirt on little Prowler huh?" he shivered at the idea of those two getting together. He mostly got away from such things by never being caught.

"As much as an older brother usually does."

"huh." Jazz click his claws. "Looks like their done. We better get back before they notice they had an audience."

"My guess is that they already know." Ratchet smirked when Prowl looked their way before Optimus had him looking back at him. "Not much can escape a Praxian. Add in his dragon half and you'll be having a hard time getting anything pass him." the healer chuckles as the silver dragons look.

Jazz takes it as a challenge. He would see just how much he could get pass the former Enforcer. He stops and grins. Jazz has found his answer to courting Prowl. His cackling has Ratchet back by his side looking him over. When Jazz tries to wave him away Ratchet scuffs him and drags him back to their temporary campsite.

He wouldn't let the shadow dragon go until his was satisfied that the dragon was not about to go insane. He sat the smaller dragon next to the mechling. Hot Rod was leaning away from Jazz watching him warily. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were also watching the silver dragon, ready to jump in and snatch the Hot Rod and run.

They had to do neither as Prowl joined them. He tilted his helm in confusion at how everyone was treating the now pouting Jazz. Taking pity on him Prowl went and sat between Hot Rod and Jazz. Ratchet had wanted to give him a thorough once over. In the next two orns they would be at their dens and he wanted to make sure that Prowl would be able to make it. The crystal dragon huffed, he was already regaining the weight he had lost, his leg was almost healed and baring his weight, and most of the other damage was done healing.

He told the healer this but was still told to sit and be quiet. Ratchet said the Prowl needed to set an example for the mechling. It wasn't much of an excuse to Prowl but he did as he was told. He wasn't afraid of healers, he just didn't like being poke and prodded by them.

He frowned at his brothers watching from of the sidelines. But he reminded himself that they were used to the healer's temperament and he didn't want Hot Rod to not trust those trying to heal him.

"Well you're doing better than I thought. I want to continue what we're doing now, as for your other injuries. Your own healing can take care of them. however, no long flights until your wings can keep you aloft for more than a couple joors."

"understood healer."

Ratchet frowned at Prowl before turning to Hot Rod. "You on the other hand are still to injured to be on his own. I need to make more burn cream and we need to keep an optic on those areas for infection. The armor needs to be sanded down along the edges, there are still some rough areas that could cause more harm to the protoform underneath. I am putting you on the same food diet as Prowl until your back to a healthy weight. So, I need to rest and no going to play in the dirt. Keep those wounds clean and for pit sakes don't undo any of my hard work, or I'll have the twins sit on you until you heal."

Hot Rod tilted his helm. "Who are the twins?"

Ratchet grinned, "you'll see."

Hot Rod didn't like that and had slid closer to Prowl. Ratchet didn't see as he went to Jazz. "I think it's just your personality."

Jazz squawked in protest but Ratchet was through with them. telling the mech to go hunting or something but don't do that creepy laugh again. Prowl glance at Jazz, "creepy laugh?"

"Aw Ratchet's just teasing ma. Just ignore him." Jazz flip a wave at the retreating healer. "So, what cha to Prowler?"

"It's Prowl, and since I have been order to stay put…I am unsure on what to do."

Jazz's visor brightens. "Well good things I'm here then to liven up this party." Prowl was going ot refuse but Jazz had hooked an arm with one of his. "Pick up Roddi there and lets go. Smokey and Blue can come too if they want."

"I-

"We'll would like too Jazz, but we are on hunting duties this time." The oldest Praxian said.

"yep, but Hot Rod can go since Ratchet says he can't do much else and he can't fly so he has to stay with Prowl and-

"Bluestreak," Prowl stopped his brother gently.

"Oops, sorry about that."

"you have nothing to be sorry about Blue. But if you are going out hunting then you better leave now while there is still sunlight."

"right!" the gray and red crystal dragon bounced off before taking flight. Smokescreen chuckles before following suit, but he stops and leans down to whisper something to Hot Rod. The mechling grins and snickers.

"What did you tell him?" Prowl had a sinking feeling and narrowed his optics at his brother.

"Now Prowl, that's between me and little Hot Rod." He says innocently. Then he was gone and Jazz and Prowl were left to themselves with only a mechling as a chaperon.

"Well ain't he a devious one."

Prowl sighed, "you have no idea."

"since we can't go far or we'll incur the wrath of Ratchet, how about we sit over ther by those trio of trees. We can just ya talk." Jazz didn't give them time to say no as he lead them over to said trees.

"I don't have much to say." Prowl tuck his wings in then over his shoulders like a cape. It was one way he could sit without the tips bunching up.

"Well I'll start then, I grew up on the streets with a gang of younglings. Got inta music and dancing made a living off that when I got out of tha gang. Most of them had already be rounded up or died." A hint of sadness crossed Jazz's face but it was gone just as quickly. "I met up with some other mechs like me but we didn't mesh well, so I left. That's when I started ma career in thievery met a younger you. Left that village just blowing with the wind until I clashed with certain dragons in Optimus's lot." Jazz smiled at the memory, "and the rest is history."

Prowl knew that Jazz had left out some details but wasn't going to push. Not yet anyway. He didn't want a recap of their first meeting no matter how curious the mechling was or how he was trying to get one of them to talk about it.

Prowl realized that he got lost in thought when Jazz had snap his clawed digits in his face. "well its yer turn now." The silver mech said a little amused as Prowls bemused expression.

Prowl really didn't know what to talk about, it was something he never participated in before and Sentinel wasn't one for idle chitchat. Hot Rod took the incentive.

"Kup told us once, that crystal dragons got their names not because of their scales but because they could make the crystals that grew in the city sing just by touching them."

Jazz looked interested, he glances at Prowl the musician in him coming to the forefront. Prowl felt a little comfortable talking about something not about him.

"Yes, with lots of practice. One could even do a piece that required and whole group of musicians with just one servo. Those with talent were praised and were sought out by most of those of high society outside the city, but none would go out and perform since the crystal could not be moved. The crystal music could only be found in Praxus." Prowl did not mention that he was one of those who could make crystal's sing.

"how did ya get inta Enforcers?" Jazz asks. "was it for family or did ya want ta on ya own?"

"You were one of the Enforcers? Kup said that they were the best and criminals had a really hard time making a foothold in Praxus because not one could bribe them or out fight them. and those that where dragons made it harder cause they couldn't escape them when they got spotted from the air." The mechling said in an excited voice.

"I joined the Enforcers because I wished to make a difference. Having a sire and a brother part of them was only part of the reason. I was going to transfer to a different precinct so it couldn't be said I only got any promotions due to family ties. I found I liked foot patrols more than desk work but using my mind in tactics was also enjoyable." Prowl relaxed more as he talked, he never talked this much before to anyone and wonder why he was so comfortable with Jazz to do so.

They talked about their likes and dislikes for the rest of the time before the hunting party got back. Prowl ignored the curious looks from his brothers and the smug ones from the rest of the group. He ate with Smokescreen and Bluestreak after he cooked Hot Rods portion.

He would answer their questions later. He was busy going over about what little he had learned about Jazz and it bugged him. he hated having so little information and wonder if the mech did it on purpose. It was something to consider later. But he will find out what Jazz internally left out.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

A large reddish purple mech paced his newly rebuilt room. He was infuriated about losing two prized creatures after going through so much trouble of getting them. His crystal dragon, even if it was a half breed, and the little mech that was the key to getting the one dragon he needed to be gone from Cybertron.

Sentinel wanted those beings back. Rumors had filtered back to him about more sightings of other crystals and he wanted them. the hunting parties he had sent out only half had come back functioning. It seemed that his property wasn't as weak willed as he thought. That and there was another unidentified dragon helping them.

He was told that the direction they were heading was towards the ruins of Praxus. Sentinel smiled, it was too perfect. He knew that the crystal was injured and that both were near starving. Trapping them should be easy having an extra dragon would be a benefit for his plans.

He was so close to having his army completed, all he needed was another breeder and the Prime legacy. None knew outside his small group that he was only Prime in name. without that legacy, he would never have that power.

Having at least on descendant of the Primes was key. Having a dragon that had ties to the line was also something of importance but finding such a mech was not on his list. What Sentinel didn't know was that he had all he needed with Prwol and Orion and that there was more to finding the Primes lost legacy.

For only a one who could make crystal's sing could open the way to finding the key to the power of the Primes. And only one of the clan can wield that power. Prowl and Orion could have lead the way but neither could weld it, that was for another descendant.

But Sentinel didn't need to know that. It was best that he would never get his servos on those belonging to the Primes clan.

Fate however, didn't see it that way. it starts to conspire against those who wanted nothing to do with it. It was sending Sentinel the ones with the information that would lead him to hunt down Prowl and his new clan.

The fight between the Autobots and Decepticons will never be the same again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 the gauntlet is thrown

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers:

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

The valley of the Autobot clan wasn't what Prowl would expect of a large clan. They had picked a place that was a mixture of almost all environments. Foothills on up the mountains for dens, a medium size river, a forest off to the side and flat lands on the other. It explained Optimus's assurance that adding Prowl to the clan was a non-matter.

He felt Hot Rod tighten his grip on his back as they enter the clans strong hold. Optics glowed from shadowy places as the braver ones crept out to see the newcomers. The suspicion was high as they reached the center of the clan home. He felt his brothers sided up to him one on each side.

That got the attention of a pair of red and yellow dragons. Prowl kept how uncomfortable all the attention was making him feel. His brothers however, already knew what he was feeling and was lending their silent comfort. Wings touching, scales sliding against each other, and Prowl's body started to relax, but only a fraction.

When they got to the center or the main area of the group of dens. Prowl, Orion, and Hot Rod were left alone while everyone else joined the forming circle. Optimus was the only one the was standing apart of his clan, facing them.

"Autobots!" his powerful voice boomed through the air. Bouncing off the stone and metal mountain walls ringing and echoing in the caves that were most of the Autobot dens. "A joyous occasion has occurred. Not only are there three new members of our clan but Smokescreen and Bluestreak have been reunited with their missing brother, Prowl." Prowl didn't move as over a hundred pairs of optics landed on him. scrutinizing him. He was saved when Optimus spoke again. "I have found my once lost younger brother, Orion." Orion stepped a little bit closer to Prowl, he didn't hide but he didn't exactly stay in the lime light. "And found in the ruins of Praxus, the only known survivor of Megatrons latest attack, Hot Rod." From his perch on Prowl the almost youngling gave a wave before ducking behind one of the crystals wings. "He is under the care of Prowl."

The Crystal dragon wondered why the leader of the Autobots did not mention about him and Jazz. But then he figured that it was really none of their business since their bond was still in the early stages. The silver dragon was right behind him and the furthest from him. Prowl was somewhat disappointed that the silver dragon wasn't within sight.

"I get your brother and the youngling Optimus, but why another adult half breed?" Prowl kept his wings from twitching when a very bright very golden dragon swagger in. the way he sneered at Prowls heritage, it was obvious of what he thought of those not being full bloodied of anything. "Can we even afford adding another dragon…or are you going by a mech?" he asked the last part to Prowl. "What can you contribute to this clan? Or are you a charity case like your-

"Finish that sentence Burst, and see what happens." Growled the yellow dragon that Prowl noticed earlier. The red dragon next to him curled one side of his lip up showing off one long fang.

The golden dragon, Burst, did a dragon version of a shrug. "I'm just asking what everyone else is Sunstreaker. We can't kick out our leader's brother. And the youngling most likely won't be sticking around his entire life. But here we have a fully grown half breed, who has been who knows where, able to take care of himself. whats to say that he isn't looking for a free hand out."

"Prowl isn't like that!" Bluestreak shouted wings arched high and trembling armor fluffed out. "don't go saying things about others when you don't know them!" him and Smokescreen had come to stand by Prowl offering support to their brother. They knew that he wasn't showing what he was feeling. But they knew that the words had stung a bit.

"Just saying. It's hard enough just feeding the dragons we got. Then add in that red mech and you two…"

"What cha saying Burst?" Sideswipe asked. "Sounds like you got something to against Blue and Smokey, why don't cha just come out and say it. Primus knows that you won't do scrap about Ironhide. That mech kicked your aft half way down the mountain."

"And what are you implying about it being hard to feed this lot?" Ratchet added his own two cents. "dragons like you require more fuel then those with gifts and those the size of Prowl and his brothers."

Burst glance annoyed at the healer and enraged at the red dragon known as Sideswipe. But the rest of the Crystal dragon's defenders weren't done.

"Smokey and Blue have done more in their first cycle with us then you have done in a half vorn."

"Yeah, Blue has the best optics here and you can trust Smokescreen to keep a secret and he has been instrumental against the Decepticons and other encroaching clans."

That enraged the golden dragon more. He snarled at the one who had spoken but was intercepted by a larger blue dragon. He was almost the same size as Optimus. One glare from him had Burst backing away but not backing down.

"It doesn't matter that you're the Second of the Clan, Loudburst, its Optimus's decision and you never even gave the mech a chance to say what he can do." The blue dragon said.

"He is a very capable fighter and from what Smokescreen has said in the past, a brilliant Tactician." Wheeljack said from beside Ratchet.

"He was an Enforcer before Praxus fell!" Hot Rod's voice joined the fray. But it was Jazz's that silence any other arguments.

"He's ma sparkmate." Helms whipped back to Jazz then to Prowl then back to Jazz. Until the yellow dragon who Bluestreak had whisper was known as Sunstreaker gave the silver dragon a shocked look.

"You serious? You actually found your sparkmate...and he was an Enforcer!?"

"They met when Prowl was still an Enforcer, in fact Jazz gave him a run for his credits before stealing his first kiss." Smokescreen smiled at the withering glare that Prowl leveled at him. "What it's not like they wouldn't find out and I like to get it out so they're not coming to me and asking why you two are acting funny."

"I never acted funny." Prowl said. But he gave his older brother a solid whack with his wing to the back of his helm. Bluestreak still ruffled snickered. Hot Rod just stared at his new caretaker and his brothers. He liked the warm feeling they gave off. It was like he was back with his family.

But Burst was not so shocked and he sneered at the trio. "So, that's how he got in. I'll admit that he's not bad on the optics, but Jazz really, your one of the few dragons that couldn't have a sparkmate."

The air around Jazz turned dark though there was nothing showing. The smile he gave was chilling. "Oh?" he said cheerfully. "And why is that?"

"You think that someone with as dark a past as you would be blessed with a sparkmate?" both Jazz and Prowl tense but for different reasons. Prowl felt compelled to defend the silver dragon. Jazz wanted to rip the gold dragons throat out. the dragon had no idea what fire he was playing with.

"And yet he has been nothing like some youngling pretending to be an adult. I have yet to hear an adult sound so jealous of another like you are currently sounding." Prowl spoke before Jazz could. Armor fluffed up and scales gleaming, chassis out, helm head high, and wings arched. The Crystal was the perfect picture full of authority that many of his breed gave off naturally. Hot Rod had jumped off and onto Bluestreak when Prowl walked forward towards the fuming gold dragon.

Jazz had been stun to have someone other than Optimus come to his defense. He couldn't keep his optics off Prowl as the dragon stood chassis to chassis nose to nose with Loudburst. Loudburst was a helm taller than the Crystal dragon but Prowl still could loom over the golden dragon.

"I have only known Jazz a few orns and I have found him to be irritating, loud, having no care for personal space…" Jazz felled to the ground in heap as the list got longer and longer. He received pitying glances from some of his clan mates. But Prowl surprise them with his next list. "But he is also very passionate about his beliefs, compassionate about those he trusts, brave to the point of being foolish, and-

"Aw couldn't ya had stop at brave, Prowler."

"I will not lie…and its Prowl."

"But Prowler suits ya."

"It surely does not."

Except for Loudburst, everyone else was shocked or amused at the bickering. While they may not completely trust the new dragon, they knew that their leader nor Jazz would allow someone that could pose a threat into the clan. Plus, it was nice to see Smokescreen and Bluestreak happy. It was easiest to see as they came up to stand by Prowl. Smokescreen being the taller and taking a guarded positon glaring at Loudburst, while Bluestreak was chatting animatedly with the youngling and ignoring just about everything else.

Jazz was grinning from his spot at Prowl who was looking at bit irritated as the silver dragon kept trying to draw him into more childish arguments. But he wasn't as bad as the golden dragon who was quickly reminding Prowl of a bloated puffing fish. Just not as intimidating. He matched the glare level at him with one of his own, and judging the reactions from the other dragons it was more powerful as the started backing away from them.

Loudburst however, wasn't backing down and a wicket grin grew across his face. Prowl did not like what he was feeling in the others field and from his brothers stiffening postures they didn't either.

"if…Prowl…wants to truly join this clan then as Second I have the right to," all those present tensed. The smiled the Loudburst was showing sent chills down their spines. "Test him in any contest I choose."

Silence, then the valley of the Autobots erupted in a roar of protest. But Loudburst was unaffected, he just stared triumphantly at Prowl who watched him with narrow optics. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were near silently hissing at the smug dragon. But Prowl saw the look that Optimus was giving him and he began to understand why he had yet to jump in and counter what Loudburst was saying or the challenge he leveled.

The sound of him transforming stopped all the yelling. His brothers watched confused before they too transformed to their mech mode. Loudburst was confused as to why Prowl was appearing before him in a supposedly weaker form.

"I accept your challenge, but you cannot challenge Smokescreen or Bluestreak. They have already earned their right to stay with the Autobots." Prowl said confidently.

"fine," Loudburst was not pleased but to him, he still won if he could get one of the half dragons out. "But-

"It will not be to the death." Optimus broke in. "Nor will you draw in others to fight this for you. As challenger, you cannot get a champion Prowl however is allow that option."

Prowl shook his helm. "I will be fine, sir."

Optimus nodded in acceptance but looked closely at Jazz. "Jazz, you cannot interfere." The silver dragon wanted to argue but it was Prowl who stops him.

"Jazz," the tone used was enough as a silent conversation passed between them. but soon Jazz didn't look happy but nodded that he would not interfere in the challenge. Even if someone had to sit on him to stop him.

"Then this challenge will take place two orns from now and will-

"two orns, sir. What's wrong with now?" Loudburst interrupted. His question was met with disapproving growls.

"It is customary for the those participating in challenges have two orns pass before the time of challenge. Plus, Prowl is not fully healed. I was under the impression that you preferred your opponents at the top best. You both must pass Ratchets own test before this challenge takes place." Optimus stood at his full height daring his Second to even think to challenge him on this.

Many were mentally hoping that Loudburst would but for once the golden dragon was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Optimus gave a sharp nod and dismissed his clan. But before they got too far he spoke to Prowl loud enough for the others to hear.

"Prowl, if I'm not mistaken per Crystal dragon's tradition, those being challenge must stay with one or two relatives and witnesses." Smokescreen and Bluestreak and Hot Rod perked up. "And I believe that there are three volunteers right here. I hope that your den will be big enough for all four of you?"

"Yep, it fits me, Smokey, Sunny, and Sideswipe just fine and-

Smokescreen wrapped his tail around his younger brother's snout. Bluestreak's muffled words the only thing coming out. "Blue, not all in one orn. Let Prowl get done with his own problems before he meets the twins." Prowl cocked a ridge at them and shared a confuse look with a chuckling Optimus. Bluestreak looked sheepish. A muffle sorry and the tail unwrapped itself.

The older Praxian walked over to Prowl and gently grab his shoulder and started to lead him away. Bluestreak had Hot Rod on his shoulders and said that he'll catch up but he had to go talk to someone. Prowl guessed that it was these twins he keeps hearing about. He didn't see any though when the clan had gather, though those names did sound familiar. He quickly got rid of that thought. Those two wouldn't couldn't be here, last he heard those pains in the aft were further South pestering the clans down there.

"Before we go to our lovely den, Ratchet said he wanted to check you over before you recharge of the orn."

"I am not tired Smokescreen, I wish to know more on what kind of dragon Loudburst is."

"Which you can do after eating and recharging. You don't want to set a bad example for Hot Rod, do you?" Smokescreen raised a smug optic ridge. "Besides, Blue is already there with little Roddie and he's letting Ratchet look him over like a grown mech. Do you want to be upstaged by a youngling?"

"that will not work on me." Prowl deadpanned. "it did not work when we were younger and it will not work now."

"Stubborn glitch, fine. I'll just get my secret weapon to make you go."

"I come by that stubbornness honestly."

Smokescreen chuckle at the truth, they had gotten their stubbornness from their sire and creator. Even Bluestreak had a stubborn streak when he was in one of his mulish moods. "True, but your one of the worst out of all of us. So, I figured that if I can't get you to listen then maybe he could. Since he can't see you for the next few orns."

Prowl looked to where his brother was pointing at and saw Jazz. He had transformed into his mech mode and was waiting for them in front of the healer's den. Prowl could tell that this particular den belongs to Ratchet due to the herbal scent that drifted out.

"Sup mechs," the silver dragon greeted.

"I'll be talking to Ratchet." Smokescreen whispered to Prowl as he left them alone.

"So." Jazz started.

"So." Prowl echoed. They stood in awkward silence not sure what to say to each other. Inside the healer's den three servos face palmed.

"I…I wished that ya woulda asked for a champion, Prowl. Loudburst may be a total aft, but he's not one to play with."

"I can see that. He is not the first of his type that I have dealt with." they lapsed into silence again. Prowl was trying to figure out what Jazz was really asking or saying. "Smokescreen explained about our traditions?"

Jazz nodded not quite sure where Prowl was going. "then you are aware that it takes two to court. If you are still having doubts one whether I can fend for myself then this will show you what I can do."

"Prowl, I didn't mean to-

"I know, but you still feel it. It is not unexpected you are out of your depth since you know only about non-Praxian courting rituals."

"How do ya know it ya can beat him?"

"He told me himself."

"What? I didn't hear him." Jazz tried to remember if Loudburst had said anything but then having been living around the dragon longer. He could guess the type of contest he would choose. He wasn't sure if Prowl knew that though.

"it was in his body language, how he confronted me, and when he reacted to another talking down to him. you saw the he wanted to challenge another before someone else intervened." Prowl flicked a wing. "From observations, he would most likely try to use physical force to challenge me."

"He's one of the strongest dragons here, but most of tha is in his size rather than actual strength. He also tends ta avoid fighting dragons or mechs that are stronger then him. pit he avoids me because he knows I would beat the living slag out of him." Jazz held one clawed servo to his chin in thought. "So why is he picking on ya. Yer strong and I know that you can take him. what is it about ya that makes him-ohhhh." Jazz snickers. The side of Prowls lip twitches upward.

"So, you see it too?"

"hehehe yep. He's afraid of ya." But Jazz sobers a klik later. "But that also could make him dangerous."

"beings like Loudburst are always ones to watch. He will act like a cornered turbo rat once cornered." Prowl turned to the entrance of the den. "While this will be the last time we can converse until after the challenge, I can rest easily knowing that you still will be watching my back."

Jazz heated from the small bit of praise as well as the show of trust Prowl was extending him. "Ain't gonna let others do it. Wouldn't be a good mate if I let some otha think they can get ta ya."

Prowl didn't move and Jazz tilted his helm wondering why the mech wasn't getting his time with Ratchet over with. But the sudden change in the Praxians feel had the silver dragon on alert.

"Jazz…if for some reason, I do not—

"Don't finish that sentence mech, you'll beat his aft and become a full member of the Autobots. Who knows maybe they be so impressed that you'll get his rank." It was a joke but Jazz didn't think it was impossible.

"While I doubt, I'll receive any rank. I thank you for your belief." Prowl tilted his helm at Jazz. They stood again in silence before a growl from Ratchet reached them.

Prowl nodded and bid Jazz a good orn before disappearing into the healer's den. Jazz waited a few breems before turning and heading out to find Mirage and Hound. Two mechs that he could trust outside of Prowls circle and Optimus's. He may not be able to keep an optic on Prowl, but there was nothing saying that someone else that he appointed could not.

He found the two off in the forest. Mirage indulging Hound's love for the wilds. Even if he didn't love it as much as the green mech. Thinking that he should let them know he was there by stepping out from his hiding spot. Jazz let his more prankish manners seep through. Where would be the fun of doing that in the normal way. so, he found a tree that had a branch right over the duo. He waited for when they had turn just so.

"Yo my main mechs," Jazz grinned down from his perch above the two. He kept his humor in when they jumped and spun around. Mirage glared while Hound smiled and waved.

"Jazz wasn't expecting to see you here. why aren't you with your mate?"

"well that's the thing…I need a favor from ya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11 Dragon Fight Club

Warnings: this and that. I will say this now, I am not good at writing fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl woke early the morning that his challenge would be taking place. The two orns that he spent in his brothers den had been boring. His only company were his brothers, Hot Rod, and the few times Ratchet had come by doing random scans much to Prowls annoyance. It was his last checkup that the healer had cleared him for Loudburst challenge and Bluestreak and Hot Rod had stuck to him like glue for the remainder of the orn and night with Smokescreen watching.

With great care, Prowl extracted himself from the tight hold his brothers and the youngling had made on him during their recharge. He watched as Smokescreen and Bluestreak moved closer to each other to fill the hole that he left, and how Hot Rod snuggle in the brother's warmth. It was a cute moment and Prowl wanted to stay with his family a little while longer, but this next part of Praxian tradition would be hard on the newly reunited brothers. Smokescreen and Bluestreak could not follow him or be there during his fight. Prowl would rather spare them from his leaving so he would be leaving when they were still in recharge.

With quiet steps the half dragon left the comfort and safety of the den and went to find Optimus and Loudburst and the few witnesses that would be allow to be there. No doubt Ratchet would be there and Prowl figured that the mech Ironhide would be present but he didn't know who else. The one dragon he knew wouldn't be there though would be Jazz. Prowl would never admit out loud how that felt. It had only been two orns since he last saw the silver dragon and he hadn't realized how much he had grown use to the other. His absence had been startling.

He stopped wings out as a spark signature came up to the right of him. turning Prowl saw the big blue dragon that had stood up to Loudburst when he arrived. "My name is Ultra Magnus, and I am to escort you to the designated area for the challenge."

Prowl relax a fraction but nodded once he was sure that the dragon spoke the truth. It would not be the first time another tried to get rid of their opponent and Prowl was not taking any chances. Ultra Magnus transformed and shot up into the air and waited for the smaller Praxian to follow.

' _so, it is going to be a good distance from the clan dens.'_ Prowl mentally mused.

Seeing that no one else was around the chances of any others knowing where the challenge was taking place was slim and the chances of Loudburst's friends interfering were slim. But the same could be said for any that were backing Prowl. Transforming Prowl joined the larger blue dragon and both flew off in one direction only to dive into a cloud bank then change direction. Prowl had no problem keeping up with Magnus though he was having a bit of trouble with all the down drafts the larger ones' wings were creating. It seemed that Magnus had a gift for creating thunderstorms and the turbulence was causing havoc with Prowls smaller frame.

Ultra Magnus dove again and much to Prowls gratefulness it was out of the clouds and right into the circle of mechs and dragons. He could see Optimus's distinct coloring and Ratchets voice for the height they were currently at. He could also see Loudburst in the middle of the circle. The others he didn't know but could guess on the red mech standing next to Ratchet was the one that had been taking care of Orion.

Optimus transformed out of his dragon form and walked up to Prowl once they had landed. "good orn Prowl, let me introduce you to your witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

Optimus nodded, "I find it pays sometimes to have someone watching your back. And since only non-related witnesses could be here and Jazz couldn't be here. he sent someone in his place, this is Mirage and Hound." The Autobot leader waved over to a mostly white with bits of blue mech and a green forest dragon. "They won't be interfering with the challenge but they can help should you require someone to step in in case of…cheating."

"I see," Prowl stepped over to Loudburst with Optimus behind him. Ultra Magnus had taken his spot by Ratchet. "who will be his witnesses?"

"Loudburst had opted to forgo one, Ratchet is here as a healer, I of course as silent neutral witnesses and Ironhide will be you mediator."

"In case we get out of hand?"

"He is stronger than he looks. It was one reason why I left Orion to him. he used to be part of corps." Prowl had stopped short at that. the Corps was more famous then Praxian Enforcers with a more dangerous reputation. It was no wonder why Ironhide would be acting in that function.

"I see." Prowl walked passed Optimus and joined both Ironhide and Loudburst in the center of the circle. "best to be careful then."

Optimus chuckled knowing that the comment was about the red mech rather than gold dragon. He walked away but not out of audio shot as Ironhide's gruff voice echo through the trees.

"Alright I am the one who gets to stop you two should you act stupide or something. Optic sore since you're the one who did the challenging then you get to pick the type. You," he points to Prowl. "have to deal with which ever one he picks, clear."

"perfectly,"

"Whatever." Loudburst sneered down at the red mech. "I can't wait to get started, since that little brat bragged about you being an Enforcer then I think I want to see if you can put you credits were his mouth is. I pick a one on one fight, but Prowl has to stay in mech form."

"now hold on there-

"that is fine." Prowl interrupted Ironhide's oncoming rant. "If you feel you need the handicap then its fine with me."

"Come again," Loudburst asked. Everyone else was staring at Prowl like he was crazy, everyone but Ironhide and Optimus. The former smirking, unlike the gold dragon he knew of the others reputation.

"I said that I accept your conditions. I will stay in mech form while you can switch between the two. It is only fair that you get every advantage." Prowl kept a very straight face as he shifted and took his place at the other side of the circle. "You may begin when you are ready." He said to Ironhide.

Silence then Loudburst laughed, "If that's how you want it then." He didn't wait for Ironhide to give the signal before he was attacking Prowl.

The crystal dragon ducked and rolled under the golden dragon ignoring the cries from the others, he was not worried about being trample. Once he was right where there was a weak spot in the armor he brought out a small energon dagger and pressed it into that weak point. He didn't push hard enough to break through but it was enough to stop Loudburst.

"Attacking before Ironhide gave the signal, very poor taste." Prowl waited until he was waved to move before rolling out from underneath the larger dragon. He subspace the weapon and flip back to his original spot.

Loudburst growled as the others snickered. It was rare that someone other than Optimus, Magnus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide could put the Second of the clan in his place. What made it better was that it was Prowl doing it and he was ranked low now. Some were tempted to give him a point since technically Loudburst did start the round and Prowl just finished it.

"Alright, now…Begin!"

Prowl darted forward dodging a tail swipe and snapping jaws as he tried to grab one of the curving horns adoring Loudburst's head. He just managed to touch it when the golden dragon started transforming and Prowl lost his grip when the horns shrank and receded into the others helm. He tried jumping away but he was too late as something sharp rank his side narrowly missing one of his wings.

It was a shallow wound but it still hurt. Thankfully, Prowl was able to stop the bleeding and was able to ignore the pulsing throb that it created. He hissed as Loudburst finish his transformation grinning that he scores first blood. Prowl not to be out done charged; faking right then left before going straight down the middle. Striking multiple times before kicking the larger mech across the circle. He was disappointed that he didn't knock him out but his kick broke something inside the mech. The dripple of energon out of the others mouth prove that.

"think that that was something…I'll show you something." Loudburst snarled. Prowl remained silent he wouldn't let simple mistakes cause him to falter now. He had just a klick before Loudburst attack again.

This time his attacks were smoother, controlled, and precise. Prowl felt some of those hits before he got an opening. He grabs Loudburst's arm swinging himself up and over the mech wrapping his wings around the golden mechs helm blocking his optics. The move unbalanced Loudburst that Prowl was able to twist around while still keeping the hold on the arm and wrapped his legs around the mechs throat. He then pulled the top part of Loudburst's body back as he used his remaining arm to latched onto the other golden arm before twisting them together.

The move cause some pain in his wings as he twisted but it also gave him an advantage. Each time that Loudburst would yank on him pulling his arms, Prowls legs would tighten on his neck cutting off the energon flow in the mainline. If Loudburst continued then he would eventually black out, if he didn't knock Prowl off first.

Off to the side Ironhide was remembering being on the receiving end of one those moves. His servo absentmindedly rubbing his own throat. Ratchet was grumbling about having to fix all the damage and primus help the mech who caused him more grief. Mirage and Hound were relaying everything to Jazz and taking notes for future references. Optimus was wondering why did he have a Second like Loudburst when he had Ultra Magnus. It was mind boggling.

Prowl flared his wings out to regain some balance when Loudburst swung his body a hard left. His arms were getting tired as were his legs, he needed to end this soon. The golden mech beneath him must have felt the same because before Prowl knew it. Loudburst started transforming around him. The transforming mechs mass enlarged that Prowl couldn't hold on anymore, so he leaps off the golden dragon flipping a few times before settling again.

"You thought that something as weak as that could end me, ha, your weak but that is to be expected of a half breed. I must amend to what I said to Jazz about him not having a sparkmate. A dark being such as him can have weak little thing like you as a sparkmate." The golden dragon sneered as he reared his head back flames licking the outside of his mouth.

Prowl hit the dirt as a ball of fire shot out and hit right where he was standing. Stabbing pain hit his processor as those flames kissed the edges of his wings. He quickly blocked the pain but it was enough of a distraction that Loudburst got him with his tail.

Prowl skip a few times before hitting the dirt with a thud. He laid there a bit before forcing himself to get up. Every part of him hurt he knew at least one wing was bent at an odd angle and that his vision was blurry. Thundering steps were getting closer a shadow fell over him, he glances up only to see a giant foot heading straight for him. Prowl rolled over but that foot still caught his wing.

"guess you're not all that. I've always said that there should never be half breeds. You get none of the better traits."

Prowl struggle to get free he was mentally cursing himself for getting so out of shape. Being held captive like he was he should have noticed that he was losing his touch. He had taken down mechs and dragon nearly twice Loudburst's size back on the force. Grunting, Prowl decided to use on trick that he had perfected before the fall of his city. Using the one freed wing, Prowl twisted it at the joint until the longest finger was pointing towards Loudburst.

Prowl knew that he'll be catching pit from the healer as well as his brothers and Jazz. This trick would take away his flight ability for a while since it causes a lot of damage to the internal workings of his wings. But if he could aim it right at right joint in the larger dragon's leg then he could give himself an advantage. As that leg came down Prowl extended the longest finger out stabbing it in the vulnerable knee joint.

Loudburst roar back as the pain cause him to jerk back taking Prowl with him before the Praxian pulled his makeshift blade out and rolled out of the way. Loudburst came crashing down when his injured leg could not support his weight. The sudden shift unbalanced him.

Panting Prowl hefted himself up. " I usually would not use such a move, but I fear that captivity doesn't agree with me and had affected my performance. I assure you I usually would not be fighting this poorly."

Loudburst only growled as he found his balance again though he kept most of his weight off left front foot. The damaged wing on Prowl laid limply dragging at the ground. Ratchet was cursing at both dragons he was very close to hurling things at the two. He didn't get the chance as they charged at each other again. Prowls smaller size coming in handy as he slipped through grasping claws though he did feel the air flow.

It wasn't to attack the dragon but to snatch something that he had saw since landing. Vines, very green vines that were common across Cybertron. He quickly grabs it before taking a rolling flip over the others tail. But instead of landing on the ground, Prowl landed on the tail itself and ran up the dragon's spine until he was right in a dragon's blind spot. Right behind the head.

Loudburst shook his head violently and Prowl had to dig in his clawed fingers to stay on. Due to one violent shank one of Prowls servos came loose and he quickly grab on again, except he got those digits in one of Loudburst's optic. He had accidently blinded the golden dragon in one optic. It wasn't his intention but he used that to give him the opportunity he needed.

Loudburst because of the pain of being blinded slammed his head on the ground to try to force Prowl off. Prowl only jumped over to the other side and looped part of the vine around Loudburst's snout. That large head snap back dragging Prowl with it as he still had parts of the vine wrapped around his arm. However, he allows the force to swing him around and around the snout until the vine effectively wrapped the others mouth shut taking out one weapon Loudburst could use. Prowl also use the one small dagger he had to stab into one of the transforming seams so Loudburst couldn't transform out of the vine wrap.

"Now will you stop acting like a sparkling throwing a tantrum or will you continue to act like one." Prowl gave the vine leash one hard pull bringing the golden dragons heads down to optic level. It was one thing about the leash it gave nearly all control to the one holding it.

Loudburst however, didn't see that as he tried to yank Prowl up off the ground but the Praxian held on and change his stance to keep himself stable. Joors went by as the tug of war continued until finally Loudburst crashed to the ground causing a small quake. Prowl dropped to the ground as well when it became apparent that the other wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. it was also the time when his body showed him why he shouldn't let such abuse happen to him.

Prowl slump as he begins to feel every hurt. Thankfully, he couldn't feel his wings yet since the last injury had caused both to go numb. Prowl groans wanting nothing to do more than lie down and recharge, but first things first, he needed to finish this challenge. Optimus however, had saw enough.

"I believe that this ends the challenge." He glances at Ironhide who nodded. "Ratchet since Prowl is more injured maybe you should get started before he falls into recharge."

Loudburst growled as the healer walked right pass him and stopped at the swaying Praxian. Mirage and Hound appeared next to him as well and were helping him to hid pedes. The healer scanned the mech and cursed when he saw the damage. Both wings wouldn't be supporting his weight anytime soon. several areas would need patching and several patches were missing armor and scales and would need temporary plating until the armor or scales could regrow. But what he noticed most was that his patient was very low on energy and he was quick to order the mech back to his den for repairs.

Ultra Magnus and Ironhide were busy, and slowly, taking the vine off the golden dragon. They would wait until the Ratchet and Prowl were further ahead before they would rejoin the clan. Plus, it would keep the anger dragon from trying to get retribution for his loss while Prowl couldn't defend himself. something that should have been thought about earlier before they started taking off the vine as Loudburst shot forward and while everyone's back was turn open his jaw and closed it around Prowls wing joint.

The scream that the Praxian gave sent chills down everyone's spines and echoed throughout the surround forest. But before any more damage could be caused Hound and Mirage had Loudburst down and Prowl freed and up in the air with Ratchet. Optimus and the others had attack Loudburst while the two had freed Prowl.

"That was the wrong move." Optimus said as he dealt with the weaken Loudburst. "your actions have forced my hand. in the past I would have expelled you from the clan and I wished that was all I can do, but I fear of what your actions would be later." He raised his arms sword pointed over one of the kill points on large dragons. "to protect others from your rage I will send you to the Well to be judge for your transgressions."

Loudburst roared in rage as the sword came down on his spark. As his body grayed he sent one last smirk to his once leader. "y-you t-think-k t-that you w-w-won. Y-you h-have not b-but re-lease s-something on you alllllll."

"that didn't sound good." Ironhide crossed his arms. "Punk sounds like he wasn't all good for your clan."

"Yes, I will have to have someone look into his past to make sure he didn't compromise our family." Optimus sighs.

"What shall we do with this?" Magnus asks. Pede pushing at the grayed corpse.

"We will give him a burial and let Primus be his judge." Optimus turned to leave. "For now, leave him here. Magnus will bring those on punishment to bury him." The two mechs nodded, Magnus already having the dragons in mind to bury the once Second.

Ratchet sighed as he landed in front of his den, it was almost pass midnight before they got back. He directed Mirage and Hound to place Prowl in his den so he could start working on him. Then he orders them not to tell anybody that they were back yet, he did not want to have to deal with a group of anxious brothers and maybe mate. He would let Optimus deal with that, his leader was good for something at least.

"Damn idiots," growled at no one. "Going unconscious so I can't yell at them to tell them how stupide they are."

He gather the herbs he would need and Wheeljack. He would need help getting those wings set. Especially that one that Prowl had did that weird thing with. Ratchet made a mental note to have a talk to Prowl about that and that he should never use it again. The healer grimace at the damage to the wing, it was going to take joors to get it fixed right.

"Ya called Ratchet?" Wheeljack called, his flashing head fins lighting up with interest.

"Yes, get over here and help me with this wing, it's going to take while."

"Sure thing," the nearly white dragon bounced into the den and up next to the healer and whistled. "Wow, Loudburst did all that?"

"Believe or not he got off worse than this slagger." Ratchet pounded herbs while Wheeljack gathered some supplies. "This is the result of being held against his will and minimal movement. I should have told them to wait but does anyone listen to the one who knows about the body, noooo."

Wheeljack listened and nodded it was best to let the healer rant. A growling grouchy Ratchet was a happy Ratchet. Plus, it meant that the one being healed wasn't as bad off as they looked. "Wheeljack! Pass me menthol!" the healer roared.

"Sure thing Ratchet."

"And quit your smiling and hold him down. This is going to sting, and I don't need his jerking around."

"Okay." Wheeljack dutifully followed the orders until he was no longer needed. But from looking at Prowl, that was going to be a while. Sounds from outside alerted them that their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed and the curses from Ratchet grew.

"those scrap heaps, I should've barred them here and forced them to help me. They told that annoying sneaky fragger."

"I am guessing that you're talking about Jazz?"

"Him and those worry wort brothers."

"Don't worry Ratch, they fear you more." The healer glance at his friend before snorting. Wheeljack only smiled. "They know that he's in good servos and that you're the best."

"Damn right." Ratchet muttered before getting back to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 Scavenger Hunt

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Recovering after the fight with Loudburst was long and boring. It gave Prowl time to mull over the fight and its outcome. Optimus had informed him what had happen to his late Second and that Ultra Magnus was now filling that position. the larger dragon had left then muttering about something that Prowl choose not to hear.

Prowl relaxed soon after that. if it was his choice he would be out training, but Ratchet had intervene and expressly forbidden him from doing anything related to training until his say so. It was just now that Prowl has been allowed back into his brother's den without supervision. But with strict orders of no training.

Not all his time was filled with Ratchets company when the healer dragon came for his ornly checkups, Hot Rod and Bluestreak often showed up with Smokescreen. The youngling chattering about how Kup was part of the Autobot clan and that they were going to help look for him. Bluestreak adding in his own commentary, Smokescreen stopped them shortly and had them leave with the explanation that the younger crystal needed to show Orion around and that Hot Rod should go help. Once the two left Smokescreen started informing Prowl on all the gossip.

it seems that Prowl had showed up at the same time as Ultra Magnus. The big blue dragon was supposed to be in another part of the territory. But he had come alone leaving the branch group to their own devices. Though he sudden appearance was not unwelcome it was concerning. Normally, Ultra Magnus would send one of his subordinates but if he had come himself. Smokescreen had shrugged when he didn't say more on the subject. He instead leaned in close to his brother and smiled.

"So brother dear, mind telling me when you're going to get the lead out and continue your courting?"

Prowl acted like he hadn't heard his brother, he had thought a lot about Jazz but his brother didn't need to know that. He shuffled around till he could move passed the larger crystal half dragon. Smokescreen not caring that he been dismissed followed but just as Prowl left the den he nipped the tips of black and white brother. Prowl yelped and tried to swing around to fully face his older brother, but Smokescreen excepting the action stopped him with another nip and using his full weight pushing Prowl off balance.

Outside, those watching were either stunned or highly amused at the brothers. All knowing what Smokescreen was doing having seen him do the exact same thing to Bluestreak. However, Bluestreak never fought back like Prowl was doing; it was funny. Prowl on the other hand was not amused and wasn't timid enough to show it. So, everyone watching was treated to how the brothers acted in a tug a war. Smokescreen with Prowls wingtip in his mouth and Prowl somehow with Smokescreens tail in his.

Around and around they went before both felled to the ground dizzy. Ratchet had snorted at them but said nothing beyond that Prowl better not undo any of his repairs before leaving them to tire themselves out. laying in front of their den the brothers untangled themselves and sit in silence. Until Smokescreen started laughing. Prowl chose to ignore him and stretch out his wings letting the sun warm them, it had been so long since he last sunbath and he enjoyed the heat that radiated from his wings before creeping through the rest of his body.

"Ah it's nice to have you back." Smokescreen leaned against Prowl. "It's been a long time since Bluestreak had that bounce in his step." He glanced at his brother. "It's been a long time since we felt whole. You've been missed."

"As I have missed you two. Not an orn went by that I did not think I wouldn't see you again. No matter what had been done to me I would always believe with certainly that I would find you both." Prowl glanced at his brother and offered a rare smile. "I am glad that I found you two."

"Ah such sweet talk." Smokescreen said Prowl quickly looked away with a wing shrug. The older crystal snickers but sobers. "About Jazz."

"What about him?" Prowl says looking anyway but his brother before sighing. "Smokescreen I can handle my personal life just fine." He swung his helm around glaring at his brother. "Besides you yourself explained what is expected to Jazz. Though I…wouldn't mind if he did something different." Prowl blushed at his own words. But Smokescreen was back to snickering.

"Different huh?" his optics slid over to the eavesdropping shadow dragon. Flicking one wing at the dragon Smokescreen pretended that the dragon wasn't there. Prowl may think that he doesn't need help but Smokescreen wouldn't be a big brother if he didn't interfere. So, he would help Jazz out just this once. "How different."

"I still want the traditional chase but I would like something that would challenge me and would challenge him as well." Prowl thought more about the question, he never really thought about courting. Not many would have seen him in that way and he didn't think he would meet his sparkmate. "If he could put both together and make use of our abilities that would show that he is not only my equal but still be an induvial."

Smokescreen kept one optic on Prowl but another on Jazz who had leaned in closer to hear everything totally captivated by the black and white crystal hybrid. He was sure that his brother knew that the silver dragon was there. it was hard to sneak up on crystal dragons.

"What about him providing…or are you taking that position?"

"I see no reason why we both cannot provide for each other." Prowl said, "there are things that Jazz excels at and there are some thing that I excel at."

"And if there are sparklets? Who would be the bearer?"

Prowl did not speak immanently, but that was fine to Smokescreen and to Jazz as well. The silver dragon hadn't thought that far ahead in his courting of Prowl. He had been more concern of getting the hybrid to even consider that they had a small bond. And how to get him to forget that little scuffle they had back in the ruins of Paxus.

So color him surprise when Prowl did speak, he wasn't expecting the answer to Smokescreens question that Prowl gave.

"I wouldn't mind bearing the first hatchlings. But I do not think that we need to…worry about…that-

Smokescreens instincts zero in on how Prowl sounded as he let his sentence trial off. Jazz also notice and he became worried. "Prowl?" Smokescreen scooted closer to his brother. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," Prowl said too quickly. "We were discussing how Jazz could go about mixing Praxian and Pholyhexian courting methods."

But Smokescreen wasn't satisfied, something happened to his brother and he was determined to find out what. But there were times and places for such things and now wasn't one of those times. So, he played along teasing here and there until he felt Jazz slip away. He would have to have talk with the mech about what he could and shouldn't do. Though, he wouldn't interfere once they started.

He didn't press any further once Bluestreak returned with Hot Rod who kept looking back over the smallest crystal dragons shoulder. The three hybrids curious as to what had capture his attention looked to see what he was staring.

Prowl groan, Bluestreak seemed confused, and Smokescreen wondered what bets he could make over this. Because Hot Rod was staring at Ultra Magnus and not in a way most younglings would stare at other dragons. But just to be sure.

"so, Hot Rod…something caught your interest?"

"um."

"Why are you staring at Ultra Magnus? Did he do something funny?" Bluestreak asks.

"He makes me feel funny." The little red and gold mechling said, a bit embarrassed.

"Funny how?" Prowl prodded though he already had guess and was thinking of taking the little mechling over to Ratchet. He was not prepared for this type of talk this early.

"Like…warm sunshine and like…you know when you sleep outside and you're not feeling…jumpy?" the three crystals nodded. "Something like that."

Prowl glared at the big blue dragon who visibly shivered much to Optimus's confusion before they walked away. Hot Rod following the giant dragon until he lost sight of them. The crystal hybrid growled before taking Hot Rod off Bluestreaks shoulders and walked in the opposite direction. His brother's watching bewilder at his actions. It wasn't like Hot Rod would be the first to find his other half so early or that said half was a lot older then him.

Bluestreak was going to ask Smokescreen what was wrong with Prowl only to find that his elder brother was holding his middle with a servo over his mouth. He was making the oddest noise.

"Um Smokey?"

The more colorful of the crystal dragons snorted and his shoulders were shaking. Bluestreak was about to call for Ratchet when Smokescreen laid a servo on his shoulders. "H-his eheheheh his car-carrier instincts are hahaha has come online bahhahahahah."

Bluestreak looked at his brother then looked in the direction that Prowl left in then back at Smokescreen. "Carrier coding...poor Jazz." Bluestreak thought then smiled. "Poor Magnus, Prowls going to teach Hot Rod how to drive the other up the wall isn't he."

Smokescreen nodded back, "no doubt, his carrier instincts must have come online when he met Orion and transferred to Hot Rod since he was the youngest and Orion no longer needed him." the elder Praxian stood fully turned towards Ratchets den. "We better warn our healer of the coming trouble and of my observations but why don't you go spend some time with Prowl." Bluestreak nodded happily and left leaving Smokescreen to his task that he didn't care about. He wanted to spend as much time with his brother then in the healer's den listening to him rant.

Smokescreen waited until Bluestreak was out of sight before turning towards the other shadow that had joined them. "the best time to get one by him is to go for earlier morning, Prowl's not much of a morning person."

"How ya know that I was overhearing ya's conversation?"

The hybrid flicked his wings at the shadow dragon. "Not much gets by these. There's a reason Prowl gave you a hard time in that village and it wasn't just because he has a great processor."

"Ah."

"Well I'll leave ya to it, I gotta speak to a medic about something." Smokescreen left out Prowls carrier instincts coming online. It wouldn't be fun if he took all the surprises out of the courting it would be boring for him to watch if he did that.

Jazz watched suspiciously as the crystal dragon walked away. Smokescreen was hiding something and Jazz curious nature wanted to find out what it was. But he respected the other not to go snooping for it. It was also why he hadn't said anything about Prowl's reaction to the possibility of hatchlings. He would wait for Prowl to tell him, he wanted to earn that trust. So, with that in mind Jazz went about collecting what he needed.

He thought up a way to challenge Prowl and had brought in his two friends to help. Mostly due to Mirage's handwriting and Hounds ideas of what could be used and how. Jazz would do everything else as he planned the best hunt and chase he could think of. Adding a bit of his own culture was a bonus.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the next orn found Prowl staring at a circle of small stones outside his brothers den. Inside more stones spelled out a riddle. Prowl glanced around seeing if someone was playing a prank, there were no prints to indicate that someone had even been there and none of them had sense someone outside their den. Both Smokescreen and Bluestreak were still in recharge with Hot Rod in the middle, he had woken for only a few breems when Prowl had moved and then promptly went back into recharge.

Looking back at the riddle, Prowl sniffed the air and jerked back as the familiar scent of Jazz hit his nose. He scanned that area trying to pick up the silver dragon but found no sign of him. huffing when he realized what the other was up or had been up too Prowl studied the riddle.

' _the hunt had begun, take the first step in finding me. Clues abound to ma whereabouts but can be misleading. For the first clue looked to the trees and see the spot of pink, follow tha to the liquid sunshine. Dive deep and there it be._

 _Better hurry Prowler, I'm already five steps ahead of ya.'_

It was simple and Prowl mentally congratulated Jazz for thinking about this. He was using the landscape against Prowl. Since Prowl was new he wouldn't know much of the area but that didn't mean that would deter the hybrid. He purred in anticipation of the hunt he was going to have to think of something to entice Jazz but first he needed to inform Smokescreen so they wouldn't worry.

Prowl shook his older brother till he opens one blurry optic. "I will be gone for most of the orn." He spoke softly so not to wake the younger two still sleeping. Smokescreen not fully awake nodded then slip back into recharge. Prowl stared at his brother, he would've thought that the elder Praxian would be very curious about where Prowl was going and with who.

Well not like Prowl was going to bother with it. Smokescreen could just find out with the rest of the Autobots. Stepping out of the den he reread the clue then scanned the tree tops for pink coloring. When he didn't see anything, he started moving the clue hadn't gave a location of just where the pink would be. He was halfway around the clan dens when he spotted it. Ignoring the confused glances the others were giving him Prowl walked over to a set of trees that had a pink flower sitting at the very top.

It was one of those times that he was grateful for being on the small size. Prowl carefully climb to the top of the stronger looking trees next to the one holding the flower. Once there he recalled the rest of the clue.

' _follow that to liquid sunshine.'_

Prowl had to think as he looked in every direction that he could see. He couldn't see just what Jazz could have meant by liquid sunshine. At least not until he was nearly blinded by the morning glare off a lake. Once he could see again Prowl looked in the direction that the glare came from and saw the large body of water. The part of liquid sunshine started to make sense now, the suns reflection off the water. He would have never thought of it that way before, he would've been looking for something yellow.

Taking to the skies Prowl shot off in the lakes direction thinking over the clue again. He would've smack himself as he reread it. Jazz had left a clue within a clue that would have pointed him in a water source's direction. But the part of having to dive deep for the next clue didn't sit well with him. while some dragons like water and could swim quiet well. Prowl wasn't one of them though he could swim if pushed.

Taking a deep breath, he hovered above that water looking down into the depths trying to find something that was out of the ordinary. The lake was large and deep so Prowl couldn't see Jazz placing something in the center, but he outer edges on to the shore was a higher possibility. Keeping to the edges before the drop offs Prowl scanned the lake bottom. He was going to try to the other side when something, buried in a more shadowy part of the floor caught his optic. The only reason he hadn't dismissed it was because it was too clean cut to be part of a natural environment.

Having no time to get use to the water Prowl reluctantly flap to get a little bit higher before diving into the water. As he was under, two dragons ran out onto the shore laughing. The red and yellow dragons skidded to a stop just where water met sand. They looked behind them standing still as Ratchets rant echo through the trees.

They were about to go find another hiding spot when the water exploded drenching them. they stared in shock as Prowl walked out of the water without a care and shook the excess droplets. In his mouth was a rolled-up piece of parchment wrapped in waterproof leaves. The froze when his golden gaze landed on them that stern look making them feel small to the point where Sunstreaker was going to say something scathing. But to their surprise, Prowl didn't say anything to them but he did march over to them looked at Sunstreakers feet and with a squawk lifted one foot up and place the parchment under it and rolled it out.

Sideswipe was too busy trying to keep his laughter in as Prowl kept Sunstreaker from moving as he read whatever was on the parchment. But Sunstreaker wasn't busy and voiced his annoyance at being used at a paperweight.

"What are you doing!"

Prowl didn't spare them a glance as he took his paper examining it closely. "Ask Smokescreen." He said before glancing at them. "are there any hills nearby?"

Sideswipe having recovered from his laughing fit pointed to the North. Prowl nodded then left them to the mercy of Ratchet who had charged out of the trees just as Prowl flew off. The twins yelped in fear as the healer bared down on them.

"You two, are in a pit load of trouble!" he snarled.

"Ratchet," Sunstreaker spoke calmly. "Something's wrong with Blue's and Smokey's brother."

The healer snorted, "There's nothing wrong with that glitch. You two however aren't going to be able to move when I'm done with you." The twins gulp and bolted before the healer could get any closer. "get back here fraggers!"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl stood on top a pile of rocks, there was no other way of describing the pile but he didn't care as he looked at his third clue. The second one having led him to a set of hills covered in piles of stones and boulders. He had spent the last several joors searching the piles for the ones that looked like two dragons flying. His body was scrap and scratch. But it was worth it when he found the third clue to Jazz's courtship hunt.

Looking at it now Prowl tuck the other away next to the first one. They may come in handy later. With a huff, Prowl read his next clue.

' _gotta say Prowl, yer doing good didn't think ya would search every little pile. But watching ya was fun. So here ya go._

 _Yer up high so now go low and find the red red rose. And its yellow brother that tries to reach the sky but alas they cannot fly. Underneath their shiny leaves a mirror of thee sits. looking back at ya a gift. Open it gently though or it'll be lost._

 _Hope ya hurry Prowl. Ya just missed me and I'm waiting._

 _p.s. the flowers have nothing to do with the twins.'_

Prowl read and reread the note his wings shot up before lowering. He could not believe that Jazz had been that close and he didn't detect him. Clearly, he needed to be more vigilant. But something niggle at the back of his processor. A question as to what Jazz was planning, because so far Prowl could not see what leaving all the clues to his location when the dragon was staying close to watch him. he would think about it later he needed to focus.

He took to the air again searching for spots of red and yellow that weren't moving. He cut off the area that he saw two dragon of that same color description running from a shouting healer. He did not want any part of that not when he was supposed to be still in the den resting.

Just as the sun was setting Prowl had narrowed down his section of areas that had red and yellow flowers, but only one that had them both together. A bush of red roses intertwines with vines of climbing yellow ones with large leaves that remined Prowl of some insect wings. he ignored the thorns as he searched the bushes, he wanted to find that mirror before he lost the sunlight. Though he had good night vision somethings couldn't be done at night.

Just as the last bit of light was gone Prowl smirked in triumphed. He found the small mirror which was just a bit of jagged volcanic glass but he wasn't being picky. He debated if he should go back to the den for the night but flying at night was hazardous so, he pulled a couple of stones that he had picked up blew fire on them to get them warm and bedded down for the nigh.

He was too tired to try hunting for food so he skipped no to sleep but it seemed that Jazz didn't agree and soon a soft thud had Prowl looking up as a shadow darted overhead. A nice size turborabbit laid in front of him. normally Prowl would avoid eating anything he didn't know where it came from, but Jazz's scent was heavy on the prey and Prowl doubted that the other would poison him.

Back at the dens everyone not in recharge or on patrol watch Ratchet drag in both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker by their tails before he disappeared into his den with them. Bluestreak and Hot Rod sat next to Smokescreen enjoying a story the elder told. It was a way to keep their minds off the fact that Prowl had yet to rejoined them. it was worrisome that they hadn't seen him all orn.

"But I'm tell ya Ratchet he was acting weird!" Sideswipe shouted. "You didn't see what he did to Sunny."

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker shouted after smacking his twin.

The twins stormed out of the healer's den and over to where the crystal dragons and one mechling were sitting. They glared at the older of the three before Smokescreen decided to take notice of them. he already knew that they were there but it was fun making them wait.

"Can we help you two?" he asked innocently.

"What was up with your brother Smokey?"

"yeah he shot up out of the lake and made Sunny act like a freaking paperweight. Then just ignored us before asking if there were any hills."

Smokescreen had a blank look before a wide smile overtook his face. He had saw the little note in front of their den and had swiped it away before Bluestreak and Hot Rod saw it. It seemed that Jazz took his advice. But the others didn't need to know just yet plus it was funny to hear how Prowl unnerved the twins.

Ratchet didn't share his amusement as he grumbled but Optimus only sighed but he was drawn away by Orion. The small hybrid had sought out Smokescreen earlier seeking some of his own advice about his own sparkmates. Smokescreen didn't envy either of them of that conversation.

He realized that the twins were waiting for him to speak, as was everyone else in hearing range. But he only smiled at them saying that Prowl had his quirks and not to worry about it. That did not satisfy the twins but Bluestreak's pitiful look the twins backed off but didn't leave. Smokescreen wasn't blind to their interest in him like he wasn't blind to Bluestreaks interest in another clan's flyers. At the next gathering he would have to have a chat with that group and Prowl most likely would join him. Not even being separated for vorns would stop Prowl from giving the Talk to dragons that Bluestreak was interested in. but that was for another time and the gathering was cycles off, so that left Smokescreen to concentrate on one brother. They could worry about the other later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions about future clues for Prowl then let me know. and thanks to MrsSparkle1 for the idea about Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus. I left a teaser for that but the one shot won't be showing up till I am almost done with this. It'll give me time to knock out all the bugs.


	13. Chapter 13 Glittering Lights

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl was getting irritated, the last clue that Jazz left him had him going in circles and he still couldn't find what the silver dragon was talking about. It had been two orns since Prowl found the first clue outside his brothers den. Each clue leading him further and further away from the Autobot home dens but still within calling distance should he need help.

He was very close to hunting down the dragon and pouncing on him then and there. He was still too keyed up from hunting Jazz through his clues. Prowl knew that the other was close by but he had somehow masked his presence so Prowl couldn't pin point his exact location.

But that was okay, Prowl smirked, it would make catching him all the more enjoyable. Then when was his turn to run from Jazz, Prowl shook off the heat building from the imagery. He couldn't think about that yet not when he had yet to catch Jazz. He decided to stop and rest and go over the clue he had found that morning. It didn't make much sense to him but maybe rereading it would give him some clarity.

' _So, ya got this far which is great. now can ya go further and find the plants that are called the wondering grapes. They tend to explore up and down into places that they shouldn't go but ever curious they creep into the dark finding glittering lights. Near the tallest tower sits the perfect gift for one whose scales beat any crystal glint._

 _Yer almost done Prowler. Just one more clue then ya can take out yer frustration out on me. Hope you can out run me though, I don't play fair.'_

Prowl did find what was joking call wondering grapes. Took him a bit though since when he saw that the first thought was some type of wild grape but they were a type of seed pod from a climbing vine. They were called grapes due to their color and roundness and the fact that the pods clustered together.

The rest of the clue was most definitely about a cave with some sort crystals. But that would mean that his next stop was deep down in the ground or hillside. But so far, he couldn't find any caves or such openings. Hence, why he was rereading the clue to see if it meant something else.

Heaving a sigh Prowl transformed back to his mech mode. He stretches his full height and fanned out his wings and sat back down crossed legged as he went through every angle over his clue. Joors later he still believed that he was looking for a cave, Prowl gave a frustrated huff. Jazz really stumped him this time. He decided to take time away from his hunt and just walk, he would return to the clue with a fresh mind and maybe he might see something that would give him a better hint.

He went off in a random direction leaving a clawed-out mark in the dirt should Jazz wished to know where he went. It was a nice orn, very little cloud cover with a slight breeze. If Praxus still stood, Prowl would be out in the skies racing his creator and brother. Thinking of those orns left him feeling a little sadden. His sire and creator were long gone and his brothers have found others to filled what their and his absence left.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak thought they hid it well, but Prowl could see that they were infatuated with someone. Prowl had yet to find out who but he knew there was someone or a group of someone's that caught his brothers attention. Once he was done with his own he would have had a little talk with Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

' _though I understand that it would have happen eventually I cannot help but feel lik-_

So, caught up in his thoughts Prowl didn't not see where he stepped until he was falling down a shaft. It might not have been all his fault; the shaft was covered by overgrown moss and dirt. He tumbles down before landing hard on his back squishing his wings in the process. Luckily, that was all that happen to them but when he tried to stand he fell back down on his knees. It seemed that he didn't get away from his tumble unscathed.

Prowl took his ankle in his servos and examine it. He didn't see what was wrong, but it felt warmer than it should. _'Most likely it got twisted during the fall.'_ Prowl thought to himself. Ignoring the pain, he moved his ankle this was and that seeing that it wasn't broken and tried standing again but taking almost all his weight off that leg.

He stood there for a few breems before looking around in the dark. His only light was above him from the hole he fell through and a small speck further down from him. he should go back up through the hole and have Ratchet look at his ankle, but he was rather curious about the other speck of light. Plus, with his ankle hurting even in his dragon form he would have trouble walking on it much less climbing out of a small hole in the ground.

His self-repair could take care of it but it would take time and depending on him not using it. He was about to make up his mind when Smokescreen poked him through their sibling bond. Prowl huffed, he must have let through something and sent reassurance back. He didn't need his sibling to come barreling through the woods only to fall through the same hole. Or any other holes. Though, remembering Jazz was nearby he did send a call out.

The roar echoing throughout the cave he was in. Prowl waited for either Jazz or his curiosity to get the better of him. Curiosity won, but he wasn't about to leave his spot without leaving something for Jazz to find. Once he was done Prowl limped down towards the speck of light.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Above the ground waiting in a nearby tree, Jazz tapped one claw against the bark. He was beginning to wonder where Prowl was, he usually found the answer to one of his clues by now. The silver dragon was sitting over the mouth of the cave he left the last clue in. Bluestreak had told him about it some time ago and Jazz had thought that it would be the perfect spot to court Prowl at. But Prowl hadn't shown up and Jazz stretched out his audio range trying to get a fix on him.

What he got he did not expect. If he was any further away he would've missed it. He almost did but Jazz could never mistake Prowl's voice in any form. He leaps into the air heading in the direction that he heard the roar. He didn't think much of it until he found a hole near some tracks that had Prowl's scent all over them. now he was worried and sent a quick call to Ratchet to get to his location in cast Prowl was too hurt to climb out.

He didn't wait for the healer to arrive and dived right down the hole. He was disappointed when he didn't see Prowl there at the bottom but some of the worry did lift. Judging from the disturb ground, Prowl had been there. Jazz switched his vision to better see in the dark. He sighed, there were more tracks and they were the only ones making it easier to find his missing soon to be mate. He climbed back out left some claw marks for Ratchet then went back down to go after Prowl.

' _why the idiot didn't stay put is beyond me,'_ Jazz grumbles. He wouldn't be saying anything to Prowl once he caught up to him. he would leave that to Ratchet.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl limped further into the darkness. He was thankful for his ability to shift his vision from his normal sight to his dragon's. He had been walking down the tunnel for some time and he began to wonder if he should turn back. But the light was getting bigger and he wanted to see what was making it. So, he continued leaving small marks in the walls so he could find his way back.

He stopped to rest his ankle was starting to hurt a little more but it wasn't anything that he couldn't ignore. It was then that Prowl notice something glittering out of the corner of his optic. Curious he turns to see what it was and stops.

It was a small blueish crystal.

the temptation to pick it up was strong but Prowl pushed it away if it was part of a larger vain then he didn't wish to disturb it. He looked back to where he came from to where he was heading thinking if there was this small one, might there be more and were they bigger. Prowl pushed off the wall and quicken his pace the pain in his ankle far from his mind, he wanted to see what was at the end of the tunnel and if his suspicions were correct. A few breems later Prowl stood in awe of a giant crystal cavern.

Purple, blue, white, and bits of green dotted the large cavern some were growing from the floor to the top and some from the ceiling and hanging there. there were some looking like trees and others small bushes. Each gave off their own light though it was still hard to see by it was enough that Prowl wouldn't be stepping on anything sharp

He walked up to the first cluster and ran a servo over them. the green crystals hummed under his touch and Prowl smiled. He knew that these weren't the same as Praxian crystals but he could work with them just the same. He would have to tune them though but that wasn't a hardship and he most likely would enjoy the challenge. He made a mental note to bring Smokescreen and Bluestreak back with him, he knew they would love to be under some crystals again too. It would give them a chance to show the youngest what he missed out when they lost their home.

Prowl was thinking if he should let them know through their sibling bond when he heard something that sounded like someone walking down the same tunnel. While he knew, it was most likely Jazz he wasn't about to take any chances.

He hid behind one of the larger blue clusters that gave him a better view of the opening. Claws out and ready for anyone that came up upon him, but he sighs when he heard a familiar voice curse. It seems that Jazz had found him. but instead of going out to meet him, Prowl decide to see if the dragon could find him among the crystals.

It might have been mean but Prowl was feeling a little childish, playful. Despite how his ankle was throbbing Prowl wanted to play more than rest. Seeing if he could startle Jazz could also lead to other things if he played it right. And to add to it he left a false trail for the dragon to follow then leap up into the crystalline branches.

Jazz cursed again as a small pebble lodged itself in between some scales on his foot. He was beginning to think of ways to teach Prowl to stay put when hurt. Letting Ratchet do the honors would be too easy a punishment. But stops muttering to himself when he enters the crystal cavern. He was in awe but once he got over it he tried to find the missing Praxian, but found only him in the cavern.

"Oh, come on," Jazz pouted.

He looks to the ground to see if there were any tracks. He almost missed them due to the glowing crystal branching out above him. but once he found them Jazz followed…around another set of crystals. Jazz growls, the trail was leading him in circles.

He scratched his helm in frustration. "That was the only set of tracks here and Prowl's scent is still in the room. There is no one else so were the frag did he go." His audio horns twitched trying to catch any sound that wasn't the humming crystals.

Up in his crystal branches, Prowl smirked down at the silver dragon. He was admiring the sheen his scales gave off from the lights of the crystals. But once it looked that Jazz was about to leave Prowl decided to end his little game. He quietly crept out of one the stronger branches and when Jazz walked right under him. He jumps.

Jazz let out a surprise squawk when Prowl landed on him. he felt strong scaled arms encircle his neck and heard a rumbling purr. Jazz twisted his neck so he could see what Prowl was doing and just stared at the Praxian or to be more specific, his vibrating wings.

He had never seen some dragon's wings vibrate in time with any noises they made. He never even heard dragons purr like that. they can come close to it but Prowls was almost dead on to one those giant cats that lived in the Iron Mountains. It was kind of mesmerizing and Jazz wanted to touch those wings, he just had to convince Prowl to let him up to do so.

But it seems that Prowl was comfortable right where he was. Snug in between Jazz's wings, helm nuzzling the silver dragons neck. Any other time, Jazz might have taken advantage of the situation. But he really wanted Prowl to like him so pushing back the oh so tempting feelings Jazz unhooked Prowls servos from around his neck. Stood up to have the mech slide off and transformed to his bipedal mode. Prowl however, had other ideas. Just as Jazz turns to face him he shoots passed him and ducks behind a cluster of purple crystals.

Jazz stares after the sprinting Praxian before giving chase. He transforms to his bipedal mode in hopes of catching up. As he drew closer it didn't escape his notice that Prowl had a slight limp but with the way he was darting around the cavern Jazz assumes that it wasn't bad.

Prowl was very agile then he let on. Every time Jazz came close to grabbing him the black and white would dance away golden highlights gleaming in the low light. Sometimes those gold optics were the only things that Jazz saw of the crystal half dragon. It took him some time, but he finally figured out what Prowl was doing. He snorted, Prowl was playing with him.

A smile spread, he would play but he hopes Prowl realized that when Jazz played he would be playing for keeps. So, when Prowl danced away from him and jumped into another crystal branch he jumps backwards into a flip. And launched himself into the neighboring crystal cluster. Without missing a beat, he silently crawled around the crystal tree until he could just see Prowls wing tip. He would not knock Prowl off his perch, not yet anyway, he would chase him. Jazz while not intending this to be part of their courtship wanted to wear Prowl out so they could get him back home and seen too.

But there was no reason that Prowl couldn't have his fun while Jazz herded him back to the surface. He would just have to be creative at getting the Praxian out while not tiring himself out in the process. So when the next time Prowl moved, Jazz leap into the tree startling Prowl who jumped down and sprinted off again. Jazz waited then follow letting Prowl have a small lead. He took another route and appeared in front of the running halfling.

Prowl spun away from him and ran in another direction but Jazz again appeared in his path. Prowl having enough jumps back into the crystal trees, the branches humming in tune with his steps. Jazz watched from the ground following the sound of the hums. In his opinion, it seemed that the trees enjoyed the attention that Prowl was giving them. Some sounded different than others but when Prowl touched or step on them, they would hum in tune with each other.

"ya showing off Prowler, when yer able maybe ya can give me what you really can do with them crystals." He yelled up at the moving halfling. Prowl only hummed in response. "I'm going to get ya soon Prowler, better be ready." Jazz sang out.

Prowl shifted in his hiding spot, he wanted Jazz to catch him but he wasn't about to make it easy for the other to make good on his promise. So instead of moving away from the shadow dragon, Prowl froze and waited. When Jazz moved away Prowl moved too letting the echoing sounds of the other steps hid his own.

He smiled when Jazz gave a frustrated growl when after joors of silently following the dragon, who had yet to realized that he was being followed, sat down with a huff and offline his visor. Prowl thought it interesting that Jazz had a visor when in mech mode but it was gone when he was in dragon form.

Most mechs or dragons outside of Praxus didn't know how curious crystal dragons could be. It was a common complaint to the Praxian Enforcers when a call came in of a curious younger crystal got too close to areas they shouldn't be in. Prowl was no exception to this, having been one of those complaints. It was what lead him into the cavern to begin with and it was what was leading him closer and closer to the seemingly recharging Jazz.

He was within touching distance when Jazz surged to life and lunged at Prowl who gave a startle squawk but leaped back out of Jazz reach before disappearing again. Jazz snickers, he didn't think of the curious nature of crystals but knew that something might happen. He had done something like Bluestreak some cycles after the two had joined them. the little crystal was timid and it surprised everyone when he tried to get close to Jazz the one time the shadow had been dozing in the sunlight.

But he didn't think that Prowl would be like that and he wished that he did. Cause now he couldn't use it again but it was funny to see the usually stoic Prowl react like that and Jazz was the only one to see. Outside of his family of course.

Once he was done snickering Jazz went looking for his mate to be. He searches high and then he searched low but he couldn't find any trace of him. Jazz sighed, Prowl was most likely sulking at being caught out like that.

"Aw come on Prowl. it wasn't that bad and I really didn't see anything. Ya surprised me is all." He half lied. He had been aware of the others approach but Prowl's pride didn't need to know that. "If ya are still hiding we can't finish playing." He tried again.

"I wasn't playing." Prowl's voice drifted through the clusters. "I was merely stretching my leg and wings."

"Sure, ya were." The shadow dragon mutters. "Well any way, how about ya come down and let's get ya back up to the surface?" when Prowl made no move Jazz tapped his pede in irritation. "I know ya foot is bothering ya Prowl. My optics are one of the best there is."

Prowl sighs and climbs down standing in front of Jazz. All the running had aggravated his ankle and now he couldn't hide it from Jazz's sharp gaze. But all feelings of pain were kept off his face as Jazz came to take him by the arm and lead him out. Prowl look forlornly back at the humming crystals. He would be back but it most likely wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Don't worry Prowl, I've marked the location. You'll be able to find it again." Jazz whispered to the Praxian. Prowl perked up and nodded back.

"Thank you Jazz." He said softly.

They walked until they heard voices. Jazz had him lean against the wall while he went to see who it was. Though Prowl could guess once Ratchets voice pitch over the others. Jazz snickers and looks sheepish at Prowl when the crystal looked at him.

"uh yea, I was worried about ya and had Ratchet come meet me here. but I was here first and didn't feel like waiting and yea."

Prowl quirk an optic ridge at Jazz but didn't comment, instead he pushed off the wall and limp over to the opening ignoring Jazz's protest.

"We are find healer. There is no reason to be yelling."

"Prowl!" Smokescreen's worried voice over took everyone's else and Prowl raise his optic ridge when the other crystal's face appeared in the opening. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Smokescreen, nothing that a night's recharge can't fix." Prowl yelled back up.

"I'll be the judge of that. Jazz do you need help getting him out."

Prowl huffed at being spoken over by the medic. But he held back his protest when Jazz had yelled back the no he could help Prowl out. it was awkward when they started out, Jazz had taken to climbing up behind him. Jazz mostly took the weight of his injured side and before Prowl had a chance to talk he was snatched up by Ratchet and haul the rest of the way out.

If Prowl had any choice he would fly back but again Ratchet gave him little choice and he was backed up by Smokescreen. So, Prowl was forced to ride back on his brother and when they got back to the den was order to sit his aft down and let Ratchet examine him.

So now, squished between his brothers and Hot Rod, Prowl struggle to get comfortable. He had to lay a certain way in his bipetal form with his ankle up and wrapped in a cooling wrap. Which meant that he was forced to lay on his back with his ankle lying on one of his brothers as support.

Jazz before being shooed away had looked a little upset but Prowl would talk to him later. He did after all complete his part of their courtship. Prowl chased him through a scavenger hunt and found a real prize at the end. Even if it wasn't what Jazz had originally wanted, Prowl couldn't have been more satisfied. Now, it would be Jazz's turn to chase him and try to pin Prowl. whether anything happens after that was up to them. but that was for the future, Ratchet had order to near threaten that Prowl can't do anymore courtship stuff or anything stupid.

But it was all find with Prowl for now. He still had to reconnect with his brothers and help Hot Rod until his own family is found. He was under no illusion that Sentinel had forgotten about him and Orion and knew that the mech would soon be after them again. He would just have to be prepared for when that happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank You for reading.


	14. Chapter 14 Moondrop

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Orion sat on one of the overhanging ridges in his brother's territory staring forlornly down. He had told his brother about the two seekers that were his sparkmates. It didn't go well and they had argued with Orion storming away with Optimus shouting at his back. He didn't see what the problem was and didn't see the reason why Optimus was going to send him away again somewhere further then last time and with someone that Orion didn't know.

He didn't want to leave now, he has friends and he was back with his brother and he found the two that would make him complete. He even met someone, though much younger then him, who was like him in that he was half but didn't have a dragon form. A stray tear escapes his optics hitting his crossed legs. What he really didn't want was to be away and find himself capture again.

That what was really bothering him, he was scared, scared that he would end up right back in Sentinels clutches or someone worse. Sighing Orion knew that Optimus was doing what he felt was right but did he have to act like such a jerk about it.

The little half dragon huffs throwing a pebble off the ridge not caring what it hit once it reached the bottom. He wished that he thrown one at his brother maybe it would've gotten through that thick helm that he should listen to what Orion wanted for once. Take his thoughts into consideration, would that have been hard.

He threw another pebble, harder, that it skipped a few times before smacking into a tree. Orion kept throwing pebbles then small rocks before someone cleared their throat. Barely glancing over his shoulder Orion was about to tell that dragon to leave him alone with he caught the shine bouncing off crystal scales.

He perked up some, "Oh Prowl I didn't notice you there."

Prowl tilted his helm a little to the side. He didn't wait for an invitation to join the younger half dragon. He took his seat and both sat in silence. Orion began to fidget as the silence stretch, he wondered why the older half dragon was here and not with his own brothers or Jazz. Last Orion had heard the two were going through their courtship. Optics drifting down to the bandage leg on Prowl Orion stifle a grin. He had also heard about Prowls tumble down a previously unknown hole and Jazz diving down to get him.

Ratchets yelling at his brother was quiet funny seeing the larger dragon being cowed by the healer for something that he had no control over. But it brought back his own troubles, now that he knew about is own sparkmates Orion really wonder what or when he would be courted and what method they would use.

The little red and blue mechling sighs again and Prowl raise an optic ridge down at him. Orion smiled sheepishly back before returning to the stone that he had been rolling between his clawed digits. He didn't know much about the two seekers that had literally drop in on him. though he felt that he did and it was confusing.

"One hears that you have told your brother about the two seekers." Prowl's voice caused Orion to drop in stone surprising him.

He didn't answer at first. He was a bit embarrassed that his argument with Optimus had reached others. Though they were loud. But his only nodded and was glad when Prowl didn't say anything else. But now that there was someone who wasn't on his brother's side there to listen, Orion didn't want to sit in silence.

"I don't want to leave." he said. "Optimus is going to send me away again and I don't want to go. And it wasn't even all about my sparkmates. He wouldn't even listen to me and I got so mad that I yelled back at him…I never did that before." The little mech deflated in misery. "He won't listen to me anymore and it's like I don't matter." Curling in on himself Orion just ramble on. "I know that he has others to worry about now but." He looks up at Prowl. "I 'am I such a disappointment that he has to hide me away like some…some ugly piece of furniture that on one wants but has to keep because it'll upset the one who gave it to them." he hiccups.

Prowl spread a wing over the trembling mechling. He remembers how Smokescreen was when he had been smaller and younger and could, in a way, understand Orion's point of view. But as the older brother to Bluestreak he could understand Optimus too. But he thought that the clan leader could have gone about it a different way.

"He does worry about you Orion. Finding out that your younger brother is sparkmates with two of his arched enemies and insane brother 's clan is hard to swallow. No doubt that he is concern that Megatron would use that and hurt you more than he already has. I don't think it really is about your future mates being seekers that has unnerved him." Prowl let the younger mech lean into him. "I know that older brothers tend to overreact when something threatens their younger siblings. You should try talking to him again once you both have cooled down." Orion nodded he was exhausted from the emotional roller-coaster he just went through. "Though I think it best you wait till Ratchet's down with him too." The little mechling smirked before going into recharge.

Prowl stayed with him until Optimus sporting a few dents came towards them. transforming he nodded in thanks to Prowl and scooped his younger brother up and walks back towards their den. Prowl turned back to the ridge and stared off into the darkening sky. When the first stars started blinking he sensed Jazz come up beside him and lazily dropped next to him.

"Ya did good Prowl." he said nuzzling his soon to be mate. Prowl return the affection purring in contentment. "It's hard to be different in a group that idolizes one's family member."

"true, Smokescreen can be the same way. all these vorns apart has not stop him from blaming himself for my capture." Prowl leaned against the silver dragon. "Optimus feels guilty that he could not protect Orion. And he is trying to keep him safe in a word that is working against him in that endeavor."

Jazz hummed. "Whelp, he's kind of blowing it out of proportion. He should keep the little mech here. that way there'll be lots of optics on him." at Prowl's questioning look Jazz waved back at the cluster of dens. "I mean little Hot Rod is staying and he's younger than Orion. If we can keep that little sinker from trouble then I see no reason why Orion can't stay."

"Yes, that is true." Prowl stood stretching but he only looked up at the night sky. "But soon I fear that even here won't be safe enough for anyone. Sentinel is still alive and will be looking for us. he is not one to forget and forgive."

Jazz growled, "I like ta see em try to take ya." Scales standing out fangs bared Jazz was standing close to his mate to be and Prowl felt that he was trying to herd him back towards the safety of a den.

Prowl smirked but he does not budge. "unless he is told about our whereabouts then we are as safe as newborns in their nest."

Jazz stops trying to get Prowl away from the ridge and looked up at him. Transforming to his mech form, Jazz waited servos on his hips waiting for Prowl to do the same. The crystal dragon shakes his helm but complies with his mate to be. Once done Jazz took him by the servo and started leading him somewhere. Prowl a little bemused let him.

He was still confused when they came to the lake that not that long-ago Prowl dove into. Jazz let go of his servo and silently had him standing on the shore line while he went into the dark glassy water. Prowl became concern when Jazz didn't resurface soon after and after several breems was close to jumping in the water himself to fetch the silver dragon. But a explosion of water had him backing up and dropping into a fighting stance.

He relaxed when Jazz's musical laughter broke the silence. "Ah that felt nice. Nothing like a quick dip ta make ya feel nice."

"Really Jazz," Prowl walked up to the dripping dragon. He picked off some water weeds that had clung to the other flicking them back into the water. "You could've said something."

"aww ya were worry about me Prowler." Jazz shook the excess water off his frame. "but I had a reason." He took Prowls servos into his own and closed them around something large and smooth. "Back home, when courten a mate we give em something that we think best represents them." Jazz still with his servos on Prowl's glanced up at the curious crystal dragon. He smiles. "Usually that meant something shiny but since ya scales are already shiny I needed to really think on what to get ya." He took his servos away from Prowls and the other wished that they had stayed,

But his curiosity of what Jazz placed in them got the better of him. So, he opened his servos slowly and gasp. Sitting there nestle in the center of his servos was a large pearly white and smoky swirl moondrop. Hard to find and harder to get too unless a mech or dragon could hold their breaths for long periods of time. Half the time the moondrops weren't all the perfect, most mechs and dragons prefer the pure whites, blues, backs, or pinks rather than the ones that looked like they had imperfections. So, Prowl was a little concern when Jazz handed him one that was more than one color.

"Most would see this and dismiss it. Thinking that it wasn't the best there was. But I know better." he said dropping his accent. "I see the things that make it, and you, unique make ya different and interesting." Jazz tilted Prowls helm. "everyone can be the same, but it takes someone special to be something different and not be afraid."

Jazz lean down and took Prowls lips in a chaste kiss. "I see that beautiful processor that ya use to help others, I see a mech that hides his emotions but still knows how to have fun, I see a dragon who would comfort and take younglings in who are not part of his family. I see a brother who would sacrifice himself so his brothers could escape. I see a dragon who would tell a Prime where he could shove it and set his house on fire. I see a mech who would tell a dangerous silver dragon and fight that same dragon when he is being a dumb piece of scrap. I see many things that are overlooked by others." Jazz places another kiss to Prowls chevron then another on his lips then his neck. Each coming after something that Jazz saw in Prowl.

"I would be honor that you would take me as your mate Prowl." Jazz nuzzled his neck. Prowl circle his arms around the slender mechs waist. And buried his face in Jazz's shoulder. He enclosed them with his larger wings hiding the kiss he gave back to a surprise Jazz who chuckles into it.

"Thank you," he whispers to his mate. "I wish I could say all the things I see in you but I fear that I could not make them sound so lovely."

"I know, But I have already heard some of them. one day Prowl I will tell ya more about me but…My life hasn't always been sunny and flowers. It's not a pleasant background."

Prowl took Jazz's face into his servos. Clawed digits gently running over the visor that hid the other optics. "I do not care about what you had done in the past. I only see that Jazz standing in front of me. The one whose playful, caring, protective, and the one who can be just as silent as me. I might find some things you did distasteful I might be angry and I might have a few problems. But I wouldn't trade you for the world."

He clutches the moondrop close to his chassis just to the side of his spark. And kiss Jazz back and this time it lasted longer and deeper than the ones from earlier. He pulls away before it could go any further and stamp down on a whine that wanted to erupt from his throat. Jazz however didn't care and the long needy whine from him had Prowl cursing that rule of courtship that says they could not interface before bonding.

The clearing of someone's throat has them jumping apart. Jazz plasters a smile on his face while Prowl slowly turns and glances over his should. Glaring at his brother Smokescreen who isn't faze. He walks with a skip in his steps places a servo on Prowls should and smiles a not too friendly smile at Jazz. Prowl scowls at the servo on his person. Smokescreen however, ignores him in favor of talking to Jazz.

"Well now how are our two love birds doing this evening?" he says gripping Prowls shoulder not letting his younger brother getting away from him.

"Oh, ya know this and that. a romantic even on the lake shore." Jazz acted relaxed but with the way Smokescreen was staring at him he was anything but. "What's ya up to Smoky?"

"Ohhh nothing much. just curious as to why you two were out in your little romantic walk without your chaperon." The dark red half dragon rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I am perfectly capable of watching myself Smokescreen." Prowl cut in before Jazz could.

"But my dear little brother, while I am sure you can take on anyone who tries to throw you on your back. Jazz can be a slippery little devil. I worry that he'll have his wicket way with you." Smokescreen grins at Prowls Blush and Jazz furious frown.

"Now hold on Smokes. I ain't like that towards any bot. I am insulted that ya think I would do that to Prowl." the slightly smaller mech growls.

"Now now Jazz, I was only teasing and I didn't even say about ya interfacing with Prowl."

"SMOKESCREEN"

"What? It ain't my fault that you picked a mate with a processor that has a dirty mind." The red dragon smiles at his brother. "You just imagen what Jazz would and could do to you didn't you?" Prowl blushes and yelps when his brother pulls him into a hug. "Aww my little innocence brother is being corrupted by—

"Shut up Smokescreen!" Prowl turns on his brother shoving his servos on his mouth. His frame was warm with embarrassment and his wings were arched over his shoulders shaking.

Smokescreen grins underneath the servos and flicks his glossia out making Prowl jerked back. But he doesn't get far before his brother has him in his grip again and drags him away. Smokescreen ignores the curses the threats as he takes Prowl back to their den.

"Next time Jazz have someone with you if you don't mind."

"Damn it Smokescreen let me go!"

"But you don't spend any time with us anymore."

Jazz shakes his helm at the two bricking. Though he wasn't fooled that the larger Praxian was being all nice and fluffy. They usually got along but now with Jazz courting Prowl, Jazz knew that Smokescreen was going to be a bit over protective and might take things that usually would be passed off as teasing as a threat. He would back off till the two had bonded.

Jazz decides that he'll go talk to Optimus before turning in. he had patrol later that night and he wanted to make sure that he didn't have any extra orders to follow. Hound meets him half way and he hands Jazz a small tube. Jazz doesn't stop his walking but he does change direction and disappears into the thick woods. It seems that he plans for the night have change and he wished that he had a chance to talk to Prowl before he left but he didn't and hopes that someone will fill his mate on what had happen to him.

oOooOooOooOooOoo

Sentinel stood servos clasp behind his back as he stared down the dragon in front of him. he was furious that the beast had the gall to enter his home and demand that he hands over everything in dealing with his research. Sentinel didn't like to be order around especially by some beast who masquerades as a mech.

Though he wasn't stupid either. If he tries to do anything but what was demanded he would be a smoldering pile of slag. The beast across from him knew it too and was smirking as the blue and gold mech couldn't keep just how infuriated he was.

"I see no reason as to why this shouldn't be beneficial agreement between us. we both would get something out it." Megatron said his posture relax. The ones standing behind him looking bored. "I'll even give you the three crystals that are hiding in my brother's clan to do as you please."

"What would you get out this?" Sentinel snapped.

"Oh, nothing really. Just what's mine to begin with."

"I find that hard to believe that it's nothing." The blue and gold mech turns to face out the window. Keeping Megatron in sight by the reflection. "I know what you're after why should I give you what is mine."

Megatron stared at him a smile showing his sharp fangs. "You mean that pretty title of Prime? Sentinel, we both know that that is in words only." He chuckles. "Only one of that line could be a true Prime and you are not no matter how you act or painted or what the priest cry to those bumbling peasants."

The dark blue mech standing behind Megatron lifted his servo up and Sentinel watched as a smaller little dragon landed curling around the mechs wrist. He watches as the mech brings it to his helm and nods before looking towards Megatron. Those intense red optics brightens then darkens and the smile Megatron wears becomes more frightening.

"Ah, it seems that you have quiet the appetite my dear Sentinel. Is that why you're after that little weakling and that half breed." Megatron laughs. The one on his left sneers at him though he looks disgusted when looking at the blue and gold mech. "I would give you the little half breed but I fine his existence to be offending but we can come to a more…beneficial partnership."

Sentinel knew that he would end up with the lower benefit but he would play along so long as he would live he could still come out on top. A plan began to form in his helm. The way to the Primes isn't easy and things do tend to happen to those who enter the tomb.

"Very well Lord Megatron. Let me show you all that I have found." The blue and gold mech sweeps an arm out pointing towards to a door off to the side. "Perhaps when this is over you will allow me to satisfy my appetites with one of these Autobots you spoke of. You mention that my Crystal Dragon is among them."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl woke gasping, the dream he had felt too real to be something that his processor made up. He lifts his helm to see if he woke his brothers and charge. Seeing that they were still in recharge Prowl tried to settle to get comfortable. But the cold feeling that the dream left in its wake would not go away no matter how he snuggles into his older brother.

It had started out a nice dream. Him and Jazz a feeling of being full, the good kind of full though Prowl couldn't pin point to the reason for that feeling. Then…then Jazz was cold and gray and still. The feeling of fullness crushed between another's servos. He knew there was more to what he saw in his recharge but now, awake and thinking he could not remember what they were.

The images were blurry and fading from his waking mind. Seeing that he would not get anymore recharge Prowl wiggle out of the pile that was his brothers. He walks to the entrance of the den and transformed to his mech form. He took out one of his swords that he had re-forged and went to clean it and sharpen it.

The process took his mind off the shadows that unsettled him. it was something he might talk to Jazz about. Thinking about his mate and his absence had Prowl stalling. It had been almost a vorn since Jazz left and he had only been told that Jazz would be gone for a while. He wasn't told how long that would be though and feeling his absence since had been almost unbearable. He threw himself in any task that was given to him to forget that feeling but during the times that he had nothing to do the feeling returned. Just like now.

"Ya know, a mech could get the feeling that he wasn't all that missed if his mate isn't pining after him."

Prowl's wings twitched but he gave no indication that the one behind him surprised him. "I am do not pine."

"Oh, now how come I don't believe ya."

A helm nuzzling the back of his neck and Prowl turns to see his smiling mate. "Good orn Jazz." He tilts his helm up and kiss his smiling mate.

When it broke Jazz rested his helm on top of Prowls. "Glad to be back lover."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.

Note: Moondrop is like a pearl.


	15. Chapter 15 Taken

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

The young turbo-deer snaps its head up long ears twitching catching anything that had made it stop its grazing. Looking back at its herd and seeing that they were still eating the young deer went back to feeding. With its head, down it did not see the subtle shift in the underbrush behind it. Black and white scales gleam when the little bit of sunlight hits but not one of the deer see it.

Prowl stills ready to pounce on his meal, he had finally got the release to hunt on his own and he was taking full advange of it. Spending time with Jazz and his brothers was all fine and good but lately Prowl wanted time to himself. though he couldn't be alone for long seeing how he was still a target if the last few clashes with the Decepticons were anything to go by. He and his brothers and Orion were exclusively targeted, the more aggressive dragons trying to knock them out of the sky by aiming at their wings. Or in the Orion's case snatch him off the ground.

If the little half dragon wasn't already in hiding with Hot Rod then Prowl would be more concern. Bluestreak was with the two halflings since the last battle after one large dragon ranked his back making one wing unable to work right. Smokescreen was with him currently not wanting to leave one of his brothers alone and unguarded. Not very logical being the middle of a large tight nit clan but understandable.

When he was with the youngest of the family he usually had Jazz accompany Prowl on his outings, but Jazz wasn't around this time. If Jazz was in the clan then Prowl wouldn't be on his own now. It might now be a very good idea to be hunting alone but Prowl would most likely snap at someone if he didn't get out soon. it wasn't like he was planning to stay long just long enough to get one small meal then he would head back.

Cables tense frame angled Prowl waited for the deer to move closer but before he could do anything, his meal was taken. He barely sense to the large shadow that dropped out of the sky and nearly flatten the small mechcanimal. Prowl quickly snuck lower into the ground taking care not for his scales to be noticed. The new arrival didn't waste time tearing into the prey and Prowl could only watch as the larger dragon swallowed it in two bites.

"heh, not even a decent meal." He heard the larger dragon grumbles. "Hey Knockout! Why are we here again?"

Prowl froze as another a bit smaller red dragon landed gracefully beside the giant. "Really Breakdown, must you be so messy when eating? And I told you that we are here to hunt but since you seem to be confused let me tell you." The red dragon sunder over to Prowls hiding spot but it seemed, much to Prowls relief, that neither dragon was aware of his presence. "While others are dealing with the three crystal dragons we," he pointed to himself and his partner. "Are going after some little halfling that has no dragon form. He's a little mechling with blunt claws and no fangs. Should be simple for someone like you to catch." He studied his claws flicking away imaginary dirt.

"Really Knockout bringing that up again. Which one of us is built for speed?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge at his partner who huffed with an optic roll.

"Clearly Lord Megatron believes you need watching if he sent me," Knockout ignored the last part of Breakdowns question. "ugk, why do they have to live out in such dirty little hovels. Such filth I'll never get it out of my scales. Lets hurry before it gets into places it shouldn't."

Prowl waited until he couldn't sense them anymore before moving. He could still see them in the distance and after seeing that they were going in a different direction then the clan grounds. Prowl shot off on a much shorter route. He needed to get back to the Autobots and warn them. Taking one large leap, he was in the air climbing up getting to the high winds that would cut the trip shorter.

But he didn't consider that the two Decepticons from earlier were not alone. A mistake that he will beat himself for later. Prowl just in sight of the first signs of the clan grounds found himself being slam into from below. With the wind knocked out of him Prowl lost his baring's and couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

He was slammed again and again from the sides and one even grabbed him by the wing dragging him down. He grunted before being able to twist around and snapping the dragon holding on to his wing. Prowl tasted energon and the weight of the interloper gone and once he could right himself he could see who had been attacking him.

Five dragons all circling him with a larger one being the center. The way that they moved remined Prowl of something he should know but right now he couldn't remember what it was. As the circling flyers closed in on him Prowl charged the larger of the group which caused the others to shoot after him. he was only aiming for a hit but dropped down before hitting. Prowl shot towards the trees needing something between him and his attackers. He was also screaming for his brothers over their bond as he dove down.

But the flyers surprised him as four of them shot past him and flared their wings blocking his view before the other two started to closed ranks on him. they were trying to pin his wings to his sides and if his sensors were telling him right the larger one was nearly on top of him. the four were trying to trap him the big one was going to carry him off.

Prowl snarled, his was not going to allow that to happen. Snapping his wings close to his frame he dived straight down going faster than before and earning a squawk from the four dragons harassing him. when he was almost on top of the trees he twirled onto his back and shot off several blasts of white acid fire. His clipped one and hit two others, the fourth managing to swerve out of the way.

As the four smaller dragons scatters the larger fifth one shoots after him and Prowl knowing that he wouldn't be able to take on such a large dragon alone. As he enters the canopy he transforms into his mech form and grabs the nearest limb twisting around into a flip and landing on a sturdier trunk. Overhead the large shadow of the Decepticon flew over him circling.

He would have to tread carefully, in his smaller mech form all four could snatch him up and fly off with him before he has a chance to transform back. As he was thinking Prowl felt worried pings from his brothers and sent back _fine/tired/need_ _help now_ back. He didn't let his wound translate though there was no need to cause Smokescreen more worry. Though once he was back in the clan holdings he excepted that Ratchet would have plenty to say.

He climbs down to the ground and keeping all sensors on he starts he way back towards one of the nearest clan dens. It wasn't one of the permanent residence but one meant for hunters or foragers to rest in before continuing back to the main dens. But it would give him cover that the trees couldn't give him and it was small enough for him in his mech form to be comfortable but the five attackers wouldn't be able to get in.

"Come out come out little Autobot," one sang.

"we won't hurt you," another called out.

"We just want to show you our friend."

"we'll fine you soon little dragon."

"You can't hide forever and no one from your clan will come help you."

"Come out come out wherever you are."

"If you corporate we'll show you a good time."

And on it went but all it did was make Prowl angry and it confirmed what he already knew. Changing directions, he would lead them away from the clan and his brothers and Orion and Hot Rod. If what he was thinking was correct then he mustn't bring more trouble to the Autobots already protecting his brothers and Orion and Hot Rod.

Taking out his rifle he took aim at one of the low flying Decepticons. Waiting till he had the perfect shot Prowl took aim at the wing joint. He shot to disable and to get the flyers attention and once he had it Prowl took off running at full speed. He heard the roars and yells the crashing of tree limbs and the actual trees themselves. One flew past him clipping the tip of his chevron as it sailed over him.

"Foolish Autobot, we love a good chase."

"Think Megatron would mind if we still had a little fun." He heard the leer in that voice. Looking up as he ran he saw that two were keep pace with him in a glide. Both grinning down at him.

"He doesn't look half bad we could say that he fought us." one licks his lips.

Prowl growls and transforms back into dragon form. Now on four legs his speed increases and soon he leaves the two trying to catch him. he should count himself lucky that it seems that the ones chasing him don't have a mech form. It wasn't unheard of that some dragons didn't change into mechs just like how Orion and Hot Rod couldn't change into dragons. But they still out weight him in either form he took which seeing what he was trying to do might not be the smartest thing he had ever done.

' _oh yes I will never hear the end of it from Smokescreen or Ratchet.'_ An image of Jazz pops in his helm and Prowl smiled sadly. _'Jazz will be disappointed but…this is for him too.'_

Feeling the moondrop bounce near his chest Prowl pumped his legs more. If he could get the Autobots more time then he would. Running till his fans heated from over working as he pushed his frame harder to lead the five dragoncons away. He saw and heard them behind him but when he stops to rest he sees something that disturbs him more. He counts only three shadows belonging to the cons chasing him.

Thinking quickly, Prowl flares out his wings trying to find where the other two were. He senses them off in the distance and the energon in his line freeze when not only does he sense them but another weaker signal.

"Well looks like they found a bargaining chip."

"Yeah and…oh look! It's one of them twins that Screechy and idiots have so much trouble with." the two Decepticons laugh. "Hey Auto-idiot, our leader brought you a friend. How about you come out and greet em!"

Prowl silently snarled as the three dots became larger and he could make out the red form of Sideswipe. He truly didn't know the infamous twins, he did know that they had been edging around Smokescreen and that they were spending time with his brother. Prowl had no doubt that they wanted to court Smokescreen and that made the current situation even more upsetting.

Transforming back into his mech mode, Prowl step out of the tree line and into a meadow. He waited to be seen and so found himself surrounded and Sideswipe under the larger dragon's claws. He was online and looked to be a bit daze but otherwise he wasn't seriously injured and Prowl was thankful for that.

"Since you graced us with your presence your _Lordship_." Prowl heard the sneer in the large decepticons tone. "How about a trade; you for this little pip-squeak's life?"

"Prowl don't…others coming." Sideswipe tries to talk but stops when he is pressed firmly into the ground.

"Quiet you." Snarls the dragon. "Well little crystal; what's your answer? Do know that I would love nothing more than to crush this pit spawn and his twin."

"P-Prowl—

"Alright, but first let me see him." A plan starts to form, he knew that the decepticons would not up hold their side of the bargain. If he could get Sideswipe back into the trees and undercover then not only will he live but the others would know what had happen. "Then I will comply with your demands. I am sure that your leader will reward you highly if I come in unharmed. Hurt him and I guarantee that only a few of you will be leaving this clearing."

Four of them looked a little nervous but said nothing as the larger one snorted, but he did let Sideswipe go. By kicking over Prowls helm and smashing into a tree. While he hated that the red dragon was being treated like that the location where he landed was serving his purpose well.

"Make it snappy. Any wrong moves and he's dead and you won't be seeing the skies again." Prowl nodded and slowly walks over to a groaning Sideswipe.

Sideswipe had begun transforming into his mech form. Vents hitching when something snagged or snapped. Prowl laid a comforting servo on his when his transformation was complete. "You shouldn't trust them." he says. "I'm still good enough to fight."

"I have no doubt, but you and I cannot fight them alone. And I believe his threat." Prowl glances back towards the growling decepticons who waited impatiently for him. "I need a favor Sideswipe." The red dragon looked up at Prowl confused. Prowl placed something in his servos closing his digits around it. "make sure Jazz gets this and…and I will let you court Smokescreen." Sideswipe was at a loss for words though it turned to more confusion when Prowl's last sentence. "I also ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Sideswipe asks but Prowl doesn't answer. Instead, he picks Sideswipe up and over his helm ignoring the yells for the red dragon and the shouts from the decepticons and throws the Autobot into the forest before turning and facing the charging decepticons. "Prowl!"

Prowl give one more smile at the disappearing twin and then turns running back towards his attackers and fighting with them with everything he got. Soon though the numbers outweigh him and he is knocked on his back with a clawed servo pressing his throat closed.

"Wrong move…half breed." Prowls world goes dark.

The five Decepticons waited to make sure that their prey was truly unconscious before the larger one takes him into his mouth then jumps into the air flying back to where his Lord order him to go. Scrapping his claws into the tree holding him up Sideswipe desperately hails any clansmen nearby. He must get back to the Autobots quickly if not just because of his injuries and his frantic twin calling him over the twin bond. But to get help to Prowl who wouldn't be in that situation if he hadn't gotten caught in the first place.

Stumbling, he unsteadily heads back in the clan dens direction. If he could make it then they could catch up to Prowl. but as the day turned dusk his hope of finding someone grew dimmer as his injuries bled out. he sent anther hail and this time got back a ping, it was Hound and he was nearby. Knowing that he was losing strength, Sideswipe gave one loud roar so the tracker could find him before slumping down to the ground.

He felt the orb that Prowl gave him and thought of how to explain to Jazz and what the orb meant to the two. He would have to force himself to stay awake long enough to tell Optimus and the shadow dragon everything. Sideswipe tenses as the underbrush rustles but soon sees the smiling face of Hound but frowns when Jazz's helm pops up behind the tracker. Pushing himself up he looks to Jazz.

"Jazz," gaining the shadow dragons attention. Those white optics narrowing at Sideswipes closed servo. " I'm so sorry, but he didn't want both of us to get taken." Opening his servo and letting the moondrop shine.

Jazz stared at the stone as it sat accusingly in the red dragon mechs servo. Hound knows what made the pearl so special but waits till Jazz slowly takes it out of Sideswipes palm before help the other up slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Jazz just stares and Hound knows that the dragon rather be alone right now. "I'll go ahead and take Sides back." He whispers.

As they walk away, Jazz closes his digits around the pearl before a loud low keen ring out through the woods followed by a very angry roar. Hound throws a look behind him and sees that several trees were missing in the area that they had left Jazz in. shaking his helm at Sideswipes questioningly look they make it back to the clan dens before the enrage shadow dragon does.

Optimus looks at the tracker and the injured Sideswipe. "Report." He says softly.

Both glanced at each other before Ratchet zooms in on them and snatches the red dragon away leaving Hound alone. The tracker doesn't know where to start since Sideswipe knew more than him. "Sideswipe knows more but I think it has something to with Prowl. he had something from him to Jazz and…Optimus; Jazz is really angry."

"No one had seen Prowl since this morning." Ironhide says. "Saw him go out alone."

"Do you think that the Decepticons got em? They were pretty interested in him and his brothers and today when they attack they were after Orion and Hot Rod." Ultra Magnus adds arms crossed.

"If they did they would have to outnumber him and judging from Sideswipe, they might have used that against him." Ironhide shrugs. "Fragger knows how to fight. So even if he was up against a huge opponent he could defend himself."

"but as you have pointed out he could have been outnumbered." Smokescreen says walking up to the group. "Prowl knows his limits. If he was caught he would have tried to get away first but if they had a hostage then…" he lets his sentience hang. It wasn't something he wished to think about.

"let us wait to hear what Jazz and Sideswipe has to say before jumping to conclusions." Optimus speaks up.

"Well you can do that or you can say good-bye to this little bot." a voice has them looking up and seeing a smirking red mech on top a dark blue dragon with a struggling Hot Rod in his grip.

"let me go ya big red ugly-

The red mech fake gasp while tossing Hot Rod up and catching him by his pede. "I'll have you know that I am the subject of much envy." He says.

"Yeah right you look like a squash fruit that been sat on by a big butt." Hot Rod squirms kicking and scratching the red armor.

"Why you little…stop that…alright that's it!" Knockout gives Hot Rod a hard shake then using his clawed digits twisted a nerve in the back of his neck forcing Hot Rod to fall unconscious. "now that's much better."

"Hey you, what did ya do to little Roddy!" Ironhide yells before launching into the air. Follow soon by scores of others.

Knockout waves his free servo. "Oh nothing much, besides I believe we've over stayed our welcome. Breakdown."

"Yeah yeah. I'll deal with these losers you head on ahead." The big dark blue dragon says. Knockout nods jump up and transforms with Hot Rod dangling from his claws.

"Make sure you catch up. I'll need someone to buff out these scratches."

Knockout only got a few feet before something small and green darts in front of him. "Let Roddy go!"

"Oh great another pipsqueak." Knockout rolls his optics. "Move alone youngling I already have what we came for."

The green dragon growls and shoots towards Knockout. With the intention of only swatting the green youngling out of the way, Knockout rolls over the charging youngling and hits him with his tail. The green dragon spirals down.

"Now stay out of fights that are for adult dragons." The red dragon says.

"Oh, you mean an adult like me?" Knockout only had a few breems to see who was talking to him when a claw racks the side of his face.

With a roar of pain, the red dragon dives under faded light blue scales. The dragon that had struck him was larger than him and judging from the faded color was older then him. wanting not to chance losing his prize Knockout dives lower using his smaller size to out maneuver the larger dragon.

However, the older dragon proved to be too experience and soon had Knockout where he wanted him. "Give me back my youngling." He growls.

Knockout was debating whether facing Megatron's wrath was worth it or keep trying to evade the dragon racking his back. A roar follows by another one this time in pain had him twisting up to see Breakdown fighting the older dragon. Seeing his chance Knockout surges upwards to the highest clouds.

"thanks partner." He yells as he passes the two fighting dragons. In the distance, he sees several dots closing in on them fast. "Well love to stay and chat but we must be off. Breakdown due hurry up."

Breakdown bit down hard on the old dragon's wing joint causing him to lose altitude. "Yeah be right behind ya."

The older light blue dragon tries to regain enough lift to follow but the ground keeps coming up to meet him. it would've been a painful landing if not for the arrival of Ultra Magnus. "Looks like your losing your touch Kup."

"Ah he just got a lucky hit in." Kup says. "Now help me get up there and get Hot Rod back. And someone check up on Springer." A pink form zips back towards where Springer fell. Kup felt a little bit better that a least two of his charges were okay.

They climb the join the others in following the two decepticons. But it seems that they were not as alone as first thought. A dense fog suddenly drops on them blocking sight and sound. It was too dangerous to try to find their way so Optimus orders everyone to land. Once they touch ground the fog was gone and so was any trace of the decepticons and Hot Rod.

Optimus turns to the new arrivals. "Kup, old friend, its good to see you though I wish it was under normal circumstances."

The older dragon rolls his shoulder. "Yeah well things happen. But mind telling me why some decepticons took little Roddy?"

"welllll."

"its not just Hot Rod they took." Jazz speaks up as he lands. "They took Prowl too."

"Who?"

"My mate. Those no good slaggers took my mate!" the shadow dragon snarls. "And I'm gonna fine them and tear them limb from limb."

"Jazz," Optimus says. "we don't know if the two are related."

Jazz snorts, "Yeah well how about if Orion said that they were."

That had everyone snapping up to look at the shadow dragon. Optimus had a sinking feeling in the pit of his tank. "What do you mean Jazz."

"Prowl mention it once and Orion can confirm it. They took em cause their working for Sentinel." Jazz started pacing snapping and snarling. "Prowl said that that cretin wouldn't stop looking for em. Said that he needed them for something. Kept them separate from the rest of the captives."

Kup shook his helm. "not that I don't see that lad, but if they were looking for this Orion then why did they take Hot Rod."

"Maybe they thought he was Orion?" someone piped up.

Optimus shook his helm. "Reguardless, we cannot move till we know what had happen. Hound!"

"Yes Optimus."

"Take some scouts and find their trail."

"Yes sir." The dark green dragon was gone with his mate not far behind.

"Jazz you know Sentinels home best. Go check it out and see if Prowl and Hot Rod are there and see what they are needed for." The shadow dragon was about to leave but Optimus wasn't done. "However, you are not to engage until we get there if they are there. understand?" when Jazz said nothing Optimus spoke with more force. "Understand."

"Yeah I got it." Jazz mutters darkly. Optimus nods but before he can give out any more orders Springer drops to the ground.

"I'm going too."

"Oh no you're not."

"Lad not this time."

"Sorry little mech," Jazz says softly. "But I have to do this myself. But if I fine them then you can come in and get them out while I set the fraggers on fire." He smiled nastily. Some of the Autobots shivered others grinned but Springer didn't do either he just stared determinedly and nodded. With that Jazz shot up in the air and headed towards the false Prime palace.

Kup stands besides Optimus. "Ya sure that he will follow your orders?"

"I doubt he will when it comes to Prowl or the youngling he has taken charge of." Optimus sighs. "Until we hear from them let get you and your wards back to the home dens and get you up to speed on everything."

The old dragon sighs and gives the direction he thinks he knows that Hot Rod was taking in one last look before nodding and following Optimus. "Yeah you can start with who is this Orion and Prowl are. Then how my little Hot Rod got into your possession."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16 touch the sky nevermore

Warnings: this and that. sparkling abuse, things that shouldn't be done to others, and implied sacrificing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Sentinel Prime look out over the pit that was containing his runaway dragon. Megatron had come through with delivering the very rare crystal dragon without much damage. The blue and gold mech gave the beast an appreciative gaze. Its crystal scales glowed not a scratch on them after the servants gave him a thorough cleaning. It was too bad that Sentinel had to caused damage to its hide but that was all right, he didn't need the beast to be pretty once he started breeding him.

A low growl brought him out of his thoughts and he looked back at the dragon and frown when he saw a spot of red near his prize's feet. Megatron had sent others to capture his missing half-breed but instead of beautiful blue and red scale armor, they brought him a little ugly infant with a loud mouth. Sentinel had backhand the pest once the thing had online. It was a mistake as he had done it in front of the dragon who didn't take kindly to seeing the pest hurt. It made him wonder if the little pest was the beast. He quickly dismissed it as it takes dragons an entire vorn to lay their eggs and the brat wasn't part of him so it wasn't his.

"You only have yourself to blame." Another growl answered him. "If you only had behaved and let me do as I wished then you wouldn't be treated like some third-rate beast. And you would have lots of sparklings that aren't worthless."

The little pest along with Megatrons clan screw up had set back all their plans. They would need to find another way to get to the Prime legacy since now the Autobot clan would be on the alert and most likely coming for them. Megatron had flippantly said that was his problem he was getting what he wanted regardless of what happens with him. Sentinel though had still got one over the giant dragon, he could still use the crystal and the pest to get the Prime legacy. He knew of another way that he hadn't entertain before due to him wanting to keep the little half breed but now.

He looked down at the defiant little red dot, now he could use that second route. He only needed one sacrifice to bleed dry along with his crystal dragons. He would get rid of that little pest and keep his breeding dragon. Either way he still won and Megatron only got a small bit of satisfaction.

"Soon my pet, soon you'll be all mine."

"I will never be yours false Prime, I belong to only one and I'll return to him with your grayed shell rusting in the wind."

Sentinel laughs out loud before smirking down at his dragon. "Don't get too attach to that pest, pet. He won't be staying for long. And if you want more I'll be more than happy to…help you." His answer was a snarl but he laughs as he walks away to plan.

Prowl waited until he could no longer sense the offending mech before he let Hot Rod crawl out from under his wing. Chains clink and clang as he moved around the huge metal collar around his neck not leaving him much in the way of movement. Hot Rod wiggles around his own chains before he was settled. Prowl nuzzled the smaller half dragon who had taken a beating earlier and who was getting hungry. He wouldn't put pass Sentinel to starve them for whatever plans he had.

"You can sleep now bitlit, he nor anyone will bother us for the rest of the orn." Hot Rod nodded as he slumps against Prowl and was in recharge in the next klik. When he sure that the youngling was deep into recharge he turns towards the dark night sky.

The small pit that they have been chained in didn't have much of a view of the outside, only a small hole that Sentinel can looked through and watch his most prize purchases. It was also where those that where troublesome ended up before they either conformed to being thing or disappeared to oblivion.

Prowl was no stranger to this pit being that place that he had spent the first few cycles when he had been newly purchase by Sentinel all those vorns ago. Hoping that Sideswipe got back to the clan okay Prowl let one long howl ring out into the night. Thankful that dragons could hear sounds at lower decimals then mechs so there was no fear of Sentinel hearing him as he called for any Autobots. Though he was more hopeful of Jazz hearing him.

Curling his wings and tail around him and Hot Rod, Prowl gave another howl letting it echo through the pit out the small hole and into the night sky that he can imagen being full of stars. He would continue to let out these low sounding howls until they were found or he and Hot Rod escapes. He was not going to wait for whatever Sentinel was planning to come to fruition.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Soundwave froze as the first howl rang out, he felt his symbiont Laizerbeak jolt from the sudden noise. Thanks to his abilities with being a beast tamer he could hear the low sounding noises that a lot of dragons and animals make. But he wasn't here for the howling dragon nor the youngling, he was here to see what Sentinel was up too. His master knew that the blue and gold mech was hiding something and had sent Soundwave out to fine what it was.

The mech who thought himself as part of a great line as his master Megatron was pathetically laughable. And while he saw nothing to say about his master brothers, Soundwave would pick them over the mech that though himself a Prime. A half breed was better than mech with disillusions of grandeur.

"Soundwave! Soundwave! I found something interesting and creepy." Lazierbeak calls out. "creepy mech still going after legacy. Still wanting army."

"Lazierbeak full report."

"make army with Crystal and little sparkling. Bye bye sparkling dead dead dead."

"What else?"

"New way to Primes bye bye sparkling."

"We will return to Lord Megatron. Let us go." The dark blue Beast Tamer raised his arm out for Lazierbeak to wrap his snake like body around before covering it was his cape. He gives the area where heard the howl one last look before turning and leaving the Autobot's to their fate.

As his back was turned, movement began around the palace as servants went every which way. By dawn, a lift was rigged over the pit containing Prowl and Hot Rod. The rim lined with soldiers with spears and hooks only three weren't armed and were crouched low.

It was quiet then the nets, spears, and hooks were dropped and Prowl let out an animalistic screech. The three mechs dove down into the pit and the rig groan as Prowl struggles to protect Hot Rod. But soon his movements were stilled and Hot Rod was carried in a sack over two of the mechs shoulders the third was left on the pit floor unmoving.

Before the sun hit the highest point, Sentinel had Prowl secured on a specialize wagon and Hot Rod tied to one of the supply coppertins, a mecha animal built to lift heavy loads it was more for the working mechs then light supply trips, and was forced to walk to their destination. Prowl had been tranquilized and could not give Hot Rod the encouragement he needed and before they even got a third of the way the small youngling was already dented and scuffed. Some of his previous injuries were endangered of reopening or close to it.

Sentinel smiled cruelly down at the scowling youngling. He gave the coppertin a smack to the rear and causing Hot Rod to be jerked by the force. With a laugh, the blue Prime stirred over to Prowl and fondly ran a servo on his crystal scales. He was so close to his goal and to him there was no one around to stop him.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz crawled slowly and low to the ground towards Sentinels repaired Palace. He had a very bad feeling in his tank as he drew closer and didn't see the usually activity that such a place had during this time of the orn. With it being past mid-orn there should've been mechs running around and he had heard Prowls howl earlier. But as he got closer, his feeling got stronger and he began to think that he had been too late.

The entire area was silent and Jazz saw and smelled that the owner and his staff had left joors ago. Jazz forwent being unseen and started hunting down his mate or even Hot Rod. He got lucky when he caught a scent and he traced it to an area filled with deep holes in the ground. He deflated thinking of his mate enduring staying in one as he found the one that held Prowl and Hot Rod. It didn't help that the pit was empty and the scent old as the rest of the place. Though it looked that Prowl and Hot Rod put up a struggle before they were taken.

While he wanted to run after them, he couldn't just leave without alerting Optimus and the others to where he went. Even he knew that he couldn't take on so many by himself though he loath waiting for them to catch up to him. So, with one longing look towards where he smells them; Jazz reluctantly turns back to the Palace. If he couldn't chase after the false Primes group he could find out what the mech was up too.

Jazz jumps to the top of the palace and let out one loud roar for all nearby Autobots to hear and to come toward his location. He knew it wouldn't take long for Optimus to be told of the call, but the clan holdings were a good distance away and Jazz quickly sent out another call for Hound to get to his location quickly. If he couldn't track the group then he would send his best to do it for him until he could catch up. He be damn if he let Prowl and Hot Rod stay with Sentinel for more the necessary.

Feeling a little destructive Jazz smashed one of the ornamental windows. Add in some pettiness and many of the very rare vases, paintings, trinkets, and one very; in Jazz's opinion, ugly statue of Sentinel were burned, trashed, turned to molten slag, and the silver dragons personal favorite; defacing of a statue. By the time that he had made his path of destruction to Sentinels office, Jazz felt a little bit better.

He was just going through the first pile when several shadows flew by the windows. Jazz waited to hear if the shadows were Autobot or Decepticon. Two long and one short roars follow by one thunderous boom and Jazz smashed out another window and grinned up at his fellow clansmen.

"What kept cha?" he said with some force. "I thought I be leaving ya behind."

"We are glad that you didn't, but I see that we acted too late if your…creativeness is anything to go by." Optimus says with an unimpressed optic ridge.

"well I figure that you want me to show ma feelings on something other than living beings." Jazz side glance his leader. "besides, I found some interesting things about the old puff bag." Jazz retreated into the office prompting Optimus and a few others to transformed and follow him.

Once they were all in Jazz pick up some pads and laid them in the center of a round table. "Okay when we first considered old rusted grime mech, it was because of reports of missing sparklings and younglings. It was then that we found out the Sentinel was responsible for Blue and Smokes home being destroyed and then I found the grayed-out shells of young baring younglings that it looked like they were trying too early for sparklings." He stops and watched as the others went over the pads. "Now sometime later I run into Prowl and Orion after seeing this place go up in flames and from them I learned that Sentinel was after something that he could only get due to Orions presence thought we couldn't see what Prowl or his brothers were needed considering the latest attempts from the Decepticons."

Optimus looked like he was getting paler and Ratchet kept his optics on the red and blue leader. Jazz also had notice and waited to see what Optimus was thinking. Ironhide was growling as he read through his data pad.

"I want first crack at this sicko." Ratchet pluck the pad from the others claws as it began to creak.

The healer shutters once he read over it. "I agree, a quick death is too good for him. to think he would kill a youngling just for some old myth."

"it is a legend in our clan." Optimus spoke with a tired sigh. His admittance of knowing of what some of the pads contain had the others snapped their helms towards him. seeing that he had everyone's attention including those peeping in the windows Optimus gave another sigh. "Orion was too young when I and Megatron were told and the clan elders had already passed when he became older. But those of our clan were once part of another greater clan that had rule all our world. They were called the Prime avatars of Primus that watched over all his creations. We do not know how or why the clan disappeared but it doesn't surprise me that some other clans have traits of that lost clan. But the Primes had left more than just a legend and I fear that is what Sentinel is after and what's worst is that he has misunderstood one passage. If he had used Orion then the path to the Primes legacy would open but any other would need help of a crystal singer to pass if one of the Primes line could not be found and back then there were crystals that were called frozen energon. It was part of the way to find the entrance to the cave that the legacy is supposed to being kept. I fear that he may believe that he may be thinking of killing Hot Rod and bleed him dry onto a crystal."

There was silence then the room irrupted in protest and growls. Jazz was half way out the window shouting for Hound and Optimus could hear Kup saying that he was going with them. before Jazz got fully away the transformed dragon grab him by his tail and yanked him back in. Jazz roared and tried to fight the giant but Optimus knowing the reason why Jazz reacted like that only pressed himself over the smaller dragon. Once he was calm did Optimus remove himself. looking back, he saw the those outside were being held back by Ratchet and Ironhide and Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet was taking on Smokescreen and Bluestreak who were fighting fang and claw to chase after their brother. Magnus had Kup but was having a little bit of trouble while Ironhide and a few others were holding off the rest of the clan that had come with them. Optimus was very glad now that he left half of their clan back at the dens with Orion and the injured Sideswipe.

He left them to it while Jazz still struggle to get free. Optimus waited till he was sure Jazz would hear him. "I know what it's like when one's mate is in danger Jazz, but rushing after them without knowing where will cause more harm than good."

Jazz snarled, "What would ya know! that slimy piece of slag has my Prowl." the shadow dragon got one claw freed and started using it to attack Optimus's leg. The giant mech dragon sighs, it would be very comical if this was any other day but it wasn't.

"I do Jazz, but how were you planning to find them; were you thinking of using Hound?" Jazz stilled and Optimus sighed again. "While that would have work in a different situation, it would only show you what direction not their location. The cave that Sentinel is heading to is guarded against that as well." He let it sink in and watched as Jazz wilted. "but if Hound knew what to look for once he lost the trail then you would have a chance." Jazz glanced up at his leader curiously. "Remember it was only a legend, I imagen that much has change so I trust that you and those you take can adapt."

Jazz stares at his leader as the giant mech got off him and whisper the location into his audio. Once Optimus stepped away Jazz was out the window shouting for his team and the three non-members to get going. Optimus nods towards Ratchet and Magnus to let go of Kup, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak who raced off after the fading ops dragons.

"Was that wise Optimus; Sentinel may be a fool but Megatron no doubt will be after the same thing." Ironhide asks. While he wasn't a dragon the red mech had been a friend and part of the Autobots since the clan's conception. He wasn't afraid of being blunt and telling their leader when he was being stupid.

"I doubt Megatron is after the Legacy. It was something he never believed in. no, I am afraid that he is after me and knows that I wouldn't be far behind once Sentinel started to move."

"So, that piece of scrap is lying in wait for you to make an appearance?" ratchet asks.

"Yes, but whether he wasn't and was after the legacy I would still go after Sentinel. What is in that cave must never be used and I would never abandon one of our members to that mechs greed."

"Yeah, well I hope I get a piece of em." Ironhide whirled his favorite gun on his digit. "But I'll settle for any Decepticon if Jazz rips slagger to pieces before I get there."

Optimus rumbles in agreement but he would never voice it. What Sentinel was doing was wrong and showed how far he would go for power, but Optimus believed in Second chances though this time Sentinel had burned all chances he might have had.

"As long as Prowl and Hot Rod are safe then I will be happy." He says out loud. Ratchet snorted but agreed though Optimus knew that there was more that the healer wanted to say. No doubt that he would hear it once they were alone.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl woke but he remains still, he could feel that he was moving and that Hot Rod was not with him though he was close by. Taking care not to let his captures know that he was awake Prowl cracked open an optic. He was in a adamantane cage one of the finest if the shine of the bars were to go by, but normally that wouldn't keep a dragon from breaking out. the bars were overlapped with shards of electric crystals that gave the cage a soft blue glow and along with that were thorn vines crisscrossing the cage. These vines were poisonous to all living things and while not deadly to one Prowl's size they were usually used as a strong tranquilizer to take down full blooded dragons.

Escaping while not impossible would not be easy. If he were to get nicked by one of those thorns he would be down in joors. Prowl shutters in thought if Hot Rod got nicked, the thorns would be deadly to a mechling his size and with that thought many of his plans were shot. Speaking of the youngling, Prowl slowly twisted his helm around looking for his missing charge. He hears a thud follow by a curse and a yelp.

Prowl's helm shot up when Hot Rod let out another cry as he was shoved by a mech twice his size. A low rumble in his chest had the coppertins jerking leads shying away from those that were on the other end. Hot Rod scrambles away as much has his own tether would allow before he hears the rumble. He smiles up at his tormentor.

"Oooohhhh you done it now."

"Shut it ya little scrap." The mech picks the youngling up and tosses him back to the ground, hard. "Ya guardian is stuck behind those vines, ain't no one coming to help ya."

"Oh yeah!" Hot Rod jumps back to his pedes. "I can take you on you pathetic piece of rusted fra—

"Hot Rod!" Prowl stops the youngling from finishing his sentence. "Come here. there is a hole that you can squeeze through."

"Ha! Unless he can cut through this tether he isn't going anywhere, well except maybe back to the Well." The mech grins cruelly back at the youngling. He walks away when his name was called leaving the youngling and Prowl to themselves.

Prowl could see that the tether was about as strong as the bars to his cage. A half dragon could break it but not when they were younglings, but it could be cut. He looks around trying to find a sharp rock for Hot Rod to use. Then he saw one thorn that had fallen off the vine rendering it harmless but no less sharp.

"slowly make you way over here Hot Rod." He said in a hush tone. The youngling nodded and tried his best to make the coppertin move, but the beast was stubborn and would not move for the youngling. "Hold on, let me try this then and Hot Rod make sure you catch it the first time." Taking the thorn and curling it in his claw Prowl held back much of his strength so not to over shoot. He tossed it to Hot Rod and luckily it landed within reaching distance of the youngling.

But their time was short and Hot Rod had to pounce on the thorn before it was discovered by the approaching mechs. Scales flared outward as Sentinel stopped at Prowls cage smirking like he knew the biggest secret of Primus. But it was the cloaked mechs on either side of him that made Prowl nervous.

"I hope that your accommodations are satisfactory?" Prowl didn't bother answering but Sentinel paid it no mind. "I know that your too smart for your own good my pet, so I found a way to make you more manageable." The blue and gold mech didn't explain and the ones with him fanned out to the other sides of the cage.

Prowl watched them all but when Sentinel pulled out a clear stone then Prowl kept his focus on the false Prime. He didn't know what the stone was but every instinct was telling him to stay away from it. Sentinel must have seen the uncertainly because soon he was in the cage with Prowl and had the three mechs use the chains to hold Prowl's helm down. The Praxian struggles but Sentinel was still able to grab the back of his helm and Prowl felt the cold touch of the stone.

"just a fair warning…this will hurt, and you will never touch the skies again." He said right into Prowl's audio and then Prowl felt something bite into his neck right pass the scaled armor.

He thrashed and screamed as the stone stank lower than his screaming increases as pain radiated from the rest of his frame. He heard struts creak and armor shift. It took him longer then he had like but he knew what was happening. He was being forced to shift to his mech form and he feared that the stone was the cause of it. But it was when his wings flared out that Prowl began to panic. His lone large wings began to shrink. He knew this because of the pain and his shadow.

The pain was beginning to be too much to the point that he could no longer hear anything around him. he couldn't hear Sentinels laughter nor the panic shrills of the coppertins nor Hot Rod's cries. All he felt was pain. Prowl, using the last of his strength sent out one last roar hoping that Jazz or the Autobots were close, then he crashed into the floor of the cage and blacked out.

Unknown to Prowl or Sentinel, there were two groups who heard that pained roar. Jazz and his group stilled before charging knowing that they were close but the other group was closer and they had no good intentions for the two capture Autobots. Megatron grins, he knew that his prey would follow that sound and when he almost reached it he would strike. Looking back at his Second the large gray dragon snorted but figure he be nice this once.

"Starscream, why don't you go help those fools. I am sure that they would love to have Sentinel' caravan pause for them to catch up. the seeker smiles but not at his leader but more for that fact that he could terrorize mechs other than dirty villagers.

"Of course, my Lord." He signals the trines that were with them and flew in the direction of the Primes caravan. They would not only get rid of the mechs that dare think they were superior to the Decepticons but also be rid of some of their rivals. A collision of three strong groups is about to happen and only a few will escape it alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17 come find me love me

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Hot Rod waited until night had fallen before he started to saw through the rope tying him the coppertin. He was worried about Prowl and that he had yet to online since Sentinel did…whatever that was to him and he was curious as to why Prowl was in his mech form. He was careful in handling the vine thorn so he didn't prick himself, even when it was no longer attach to the vine the thorn could still be dangerous to him. once the rope fell from his wrist he tucks the thorn away thinking it would be useful should he have need of it.

Giving another look around he got low to the ground and crawled over to Prowls cage. Only stopping and hiding when the mean bot's mechs came too close to where he was. When he finally reached Prowls cage, Hot Rod had to find the hole in the vines Prowl was talking about. Not caring about the dirt and mud he was tracking in Hot Rod crawled up and over to Prowls crumble form. That fact the crystal hadn't so much as twitched at Hot Rod's appearance worried the youngling more. The red and gold youngling started shaking the other half dragon and sighs in relief when his current guardian groans.

"Prowl; Prowl can you hear me?" Hot Rod whispers. Prowls groans again but Hot Rod can see Praxian's optics start to flicker. "Oh good I was worried that that ugly aft head hurt you more and I really didn't want be by myself cause I wasn't sure what to do if you were hurt more and I didn't want to lose someone else and-

"Hot Rod, I am fine." Prowl harsh sounding voice cut off Hot Rods rambling with a whine. Coughing to clear the static Prowl lifted himself up onto his arms trying to feel why he felt so strange. He was stopped when he found himself a servoful of a trembling youngling. "Let me look over your wrist."

Hot Rod handed over his arms but he was grinning as it looked like Prowl was started to return to himself. "I was careful when cutting the rope." He frowns. "But what about you Prowl; I know being forced into you mech form can hurt a lot. Kup always tells us not to even do it."

Prowl didn't want to tell the youngling that his frame felt like it was consumed in fire, so he smiles down at the concern youngling. "I am fine." Hot Rod squinted up at him not truly believing him. Prowl spoke again before the youngling could argue. "I need you to go fine the keys to this cage. Once you have them then we can leave."

Hot Rod gave a nervous glance over his shoulders and out towards the slumbering mechs. He really didn't want to leave Prowl alone. What if the ugly mech came back and hurt him some more, but seeing that they could get away he slowly turns back to face his guardian.

"I don't know who to go to." he whispers.

Prowl understood that Hot Rod was afraid and was somewhat proud that he was still willing help. "remember that big green and black mech; the one who kept making the coppertin jerk." Hot Rod nodded. "he is in the nearest tent to Sentinel on the far-left side."

"how can you know that? you been unconscious this whole time."

"Even when I am in this form I can still see what I can't see with my optics." Prowl flutter his shorten wings to prove a point. "Though I am very angry that they are shorter than they should be." He rumbles. "Whatever he did to me seems to have made me more like you and Orion." He felt around his neck where the burning was the most intense and felt a large bump. Curious he felt around it, it wasn't his scales or armor it was too smooth for them. he kneeled in front of Hot Rod. "Can you tell me what you see?"

Hot Rod nodded his helm and climb up onto Prowl's back to look at the spot he indicated. What he found was a very smooth orange stone. It was hot to the touch and staring at it was making him dizzy. Listening to his instincts for once Hot Rod didn't touch the stone but quickly clamber down Prowl's back. He scrambles back away from the crystal dragon who stared in confusion and worry as Hot Rod refused to come near him as he fought to regain his control. Once he stopped shaking and his panting was non-existent did Hot Rod come back to curl under Prowls arms. He didn't like how the stone made him feel.

"A stone…an ugly orange stone." He mutters into Prowl's armor chest.

"I see." It sounded familiar but Prowl will deal with it later. Right now, they needed to get the keys to the cage and leave. "do you feel up to getting those keys?"

Hot Rod nodded and detaches himself from Prowl then wiggles back out of the hole. Prowl watches him stay low to the ground until he could no longer track him with his optics. While he hated that he may have lost his true wings, the sensors that he had been born with were still there. So, he could still track the youngling as he darted through tents and crates. He waited tense when Hot Rod reached the targeted tent and disappeared inside.

Hot Rod was trying not to run back and hide in Prowls arms. He would never admit to anyone, not even Springer, that he was truly terrified and was fighting not to freeze at every little noise. He just wanted to grab the keys and run back, but the image of Prowl in pain kept him from doing that.

Once he located the keys Hot Rod wanted to smack his helm against the support pole. The mech had the keys tied to his waist and those keys had fallen to the back of the mechs frame. To get to them Hot Rod would have to crawl either around the large body or over the body to get to them. either way he had to get on the berth and the chances of the mech waking were high. Hot Rod would have to use every trick he knew when avoiding Kup's punishments to get to those keys.

Thinking that it would be better to climb from the foot of the berth, Hot Rod edged around the berth and slowly and trying not to freeze climb up. he was careful not to let the mechs pedes touch him as they moved. He was almost able to get to the keys when the mech moved and the keys slide underneath him. Hot Rod mentally groaned and tried to see if and how he was supposed to get them now.

A light went on in his processor and he got out the thorn that he had used earlier. Using it like he would a claw he got flat on his stomach and started picking at the belt that held the keys. Once the keys were back near the top then Hot Rod could cut through the belt. One he had the keys he just as slowly as before got off the berth and was almost to the opening when the mech on the berth snorted and moved. Hot Rod froze then dove behind a trunk and waited. It was a long few breems before he dared to peek over the trunk and sighed. The mech had gone back into recharge. Seeing that the coast was clear he turned to leave until he got an idea.

A mischievous grin spreads on his face. He took the blanket that had fallen on the ground and tied it around one of the mechs pedes and took the other end and tied it to the support pole. Once he was sure that that was done did he ducked out of the tent and made his way back to Prowl a slight bounce in his step and a self-satisfied grin.

Prowl notice but said nothing when the youngling came back grinning as he quickly unlocked the cage door. "Do I want to know what you did?"

"Maybe." Prowl tapped the youngling on the helm then picked him up to start their way out of the maze of tents and patrolling mechs. "aw come on…it's going to be funny." The youngling whines.

"I am sure," Prowl says but he was more focus on getting out of the camp. "Now be quiet or they'll catch us before we get out."

"Oh, but you've already been caught my dear pet." The oily voice of Sentinel came from behind them.

Prowl whirled around shoving Hot Rod behind him as he did. He growled at the offending mech in front of him and noticed that Sentinel was now taller than him. Prowl now saw the reason why he was forced into his current form. His once sharp claws were now blunted and he had only small fangs. His armor was weaker than it was before and from what he knew so far, he couldn't shoot fire at the mech. In short, he was more mech then dragon and he was not happy about it.

Sentinel stepped closer as the rest of the camp encircled them. "Did you really think that I would leave you unguarded? That I wouldn't know when that little pest wasn't where he was supposed to be?"

Prowl flared his shorten wings and fluffed out his armor. While he may not have the strength he used to have, he could still cause Sentinel harm. But he had to think about the youngling currently hiding between his legs. No, he couldn't fight Sentinel and all his mechs now. He needs to get Hot Rod and escape and somehow get in touch with the Autobots. As the mechs and Sentinel close in on them, Prowl got ready to run through the blockade when a high shrill whistling caught everyone's attention.

Prowl running more in instinct twisted around snatched Hot Rod up, who let out a sparkling like squeak in surprise as he magnetizes himself to Prowls armor, and just ran in a random direction. He barrels through the first mech barrier just as the first fire ball hits the camp. Overhead he could hear laughter but he tuned it out as he ran. Hot Rod had gone quite frozen in fear, the youngling after seeing the first burning mech running screaming shut his audios and optics off.

Prowl didn't stop as they burst through the trees and into the shadows of the forest. He grunted as they were showered with arrows from their air born pursuers. One nicking one of his wings and another burying itself in his thigh. He didn't stop, not with all his dragon instincts yelling at him to protect the youngling trembling in his arms. Prowl needed to get them somewhere safe. Another barrage of arrows rain down on him, several hitting their marks that Prowl stumbles before regaining his footing. The arrows were soon joined with fireballs and Prowl had to add in dodging to his already unstable footing.

At misstep and Prowl and Hot Rod were falling into the darkness. Prowl had enough time to twist so that they landed on his back. He bit back the cry of pain as he wings were crushed. The impact dazed him but he rolled over Hot Rod as strafing fire lit up their dark area. Slowly clearing the static that filled his vision, Prowl could make out a small hollow area. It looked close to be a burrow or maybe a cave. The Praxian did care as he crawled placing Hot Rod first then himself in the enclosed place.

"Prowl?" Hot Rod whimpers. "What's going to happening to us now?"

Prowl didn't have an answer and tighten his hold on the youngling as their little hid a way shook as the flyers continued their attack. He would not tell this to Hot Rod though, but he wasn't about to lie either.

"As soon as we can we will make our way back to the Autobots."

"Oh, okay…Prowl; I'm tired." The red and gold youngling leaned into Prowls armor.

"Rest Hot Rod. I will watch over you."

Prowl waited until Hot Rod had fallen into recharge before moving. The space was cramp for someone his size and his injured wings made it more difficult. But he manages to sit with his back facing outward as his current wings thought damage could still warn him should someone approach them. he soon found himself fighting recharge, not surprise since he hadn't refueled since before he had gotten capture. But he fought it until he couldn't, his frame slumping against their den wall and sliding down till he was almost level with the ground. He had enough frame of mind to duck further into the den knowing that it would hid them better should Sentinel or whoever attacked them couldn't find them so easily. With that in mind Prowl allow his frame to drag him under and he sent one last ping to any Autobot close by.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz and his group froze when the first screams were heard. Then they ran when an ominous orange glow lit up the top of the forest. He didn't wait for the others as he shot up into the air. The glow was in the same direction as the group they were tracking and his fear for his mate grew when he tackled the first Decepticon clan member.

He dropped the dragon after ripping the wing off. Behind him he heard the rest of his group catch up but he paid them no mind as he darted off towards the center of the burning camp transforming as he went. He ignored the corpses of mechs and animals, he ignored the dead and dying decepticons. Others however, had not and were dispatching those yet to join the Well. Jazz was more focus on a cage that was in flames. Prowls and Hot Rods scent was all around the area, but they were nowhere in sight.

Jazz growls as the thorny vine still attached to the cage; at the claw marks on the floor. He did not like it and blew his own flames at it. Better let it disappear and forgotten in his opinion.

"Jazz, look who we found hiding." Mirage's smug voice has the shadow dragon looking over his shoulder.

Sitting with his arms tightly bound behind him and gagged was Sentinel Prime, the one who started this whole mess. Jazz raised an optic ridge at the very unhappy mech; he really could care less now. Far he was concern, a Decepticon could have their twisted fun with him. it might be the only time they did the world a favor. When he turns fully, the surviving Praxians had slammed two trines, one for each, to the ground. Kup had transform and was walking, or in Jazz's opinion stalking towards them. the old dragon was looking everything as scary as a dragon eater. He smirks when the view made the blue gold mech whimper tugging fruitlessly at his bonds.

"And just think ya not only have him fragged at ya. Ya have me." Jazz leaned down face fully in Sentinels. "Where's ma mate" he growls. Jazz grips the mechs chin hard enough to dent the soft metal. Sentinel tries to get away and whimpers when Jazz tightens his grip more.

"Where's Prowl; where's the youngling that was with him ya piece of slag!" Sentinel cries and Jazz disgusted tosses him away before stomping back towards the area with the burnt-out cage. Jazz just stares at it thinking. He sent out the Autobots with him to search the camp for any sign of Prowl or Hot Rod.

But with the smoke and death lingering in the air it was hard to find a viable scent. And with the ground trample there was no tracks to follow. When they couldn't find anything, Jazz was going to interrogate the surviving Decepticons when by now it looked like Sentinel had regain some of his cockiness.

"So, you're the one that my pet was talking about." The blue and gold mech sneers. "too bad really, after what I did you won't be able to have that perfect life you want."

Jazz whirls around and slams one claw servo in the mechs smug face and pushes him into the ground cutting off the main lines. he didn't feel the servos trying to pull him off the flailing mech. Jazz just wanted to remine the mech just where his place was. To his surprise, it was Optimus that yanks him off. Jazz hadn't even heard the other Autobots land and Optimus was hardly ever quiet.

"Jazz! Enough."

Jazz snarls and it takes both Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and Ratchet to hold him down. The whole time he spews out curses and growls. Optimus nods to the healer dragon to take the angry shadow dragon away until he had calmed down enough not to attack others. Once they were gone did the large dragon turn to the coughing Sentinel.

"you have a lot to answer for false Prime."

"False!? You dare claim that I am false!" Sentinel shouted outraged.

"Yes, for I know what it takes to be a true barer of that title. And you have not shown those qualities." Optimus steps closer transforming but leaving his claws in place. His servo hovers over the cringing mech. "that cave will never be found and will never open to you. No matter how many lives you sacrifice."

Sentinel growls but it sound weak compared to a dragon's. Ironhide steps around the two weapon pointed at the false Priems helm.

"Just give me the word." He says.

Optimus shakes his helm. "No, he had too much to answer for. Both for crimes against dragons and mechs. Let him answer for him crimes."

"Fine." The mech says. "But one wrong move and your finish." He warns Sentinel.

"But before that what did he do to Prowl." Ratchet walks over without the Praxians and Jazz. He nods his helm in their direction when he sees Optimus's unasked question. "What did you say to frag him off?"

Sentinel starts laughing. "Oh, didn't you know; there are ways to deal with dragons. To make them… more manageable." He sneers his captors. "that dragon will never be a true dragon ever again." He laughs some more before his frame starts to jerk uncontrollably.

Ratchet lunges forward just as Sentinels frame drops to the ground in a heap. Servos fly over the body and the healer curses.

"Poison, the slagger scrapped himself." he growls.

There were grumbles and other mutterings from the whole group and Optimus frowns down at the graying frame. Glancing out of the corner of his optic he sees a fuming Jazz and sighs. It would take a Primus miracle to keep the shadow dragon from getting any more violent.

"Prime!" Hounds shout got everyone's attention. He was standing near the edge of the of the camp in a direction that was more pitted then the rest. "I found something!"

Optimus's optics go skyward in a hopeful prayer. Jazz and the crystal brother were already heading in the scout's direction.

"I manage to catch Prowls and Roddy's scent but it faint. But I can't find Prowls pede tracks. All these are from mechs, too lite for a dragons' steps."

Jazz almost wilted but Optimus could see that the tracks were leaving the camp. "Hound take a group and go investigate. It maybe that whatever Sentinel did to Prowl changed him." the green scout nodded, he didn't have to ask who was going as Smokescreen and Bluestreak and Jazz were already half way down and Hound was quick to follow. Optimus watched them go and hope that they would find the two missing half dragons. But he had to prepared his clansmen for what he knew was about to happen.

"Everyone else, lets get this area clean up. I do not believe that Megatron will wait long before attacking us." though there were groans they did as they were told. Optimus gave the direction that Jazz and the others took one last time before going to help his clansmen.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

with each step, Jazz grew more worried. The tracks they had been following grew less and soon only one set remain but the sight of spilled energon alongside them did little to calm the shadow dragon. It didn't help that they hadn't seen the smaller set that would have belong to Hot Rod anywhere. Beside him he could tell that Smokescreen and Bluestreak were getting more and more agitated as the tracks became more unsteady and the splashes of energon grew larger and the sight of burned patches of ground.

So lost in thought, very out of character for him, Jazz didn't noticed that Hound had stop and gave the scout a sheepish look when he ran into him. Hound shook his helm but pointed down to the ground showing why he had stopped.

The tracks stopped but instead of a clear view it looked like Prowl had slipped. Jazz let his optics follow the slid over the area and grew grim when that slide went over and into a hill. Jazz not waiting for the rest, transformed and jumped down the hill and moaned when finding an imprint of a frame in the ground. Instead of splashes of energon now there was a puddle.

"I found more tracks down here!" he yelled for the others.

But he didn't wait for them and with a single mindlessness he followed the trail of unsteady servo and pede tracks. He gave a roar when the first signs that it was Prowl they were following were found. Jazz continued to follow the trail of scent and physical signs before finding a hollowed out large tree that was leaning up against a larger piece of rock. It made a snug little cave that any sparkling, youngling, or small size mechs to fit into.

Someone the size of Prowl even in his mech form would find the small cave a little too snug. He would find it a tight fit if he should try to crawl in. but there was no mistaking that Prowls and Hot Rods scent was the strongest around that cave. Transforming back into his mech form, Jazz crawled over slowly to the entrance of the cave. Thankful that he could see in the darkest of places he was able to make out the white armor of Prowls wings and upper back. But Jazz's night vision able showed him something was wrong with his mate and it wasn't the wounds he was seeing.

"Prowl…hey lover can ya hear me?"

Those wings twitched at the sound of his voice but there was no other movement from the one inside. Jazz waited and watched those wings twitch again stronger taking in all data there was. And the silver dragon grinned when he saw a little bit of red peek over on twitching wing. A dim optic looked back at him and Jazz gave the youngling a little wave.

Hot Rod's optics cycled fully online and hurriedly wiggled out of Prowl's grip. But he was careful as he did so, taking only a few breems to give the still Praxian a once over before scrambling over to Jazz. He didn't launch himself at the shadow dragon nor did he yell out his name. Jazz grew concern when Hot Rod didn't react like he thought he would. The youngling just skidded to a stop and nervously glance between Prowls still form and Jazz.

"Jazz." The youngling's optics looked like he was near crying. "He stopped talking and won't move anymore. That aft ugly mech hurt him really bad."

Jazz tried to hide how that made him feel, but he couldn't leave the youngling alone not while he was clearly distressed. Not when he when he needed to be more focus on Prowl. thinking Jazz really wished that the others could've kept pace with him. His audio horns twitched at the idea.

"Hey little Rod, think ya can do me a solid?" he asks the youngling

Hot Rod gave Jazz a look but nodded a determine glint in his optics.

"Alright, not far from here are Blue Smokey and Hound. I kind of got ahead of them. think ya can lead them back here?" another nod and Jazz smiled. "Good, now listen up. if Hound tells ya that you need to get back to the others waiting for us you'll follow his orders like they came from Prowl himself, understand?" Hot Rod glower but nodded. He started to run towards where Jazz directed him before Jazz spoke again. "Kup came looking for ya. He's back with the main group and waiting on ya." Hot Rod stops then runs faster.

Jazz watches till he couldn't track him with his optics before going back to his mate. Not to his surprise, Prowl had moved and was facing him. cloudy optics watched him and Jazz could detect a hint of sadness in them, he silently growls at Sentinel. His mate looked so small and beaten and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Hey Prowler, ya want to come out of there; I don't think ya are very comfortable." Jazz slowly moved forward servo out waiting for Prowl to take it.

Prowl only darted his optics away from his mate a look of shame in his actions or thinking how Jazz would react to his new appearance. But Jazz just sat there waiting and Prowl knew that Jazz wouldn't leave until he came out. tucking his smaller wings to his frame Prowl inched his way out of the cave he lodged himself in. every part of him was hurting and he was hungry but that was all background noise as Jazz became his sole focus.

"That's it lover. Just a few more then I can hold ya." He heard his mate say.

Prowl only hesitated for a kilk but he continued and soon he was holding Jazz's clawed servo and his mate helped him out of the snug opening. But Prowl didn't imminently go for the embrace that he wanted. It was then that he noticed that he was shorter then Jazz and that Jazz hadn't said a word.

And that he let go of his servo. Jazz was just staring at him his visor bright.

It was making Prowl uncomfortable and very nervous.

"aw babe." Jazz's soft voice sounded so loud to Prowl and he waited for the dragon's rejection of him. "I find a way to undo everything he did to ya. But I would never abandon ya." He whispers taking Prowls helm into his servos and touching his own helm to the Praxians crest. "I love ya too much to care what ya look like. you're my Prowl. whether dragon or mech you are and will always be mine. If someone gives ya scrap about it then I'll make em eat their own tails." The promise made Prowl snort and Jazz smiles.

"Plus, Ratchet and Wheeljack would know what the waste of scrap did. They're the best out there."

"I know what he did Jazz. It's still imbedded in my neck."

Curious, Jazz tilted Prowls helm downward and looked for anything different. He found an out of the place orange stone. The area was swollen and red and he didn't like the angry look the armor was giving. Once the others caught up to them and got over Prowls change, Jazz planned to take his mate straight to Ratchet and have that area tended to before something worse happen.

"Well I can definitely say the orange doesn't suite ya. I would like nothing more than to rip out, but I rather ya didn't feel any pain. Once we get back to the others your going straight to Ratchet. No arguments."

"that is fine," Prowl said slumping into his mate's arms. He was so tired though he didn't want to move right now. "I'm so tired."

Jazz chuckles, "then get some recharge. I'll carry ya back."

"m'fine." Prowl slurs but he falls into recharge anyway.

Jazz waited till he was fully into recharge before picking him up bridle style. "Yeah but humor me anyway lover." Prowl snuggles into his silver chest when Jazz began to meet up with the others.

He wouldn't be a bit surprise if the other two crystals tried to get Prowl away from him and somewhere safe. And that was not counting Ratchet scooping him up and keeping him in his den until he was deem one hundred percent healthy. The silver dragon snickers at the image, and when he heard the thundering of pedes did he tuck Prowl closer, he would not give his mate up to anyone not when he just got him back. He just hopes that Prowl and by some extension Ratchet forgave him in case there was a fight between him and the Praxian brothers.

"Well here goes nothing." He mutters to himself just as Smokescreen came skittering to a stop. Bluestreak not far behind him. Jazz sighs and gets ready to meet the fire that came with dealing with protective family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18 keep me love me

Warnings: there are some scenes here but I tried to be as vague as possible. Other than that not much else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Jazz let his gaze wonder over his mates still frame. Prowl was curled up next to him in one of the areas that Ratchet uses for healing. The healer had tried to remove the orange stone completely but some of the stone had fused with Prowls protoform. It was too close to some major lines that removing it would have caused more harm than good. But once most of it that could be remove was removed did Prowl start resembling some of his dragon traits.

He regained his wings, though they could no longer support him in flight. He had everything he use to have except his dragon form and the ability to fly. He was more like Orion and Hot Rod now. Jazz saw the depressed look when the crystal was told this, that he could no longer touch the sky without help hurt more than Prowl would let on. But Jazz knew, saw what his mate tried to hide from others. It was why he refused to leave his mate alone at night. Here in the privacy of the healing den, Prowl could let out all the emotions that he had been keeping in.

He had just fallen into recharge when Optimus entered the healer's domain. "How is he?" he whispers. Even in mech form the den was a bit snug for the clan leader.

"Tired, depressed, mentally exhausted as well as emotionally. Took some convincing just to get him to fuel before Ratchet started going after that stone."

Optimus hummed. "Ratchet is thinking of checking over Orion and Hot Rod to see if they had been in contact with such a stone. Since both where not hatched in mech form."

It was a change in subject that had Jazz blinking behind his visor before laughing humorlessly. "And what does he plan to do then?"

"Maybe find a way to give them back their wings."

Jazz nodded but he was looking more at Prowl then Optimus. "still won't help Prowl. not unless Ratchet can take what's left out of his frame without harming him."

The large leader nodded but he was smiling at the two curled together. "He is in good servos regardless of what happens."

"Yeah he is. I don't know what I did to get his attention."

"You decided to kiss some random enforcer." Prowl's soft whisper reached their audios.

Jazz's visor and field flared in surprise before he was snickering. "Yeah but you drew me in, Prowler."

"Did I now?"

Jazz leaned down till their helms touched and kissed his mate on the nose. "You my dear mate are temptation itself."

"So, what does that make you?"

Optimus feeling like an intruder clear his vocalizer. Prowl just now noticing that there was a third mech in the room duck down behind Jazz. Frame warm from embarrassment at being caught, Jazz gave his leader a smug grin.

"It is good to see you well Prowl."

"As well as I can be."

An awkward silence hung in the air between them until Jazz spoke again.

"Well, it's been nice talking to ya Optimus but Ratchet did say that ma Prowler needs his rest."

"R-right, good night Jazz, Prowl."

"Good night sir." Prowl tilted his helm at Optimus.

"Night boss!" Jazz chirped. He waited till he could no longer hear the larger mechs pede steps before moving in on Prowl. "Now to answer yer question."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Oh, and what question was that."

"If your temptation then what am I?"

"hmmm. Yes, that is a good question." Prowl hummed in thought. "But one that can wait."

"Whaaaa, Prowl…"

"Ratchet says I need rest Jazz."

"No, lover, don't pull the Ratchet card on me."

"Good night Jazz."

"Prowl?" a wing flutter and soft ventilations was all he heard in the small room. "Prowl did ya really…" Jazz snorted. "ya did. don't think that this gets ya off from answering ma question."

Prowl softly mutters in his recharge and curls in tighter to Jazz's frame. The silver mech sighs and tires to readjust himself into a more comfortable position before he too fell into recharge. He would wake with sore cables in the morning and he was not looking forward to the lecture from Ratchet about weird sleeping positions.

It was some time later that Ratchet had come in to check on his only patient. He wasn't surprised to find both mechs recharging on the floor instead of the nice nest. Knowing better then to wake one in Jazz and Prowls condition, Ratchet takes one large blanket and covers both mechs with it. He scans Prowl and finding nothing has changed left to seek out his own recharge.

He gives the two mates a fond smile before dousing that light. He would rant at them in the morning about recharging on the cold floor instead of a nice warm nest.

The next orn after yelling at the silver dragon about his sleeping habits then throwing him out to refuel, Ratchet started on Prowl. after tending the worst of the bruises cuts scraps did he start on the crystal's neck area. Going by Hot Rods account the force merge of the stone and Prowls frame had been traumatic and the burns around the area are evidence of that. the healer had tended to that carefully while being extra careful of the bits of stone still embedded in the dragon mechs frame. Those, though small, still made that area tender and sore and are starting to be a bane in the healer's existence.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'll be releasing you today but you are to take it easy. No fooling around with Jazz until I say so." He scowled down at the crystal his tone full of warning.

Prowl just flicked his wings at the healer before standing. He stretched his full height and it felt good. He flapped his wings a few times all his movements under Ratchet watchful optics. Once Prowl was satisfied did he leave the healing den and right to his brothers.

He had a few breems to wonder how long they been waiting before being slammed into by Bluestreak both hitting the ground. Smokescreen chuckles before pulling both brothers up and into a hug of his own.

"It's good to see you Prowl."

"Yeah we were really worried about you when you just let them take you away and then when we found out what Sentinel was wanting to do. Ratchet threaten to sit on us and feed us pink diffeul berries and they taste nasty and turn everything they touch pink."

"But we are glad that your back with us now." Smokescreen said.

"But."

"you will always by our brother Prowl. no matter what happens that will never change." The eldest says. "Besides your new makeover can't make us leave you alone now. Not when your still in the middle of being courted." Smokescreen smirked at his young brother who had duck his helm.

"Ooo we heard that he gave you a gift too." Bluestreak perks up smiling. "What did he get cha?"

Prowl was frozen then he turns away. His brothers were confused. Where they wrong and misheard or did something happen to the new couple?

"Prowl?"

"I lost the moondrop that Jazz gave me." the black and white crystal mutters sorrowfully.

"he got you a moondrop!?"

"Didn't you give it to Sideswipe?" Bluestreak asks. "I mean I'm sure that he gave something to Jazz before we went to find you, at least I think that's what he said when he was found. I wasn't really paying attention but I think that's what happen."

Prowl looks at his younger brother like he had found the missing gift under his pede. "if that is true then why hasn't Jazz given it back to me?"

"Maybe he wants to, I don't know, set the mood." Smokescreen waving at clawed servo in the air. "He may want to make everything perfect before he starts chasing you."

"I guess." Prowl mutters looking to the sky. It would be a good day to go flying, he frowns and glares at his stubby wings over his shoulder.

Bluestreak seeing it flicked his own wings in sympathy. "well until Jazz gets in contact with us how about we take you to get cleaned up? the lake is clear this time of vorn and it's not too cold."

"And the skies are clear so we can fly instead of walking." Smokescreen added once seeing what his brother was up too. "Hop on Prowl and we can spend the orn getting you presentable."

Prowl glares at his older brother. "There is nothing wrong with how I look."

"Oh yeah sure, there's nothing wound with having chipped scales and armor or pale dull crystal." Smokescreen said sarcastically. He lowered his helm down to Prowls optic level. " I love you brother dear but sometimes you can be really thick helmed." At prowls confusion, the eldest Praxian sighs. "don't you want to look good for Jazz when he makes his move?" he sees his brother waning. "And we don't want to set a bad example for little Hot Rod now do we?"

Prowl slumps his shoulders but he nods and soon climbs up on Smokescreen's back being careful of the wings as he sits just at the base of the others neck. He grips the small horns that line his brother neck. It has been vorns since he was another dragons' passenger. The last time he was, was when he was a sparkling ridding in his creator's fore arms before his wings were strong enough to carry him.

Unlike his creator who had vorns of experience of flying with a sparkling. Smokescreen didn't and Prowl had to hold on with a death grip when his brother started taking on. where his creator was smooth and had taken no time before getting in the air. Smokescreen was rough and jerky. Prowl tried to think of other things so not to purge anything of the fuel he had earlier that orn. He didn't bother trying to look when Smokescreen finally got into the air and leveled out.

"hahahah. Oh, come on Prowl it wasn't that bad." Smokescreen said faking the hurt in his voice with a cheerful tone.

"not that bad. I'll be riding with Bluestreak for now on." Bluestreak preened while Smokescreen whined about brothers playing favorites. Prowl slid off his brother and walked over to the water's edge.

The water was clear and unlike the last time he was here, he wasn't going to be diving in then jumping out. he could stay and enjoy the water this time. He glances over his shoulder when he heard his brother's transformations. They both had matching smirks and Prowl started inching away from them as they advance on him. he didn't trust those looks.

Then as he was watching Smokescreen; Bluestreak pounced and had Prowl up and over his helm while Smokescreen had gotten a hold of his pedes.

"What are you doing!?" Prowl yelled.

"Just helping you into the water dear brother."

"If we let you test it like normal you'll back away saying it's too cold. This way you can get over the shock quicker."

Prowl instantly knew what they were trying to do. He struggles to get free before he felt them let go of his frame and he went sailing through the air. He heard a splash then he was floundering as the freezing water hit him. he came up sputtering cursing his brothers who had jump right in without a care to the temperature.

He glares at them then sighs after getting a face full of water curtesy of Smokescreen. "Was that really necessary."

"No."

"Maybe."

Sighing again Prowl went to cleaning his scale armor. He felt servos on his wings and stretches them out so they could get a better cleaning. It was a usual practice for those born in Praxus since it was hard to clean your own wings without the help friends or family. Or one of the detailing bathhouses.

"Don't worry Prowl we'll get you looking good for Jazz." Bluestreak whispered. "and if he does hurt you though, no one will be able to find the body."

"Yeah, no one hurts our brother." Smokescreen adds.

Prowl smiles then turns his attention back to cleaning in between the armor platelets on his arms. He didn't think Jazz was like that but it was nice to know that he still had someone watching his back. With one flick of his wings he thought that he felt something back at the tree line. But looking at his brothers and then the shoreline seeing that there was nothing amiss he went back to his cleaning.

Jazz came out from behind the rock he had hidden behind. He almost had gotten caught by the bathing crystals. He only glanced up for a klik before snapping his helm back to the lake when he heard a splash. All three crystals were gone, not even a ripple to say just where they were. Jazz was half way to the water's edge before someone gripped his shoulder.

"Is there a reason why your spying on us Jazz?" Smokescreen's calm voice nearly cause the silver dragon to shrink on himself. not that he would ever admit it.

He forces himself to relax turning and smiling at the scowling crystal dragon. "well I wouldn't say it was spying Smokey. Just checking on my Prowler, I have something of his I wanted to return but couldn't find him back at Ratchets."

"Yeah right, he's getting cleaned up and you can talk to him when he gets done. Which would be later this afternoon." Smokescreen grinned leaning in Jazz's face. "And if you hurt him there won't be nothing left for others to fine. Got me mech."

"Loud and clear." Jazz smiled then leaping into the air transforming the flew off. He had a lot of planning to do. And that meant finding a spot where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Once Prowl resurfaced Jazz was gone and his brothers were waiting for him on the beach, looking to smug with themselves. He decided that he didn't want to know and got out of the water. Bluestreak smiled at him then took his arm guided him over to a large flat rock making his sit down.

"Sunny is letting us use some of his polishing stuff. So just sit still and let us work." He ordered and Prowl didn't have it in him to argue. Smokescreen smirked with a knowing look.

By the time that the sun had set Prowl was clean and shiny and was waiting right where his brothers asked him to wait. He didn't have to wait long as Jazz was soon landing in front of him transforming into his mech mode. He didn't give Prowl time to speak as he walked up to him took his servo and placed something cool and round and small in his servo.

Opening it he sucks in air as the swirling smoky color moondrop shined back at him. Prowl looked back at Jazz who was smiling widely showing off his impressive set of fangs.

"I figured that you would like it back since we haven't finished courting." He leaned in till they were nose to nose. "and I intend to finish chasing ya and when I catch ya…" he let Prowls imagination finish that line of thought.

He slowly leans away as Prowl's frame starts giving off heat and he vents hitched. No doubt his mind was running away from him, so Jazz decides to give him a jump start before letting him get a head start. With quick movements, he's back in Prowls face with his lips on his. his spark flutters at the moan Prowl gives before pulling away.

"better get going Prowl and remember I don't play fair." Prowl's engine gives a little rev then before Jazz shutters an optic the crystal disappears into the dark forest. Jazz waits before he starts to slowly stalk his prey. He planned to draw this chase out as long as possible.

Prowl, in the back of his mind, was grateful for the head start. Since he didn't have the stamina like he uses to he needed all the help he could get getting ahead and making this enjoyable for Jazz. He would have to use every trick in his book to keep this interesting.

First, he scrapped a few trees randomly leaving his scent around in no certain direction. Then after leaving serval trails of prints he went to traveling in the trees. He was going ot make it as confusing as possible. Leaping from tree to tree Prowl was again grateful for the lightness that his new frame gave him. since he couldn't fly he would have to do with what his new frame would let him do.

Once he was sure that he left a confusing enough trail, Prowl went to fine a shadowy place to hold up until Jazz caught up to him. he found one where he could see everything but Jazz wouldn't be able to see him. he laid low pressing his frame to the ground as the first hint of Jazz silver armor glinted under the moonlight.

He only moved when he couldn't see Jazz anymore but he went painfully slow about it. Crawling down to hid in the underbrush Prowl covered every inch of his armor in dirt and mud. His only give away would be the glow of his optics.

He smiles when he heard Jazz's frustrated growl and muttering. When the silver dragons back was turn did Prowl jump up startling the other dragon and taking off into the forest. Jazz stared at the fleeing figure before giving chase with a predatory grin. Once he had Prowl in his sights the crystal would be hard press to lose him again.

Over rocks, tree stumps, little creaks, and one large animal Prowl led Jazz through the night and on to the next orn. It was when they both had lost sight of each other that they rested and got whatever fuel they could hunt down. Fifteen times Jazz came close to grabbing Prowl and the crystal dragon mech got away from him and kept out of reach the rest of the time.

So, as he soaked up some sun did Jazz see a shimmer of something out of the corner of his optic. He didn't make any movement as he felt out what or who was causing the shimmer. Smirking when he caught of flash of red and scent that all belong to Prowl. the mech dragon was closer and in easy pouncing distance. He would just have to maneuver around the other.

Acting like he was stretching out and heading to one of the small creaks to drink. Jazz backtracked around the slowly and quietly approaching Prowl. his silver color helping him blend in with the shadows casted by the tall trees.

Prowl glances around when he could no longer find Jazz. Flaring out his wings he concentrated trying to find him by his field. What he wasn't excepting was that he had slipped behind him and it was too late to get out of the way when he was detected.

He went crashing to the ground with a surprise shout and a laughing Jazz on top of him. Prowl fought to get free but Jazz held firm and stopped his thrashing with a kiss to Prowls lips. When he pulled away he enjoyed the look Prowl gave as he tried to slow his vents down. While he did that Jazz got off him then picked him up. Prowl let out a squawk and clasp his arms around Jazz to keep himself from falling.

Chuckling Jazz nuzzled his mate. "No worries Prowl I would never drop ya." He whistles as he ignores the scowl Prowl was giving him and started walking towards the area he created just for this time. It was secluded but still protected in case they got interrupted. He wanted their mating to go without a hitch.

Prowl not wanting liking to being carried or being pounced on decided to tease Jazz as he walk. He started attacking his neck nipping and licking the cables. Then he went to the collar down to the chest area that he could reach. He mentally cheered when he heard the silver dragon's vents hitch.

"Ya keep doing that love then I won't make it to our little love nest." Jazz warned. Prowl no longer cared and went on attacking Jazz's neck.

Thankfully they did make it to the nest that Jazz had made. Jazz laid his mate down being careful of the wings and wasted no time as he returns the same treatment Prowl had given him. he was very satisfied when Prowl's frame heated as his own frame warmed. The sounds that the crystal made only made that heat intensified.

"Not so fast love, we got as long as we want." He whispers.

"then make me scream and stop teasing me." Prowl growled which earned him another grin from his mate.

"As you wish love."

Jazz ran his servos up and down the crystal's frame, paying more attention to the fluttering wings as he dipped his servos at the joints. Rubbing the area around them. Prowl sagged into Jazz moaning as his frame was pampered. He was expecting to be laying on the ground when Jazz took him but Jazz had other ideas.

One klik Prowl on the bottom the next he was on top of Jazz with the silver dragon grinning up at him.

"take the lead love. I know that ground ain't nice to those with wings."

"but."

"no worries, mine tuck in ma frame when in mech form. You'll see em when I turn back to a dragon."

Prowl freezes and he stares at Jazz. Would the silver dragon do what he thinks that statement sounded like? Prowl was both frighten but oddly enough he was anticipating it. His thoughts stop when Jazz starts teasing his array. Not wanting to just sit there, Prowl leans down and kisses his mate while his own servos explore the silver dragons frame.

When the sound of both of their interface covers snaps open did he lose the rest of his thought process. The sensation of being filled by his mate overwhelmed him to the point of overloading then and there. but it wasn't until they bared their sparks and merge did Prowl go unconscious.

Once he recovered and was back online. It was to him feeling satisfied happy sore and that what he was laying on was one of the most comfortable things ever. His new pillow chuckles when his snuggles into it.

"glad your back Prowl. had me worried there for a bit." Jazz says. He helps Prowl into a sitting position and hands him some solid energon.

"it was more than I had anticipated." Prowl mummers.

"yeah I'm that awesome." Jazz smugly says. "but I still have a lot more to give."

Prowl nearly choked and gives Jazz a look that says everything that he was thinking about then and there. Jazz laughs at the expression.

"I'll know what yer thinking love and we'll get to that. but first I need ya to get use to me first. Me spiking ya in ma dragon form…it might hurt ya and I don't want to hurt ya."

Prowl took Jazz's face into his servos and their crest touch. "You would never hurt me Jazz."

"not intentionally. But the possibility is there love. Once I start I may not be able to stop and you don't have a dragon form to stop me…"

"Jazz I trust you." Prowl gave his mate a light kiss. Fanning out his wings he laid back baring himself to his mate. "I trust you, my love."

Jazz didn't need any prompting and they were going at each other. The surrounding forest noise being overshadowed by their love making. It was later that Jazz's roar echoed and shook the forest followed by Prowl's own that many of the mecha animals scattered no longer wanting to hear the two carry on.

It was deca-cycles later that they returned to the Autobot clans home dens. Both welcome and celebrated as the clan roared for the two new mates. Ratchet waited before snatching them both up and kept them hidden while the rest of the clan started making preparation for the party that would be in Prowls and Jazz's honor. Smokescreen and Bluestreak having plans of bring their own chosen mates. Orion was even planning on getting his two perspective mates to join them. to get his brother use to them at least. Hot Rod had started asking those type of questions and had been shuffled off on Ultra Magnus since Kup didn't want to deal with it. Plus, it gave the little mechling time with the big dragon.

Prowl sat in the healer's den and let him fuss over the few scraps he had and let him fix the warped armor that had bowed outward from Jazz overfilling his gestation sack. Jazz stood at his shoulder watching Ratchet and only growling when he got too close to certain areas.

"Oh, shut it you." The healer swatted the silver dragons helm. "I ain't taking your mate away. Young idiots these orns." He mutters. "Well you're not sparked but otherwise your good as new." Jazz didn't wait to hear anymore as he drags Prowl out and back to his own den.

No one saw them for the rest of the orn. When they did emerge, it was past dark joors and the party had already started. Prowl stayed out of most of the dancing but for the few times Jazz manage to drag him out of the shadows.

It was when they were resting between dancing did Prowl speak.

"I would not have thought to be as happy as I am now. Finding you and finding a home has made me the luckiest living being around."

"and I did not think that I would ever find one that could outshine any crystal there was. Prowl you are the rarest of dragons around and I am never giving ya up."

Prowl blushes but Jazz tucks his helm in the crook of his neck. They spent the rest of the party watching everyone and enjoying each other's company. They would take what each orn gave them and fight those that would try to take their happiness away. Until then though they had each other and the family that danced around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story End.

Thank you for reading and thank you to all who reviewed and favorite this story.


End file.
